A Past Become Future
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke's been captured by Cloud and Tsunade sends Team Kakashi, Team Gai, and Kiba and Shino out to save him. He's put under house arrest as punishment for his past crimes, but what happens when hundreds of ninja rise against him? Narusasu, yoai boyxboy . I own nothing.
1. To The Cloud Village

I do not own Naruto.

NaruSasu Chapter 1: To The Cloud Village!  
>"Naruto! NARUTO wake up!" Sakura yelled banging on his door.<br>"(Yawn) What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked grinning at her.  
>"We have training you idiot." Sakura scolded him.<br>"What? I completely forgot!" Naruto yelled.  
>"Just get ready so we can go." Sakura ordered and Naruto ran to his room and got changed grabbing his weapons pouch and other weapons, then ran back to Sakura. He was 18 now, and carried a sword. He wears a Jounin uniform and the jacket Minato Namikaze wore but it was red with black flames and didn't have anything written on the back.<br>"Okay. I'm ready!" Naruto said.  
>"Then let's go. Kakashi sensei's waiting for us at the training field." Sakura stated.<br>"Okay!" Naruto said and they dashed to the training field where Kakashi was.  
>"Kakashi sensei! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto yelled running up to his sensei.<br>"That's okay Naruto." Kakashi said to Naruto.  
>"So what are we doing for training today?" Sakura asked.<br>"We were going to train today but Tsunade gave us a mission." Kakashi stated.  
>"What's the mission about? Are we going to capture rouge like we did last time?" Naruto asked excitedly.<br>"No. We have information on Sasuke's whereabouts." Kakashi said.  
>"Really?" Naruto asked, "This time, I'm definitely going to bring Sasuke back!"<br>"Sasuke? We're really going to find Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  
>"Yes. Pack your things. We're leaving immediately!" Kakashi ordered.<br>"Got it!" Naruto said.  
>"Right!" Sakura said.<br>"Meet me at the front gate when you're ready." Kakashi ordered and left in a cloud of smoke. Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other with an expression that said 'This is our chance to bring him back' and then they dashed to their homes, packed their bags and headed for the front gate where Kakashi told them they were to meet him at.  
>"Kakashi sensei! We're ready!" Sakura yelled as they ran up to him.<br>"Good. Now we have to wait for Kiba, Shino, and Gai's team." Kakashi said.  
>"Not quite Kakashi!" Gai yelled from behind him.<br>"Bushy Brow! It's been a while!" Naruto yelled.  
>"It's great to see you again Naruto!" Lee yelled. "We should spar sometime!"<br>"Definitely!" Naruto said.  
>"Hey guys! Sorry if we're late!" Kiba yelled running up with Shino.<br>"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled.  
>"Hey Naruto! Finally made it a Chunnin eh?" Kiba asked.<br>"More like Jounin." Naruto said.  
>"Really? That makes two of us then!" Kiba yelled.<br>"A-hem." Tsunade said.  
>"Grandma Tsunade! Come to see us off?" Naruto asked.<br>"Stop calling me that!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto. "Anyway, yes I did. And you'd better be going, you can talk on the way."  
>"Right!" Everyone yelled.<br>"Don't worry Granny, when we get back this time, Sasuke's gonna be with us!" Naruto yelled.  
>"Haha, I'm sure he will." Tsunade said watching their figures disappear.<br>"So, Kakashi sensei where are we headed?" Naruto asked.  
>"The hidden Cloud village." Kakashi said.<br>"I thought we became enemies with the Cloud when Tsunade said that Sasuke wasn't a missing nin." Sakura said.  
>"That's why we're going to have to sneak our way in." Kakashi said.<br>"But why is Sasuke there if they obviously want him dead. They wouldn't let him in if there life depended on it." Naruto stated.  
>"We're actually going to break into their jail cells to find Sasuke." Kakashi said.<br>"Sasuke was captured!" Everyone else screamed except Gai who already knows.  
>"Yes. And now we're going in to save him. We have a week and then he's going to be executed." Gai said.<br>"He's what?" Naruto yelled furious.  
>"Gai. You said too much." Kakashi said. Naruto suddenly sped up.<br>"Oh." Gai said. "He has so much youth!"  
>"I agree Gai sensei!" Lee said. "Wait up Naruto!" And then Lee sped up to catch up to Naruto.<br>"He always get's all touchy when it comes to Sasuke." Kiba said.  
>"Kind of like you do with Hinata." Shino said.<br>"Shut up Shino! Besides, that's different." Kiba said blushing.  
>"How?" Shino asked.<br>"Oh come on. Like Naruto has a crush on Sasuke." Kiba said.  
>"You like Hinata?" Everyone yelled but Kakashi, Gai, Shino, and Naruto and Lee who were too far away to hear.<br>"No!" Kiba yelled.  
>"You already told them you did. You can't deny it now." Shino said.<br>"Shut up! If you hadn't said anything, they never would have known!" Kiba yelled.  
>"I was pointing out that Naruto gets mad when it comes to Sasuke like you do when it comes to Hinata. You could have thought of a way to say it without making it so obvious." Shino said.<br>"Shut up!" Kiba said.  
>"But seriously, Naruto still asks me out on dates." Sakura said.<br>"This might be the exact reason he still asks you on dates Sakura, so he has something to cover it up with." Kakashi said.  
>"Yeah right. And what if I said yes?" Sakura said.<br>"He knows you never will. He still acts like an idiot Sakura but he's not the naive little kid he used to be." Kakashi stated.  
>"Still, I find it hard to believe that Naruto has a crush on Sasuke." Sakura said.<br>"Who has a crush on Sasuke?" Lee asked.  
>"I thought you were with Naruto." Sakura said.<br>"He wants to be left alone." Lee said.  
>"Oh god, Shino, I think you're getting at something here." Sakura said.<br>"It does make sense," Neji pointed out, "He put his life on hold for training, to become stronger, for Sasuke."  
>"Woah! What are you guys talking about?" Lee asked confused.<br>"Love, Lee. And of the strongest kind." Gai said.  
>"Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it Gai sensei?" Lee asked.<br>"Yes Lee it is." Gai said and they started to talk about love and what not.

*3 hours later*

"Naruto! Come back, we're staying here for the night!" Kakashi called to Naruto. Naruto groaned, mumbled something, and walked back over to everyone. And they were all staring at him.  
>"What?" Naruto asked.<br>"Nothing." Sakura said.  
>"You're a bad liar Sakura." Naruto said.<br>"What was that?" Sakura through daggers at him.  
>"Woah! Never mind." Naruto said.<br>"(Sigh) We're going to have to find a way to deal with this." Sakura said.  
>"You should be fine, you're not a boy." Kiba whispered.<br>"I could try to talk to him." Tenten suggested.  
>"Sakura should." Everyone said.<br>"Why me?" Sakura asked.  
>"You're the closest to him. You were on his squad till he was Chunnin and you still go on missions with him a lot." Neji said.<br>"You know guys, he'd probably feel more comfortable talking to a guy about this." Kakashi said.  
>"Then you talk to him!" Everyone yelled.<br>"Okay! That's it! You're talking about me and I know it! What the hell is it?" Naruto yelled annoyed.  
>"(Sigh) Come on Naruto." Kakashi said starting to walk away.<br>"No. I want to know what this is about and I want to know now!" Naruto demanded.  
>"I'll tell you. Just come with me." Kakashi said.<br>"Humph. Fine." Naruto said and followed Kakashi. "What's this about Kakashi sensei?"  
>"They know." Kakashi said.<br>"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said. What did they know? That's all that was going through his head.  
>"That you're gay." Kakashi said.<br>"What? No I'm not! I like Sakura!" Naruto said.  
>"She was your childhood crush, sure but you don't have a crush on her anymore." Kakashi said. Naruto was silent. They had stopped at a lake and Naruto just stared into the water.<br>"It's not like I like any of them. So why are they acting weird around me? They obviously know who I like." Naruto stated.  
>"I can't tell you why. And yes, they know who you like." Kakashi said.<br>"(Sigh) Guess they would have had to find out sooner or later, right?" Naruto asked.  
>"And this was in between." Kakashi said.<br>"Yeah. If they found out sooner, that would have been good, or later would have been too." Naruto said.  
>"Because they would have come to terms with it and now they might try to keep you away from Sasuke or say that someone should go with you when we search for him." Kakashi said.<br>"Yeah... but they know and there's nothing I can do to change that." Naruto said.  
>"So what will you do?" Kakashi asked.<br>"I don't know. Nothing for now, you can head back, I'm going to stay out here for awhile." Naruto said.  
>"Alright." Kakashi said and walked back to everyone else.<br>"Why? Why is it always me?" Naruto whispered staring into the water and then looking up and gazing into the sky.  
><strong>"I don't know, kit."<strong> Kyuubi said.  
>"It's not fair. I can't help who I love." Naruto said.<br>**"I know, kit. Just don't talk to them unless it's necessary... at least until they get over it."** Kyuubi said.  
>"Okay." Naruto said.<p>

The next day came and went. Naruto didn't say a word which got his friends worried but they didn't say anything because they didn't feel comfortable around him. It was like that for the next 2 days, but then they were at the Cloud village and it was necessary that they talk to each other.  
>"Okay everyone, we're going in groups of two to search for Sasuke understand?" Kakashi asked.<br>"Yes!" Everyone said.  
>"Okay, I'll go with Naruto, Kiba with Shino, Gai with Lee, and Sakura, Tenten, and Neji will have to go together so that there's not one person going alone." Kakashi said.<br>"Got it." Naruto said.  
>"Understood." Everyone else said.<br>"Let's go Lee!" Gai said.  
>"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee said and they dashed off.<br>"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba asked.  
>"Arf, arf!" Akamaru barked.<br>"Then let's go!" Kiba yelled. And Kiba and Shino left.  
>"Are you guys ready?" Neji asked.<br>"Yeah!" Sakura and Tenten said.  
>"Let's go!" Sakura added. And they left.<br>"What are we waiting for Kakashi sensei? Let's go!" Naruto said and was about to leave when Kakashi said something.  
>"Wait Naruto. Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
>"Well it's just that you didn't talk at all since they found out and it's not like you to be so quiet."<br>"I know but why talk to them, they obviously wouldn't want to talk to me, there's nothing wrong. I'll be my talkative self again when they get used to the fact that I'm gay." Naruto smiled.  
>"I see. Then let's go." Kakashi said.<br>"Yeah!" Naruto said and they dashed off to go search for Sasuke.

*1 hour later*

"Kakashi sensei, where are these cells anyway? It's been an hour." Naruto stated.  
>"I don't know. We have to find them first." Kakashi said.<br>"Okay. But we've been here before... 5 times." Naruto said.  
>"(sigh) I know Naruto. This place is unknown." Kakashi said.<br>"If this place hates Sasuke so much and are going to execute him then why wouldn't they keep him in a jail inside the Raikage building?" Naruto asked.  
>"It's too dangerous to go in there. We have to hope he's not there." Kakashi said.<br>"So we can't go there because 'it's too dangerous'," Naruto asked, "No. I don't care what the odds are I'll go in there alone if I have too! I'm going to save Sasuke!"  
>"No you won't! If the Raikage finds you, you're dead!" Kakashi said.<br>"If! If the Raikage finds me! He might not!" Naruto persisted.  
>"And he might find you! This whole mission is a failure if he does!" Kakashi said.<br>"Fine! I'll wait! But if we don't find him in time, I'm going in there and I'll go alone!" Naruto said.  
>"No you will not take one step in the Raikage's place!" Kakashi said.<br>"Because it's too dangerous, right? But what's too dangerous if it's to save the person who is most precious to you?" Naruto asked. Kakashi didn't say anything, he was right, there was nothing to dangerous if it for your most precious person.  
>"Fine. But not until the day before the end of the week, got it?" Kakashi asked.<br>"Got it!" Naruto said.  
>"I won't be able to come with you, I'll have to keep watch for everyone else but they can go if they want." Kakashi said.<br>"Alright." Naruto said. And they started to search for Sasuke. Any hint to where he might be. But so far nothing. The day ended and they had nothing. They did the same the next day and got nothing. And before long if was the day before the end of the week, Naruto was going to go to the Raikage's building to see if Sasuke was there.  
>"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.<br>"To look for Sasuke." Naruto said.  
>"It's too late. Give up." Sakura said.<br>"No. He's probably in the Raikage's building. I thought that all along but when I told Kakashi he convinced me to wait this long. He knows I'm going. If you want to come, you can and I don't blame you if you don't." Naruto said.  
>"You're crazy, Naruto. You know that... but no I'm not going to take the chance of getting myself killed for him. I won't go that far. And I know I can't change your mind either," Sakura said, "So just be careful, alright?"<br>"Of course! The idea is to get Sasuke back without being found out. I'll be back and hopefully with Sasuke." Naruto said.  
>"Yeah... good luck." Sakura said.<br>"Thanks." Naruto said and ran to Kakashi to tell him he was going now and then dashed off to the Raikage's building. He managed to get in without anyone noticing, but now he had to find out where the jails were in this place. He walked around, looking. He hoped Sasuke was here and he wasn't doing this for nothing. That everything he did wasn't a waste. He opened doors and found nothing. Then he was at the Raikage's door, he gulped at how close he was, he knew that in there the Raikage was sleeping, he remembered him well, he wasn't nice. But then to his right, he noticed another door. He gulped again, if Sasuke was in there, odds where he was guarded and the Raikage's room was so close, but nevertheless he opened the door and to his relief, if only a little, no one was there. But there were stairs, going down, leading somewhere. He went down them and then he saw Sasuke, laying on a bed. He was curled up in a ball. There was blood too. He was severely injured.  
>"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered alarmed.<br>"N-Naruto? Is that you?" Sasuke asked. He sounded weak. It hurt Naruto to see him like this. To know he was weak, he'd never seen him like this and he hated it.  
>"Yeah." Naruto whispered back to him.<br>"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Saving you of course." Naruto whispered. He was looking around, trying to think of a way to get him out.<br>"You shouldn't be. You could get killed." Sasuke said.  
>"I'm getting annoyed of hearing that. Do you know where the key is?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head no.<br>"Leave. I'm not worth it." Sasuke said.  
>"Don't say that!" Naruto whispered. "I'm not leaving. You can't change my mind."<br>Sasuke was quiet for awhile, just watching Naruto looking around, trying to find something so that he could get him out.  
>"It's not chakra resistant." Sasuke said.<br>"What? Are you serious?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.  
>Naruto then took out his sword and put the nature element wind in it, and cut the bars, which he grabbed before they could hit the floor and make unwanted noise, put them down on the ground, sheathed his sword, and walked inside the cell.<br>"I'm gonna get you out of here." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. So Naruto picked him up bridle style, and walked out of the Raikage's building and dashed from building to building back to where Kakashi and everyone was waiting, or more likely sleeping. When he got there he was surprised to see everyone awake and waiting for him.  
>"Naruto! You idiot! You shouldn't have done that!" Kiba yelled at him.<br>"Sakura. You didn't." Naruto said.  
>"Actually no. Kakashi sensei did." Sakura smiled.<br>"Ah. Well never mind that, Sasuke's severely injured!" Naruto said and then all eyes were on Sasuke. He didn't like all the attention either. Naruto walked over to Sakura and put Sasuke down, and then she went over the wounds and healed all of them.  
>"There. He's fine now." Sakura said.<br>"That's good." Naruto smiled. Despite the fact that he'd been healed, he still felt a little bit of pain, but he knew it'd be gone by the morning. He was also tired and wanted to sleep, but he didn't know where he was going to sleep. So he kept quiet as everyone told Naruto how much of an idiot he was for going into the Raikage's building and looking for Sasuke, especially alone. Sasuke really did agree with them but was grateful Naruto did show up or he knew he'd be dead tomorrow.  
>"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked after they were all catching their breath.<br>"No!" They all screamed and went back to trying to catch their breath.  
>"Kakashi sensei, did you really have to wake them up. I'm not gonna get ANY sleep tonight." Naruto said.<br>"Yet, even if you knew this would happen when you got back, you would have done it anyway." Kakashi said.  
>"That's not the point!" Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke who had been staring at him the whole time, he looked tired. "You can go to sleep you know." Naruto said.<br>"Where?" Sasuke asked.  
>"There." Naruto said pointing to his pillow and blankets. Sasuke looked and immediately knew it was his.<br>"That's yours." Sasuke stated.  
>"I know but it doesn't look like I'm going to get to sleep tonight anyway." Naruto said. Sasuke was silent for a while.<br>"What if you do though. Where are you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked.  
>"I'll figure it out, don't worry about it. You look like you haven't slept in ages, you need it more than I do." Naruto said. Everyone had their breath back by now but let them talk, they might as well wait for Sasuke to fall asleep because Naruto was right, it looked like he hadn't slept in ages and he shouldn't suffer because Naruto was being an idiot, an idiot that saved Sasuke and if it wasn't for him, Sasuke would be dead.<br>"(Sigh) Fine." Sasuke gave in and crawled into Naruto's 'bed.'  
>"Night." Naruto smiled.<br>"Night." Sasuke mumbled back instantly falling asleep.  
>"Okay. Now that Sasuke's asleep, back to telling you how much of an idiot you are!" Sakura said.<br>An half an hour passed and they were still at it. They were saying the same things over and over again, until they thought of something else for his stupidity.  
>"Okay, okay. You guys obviously are going to complain the whole night, so we might as well start heading back to Kohona." Kakashi said.<br>"What about Sasuke? He needs to sleep." Sakura said.  
>"Someone can carry him." Kakashi said.<br>"Naruto." Sakura said.  
>"Huh?" Naruto said. He wasn't listening the whole time they had been yelling to him. And he hadn't realised they'd stopped yelling at him.<br>"You can carry Sasuke." Sakura said. Naruto just looked confused.  
>"You tuned us out 5 minutes after we started yelling at you didn't you?" Sakura asked.<br>"Yeah." Naruto said.  
>"Well, we're leaving now, because we were going to yell the whole night, and I'm saying you should carry Sasuke, since he needs sleep." Sakura said.<br>"Oh okay." Naruto said. He picked Sasuke up and moved him then grabbed his pillow and put it in his bag and put his bag on. He thought Sasuke might as well keep the blanket on him so he wouldn't wake up from the cold. Then Naruto put Sasuke on his back, Kakashi said he'd carry his things for him and they started to walk back to Kohona, they would have ran but that would have woke Sasuke up.


	2. Back To Konoha

NaruSasu Chapter 2: Back To Konoha  
>"Anyone who wants to go on ahead can go with Gai." Kakashi said suddenly.<br>"What?" Everyone said.  
>"If you want to start running or something, you can go with Gai. You can stay and walk if you want." Kakashi said.<br>"Well, I'm obviously going to keep walking." Naruto said. He was still carrying a sleeping Sasuke on his back.  
>"I'll be staying behind with Naruto." Kakashi said.<br>"I'm going with Gai sensei!" Lee declared.  
>"I'll stay behind too." Sakura said.<br>"I'll go ahead. Hopefully we'll get rid of any bandits that might be in the way! Clear the path for you guys as best we can!" Kiba said.  
>"I'll go ahead too." Neji and Shino said.<br>"I guess I will too then." Tenten said.  
>"Then I guess we'll see you guys at the village." Sakura said.<br>"Alright! Team Gai and friends, let's go!" Gai said and started dashing off.  
>"I'm coming Gai sensei!" Lee said.<br>"Maybe it would have been a better idea to stay behind..." Neji said and then ran after them.  
>"Yeah..." Tenten agreed and ran after them too.<br>"See ya!" Kiba said and Shino and he ran after everyone.  
>"It's amazing, don't you think, after all these years, we finally got Sasuke back... and now we're going back to village like we just finished a mission." Sakura said with a smile.<br>"It is. He left when we were 12 and now 6 years later he's back." Naruto said.  
>"Yeah. And it's all thanks to you Naruto." Sakura said.<br>"It was nothing!" Naruto grinned.  
>"That's such a lie." Sasuke said.<br>"Hey! You finally woke up!" Naruto said his grin still on his face.  
>"Hn." Sasuke said.<br>"Hey Kakashi sensei, do ya think they figured it out yet?" Naruto asked.  
>"Hmm. Actually, we should probably start running before they come looking for us." Kakashi said.<br>"Too late for that!" Someone said from behind them.  
>"Damn." Naruto said turning around.<br>"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.  
>"Me? Well I'm Kimiko." Kimiko said. "Now give me Sasuke and you can leave alive."<br>"Over my dead body!" Naruto all but yelled. He bent down so Sasuke could get off his back.  
>"Fine. Have it your way." Kimiko said.<br>"Sharingan!" Kakashi yelled.  
>"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" Kimiko yelled and Kakashi copied him with his Sharingan.<br>And then there is two lightning dragons on the field and they clashed, Kakashi over powers Kimiko's lightning dragon and Kakashi's is heading straight for him but Kimiko gets out of the way before it hits him and the lightning dragon hits the ground.  
>"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." Kimiko said.<br>"How about this then? Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and charged.  
>"Ha! That's not good enough!" Kimiko yelled and jumped away then in a flash he was behind Kimiko. "What?"<br>"Too slow!" Naruto yelled and the Rasengan hit Kimiko in the back, full force.  
><em>Just like his father,<em> Kakashi thought.  
>"Ahhh!" Kimiko yelled and went through several trees before one of the trees stopped him. "Ha. I can still fight."<br>"Not after this you won't!" Sakura yelled and punched him into the ground, and then the ground shook under Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto's feet. There was also a huge hole in the ground where Sakura punched Kimiko. Kimiko was out cold.  
>"Let's get going before more of them show up." Naruto said.<br>"Yeah." Kakashi agreed. Sasuke nodded and Sakura came running up to them.  
>"Okay! Are we going to catch up with the others?" Sakura asked.<br>"At the speed they were going at it'd be a miracle if we caught up to them." Naruto said.  
>"Right. Gai... makes a challenge out of everything." Sakura said.<br>"Yeah! And remember with Gaara? The speed he made us go at turned a three day trip into one day!" Naruto laughed.  
>"That's not funny! My legs were killing me after that!" Sakura said.<br>"Don't remind me. That was humiliating." Kakashi said.  
>"Haha! Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that! It was weird too... Gai can make something so simple extremely weird." Naruto said.<br>"Yeah." Sakura and Kakashi both agreed. Sasuke was being quiet not actually knowing what they were talking about.  
>"Come on, let's go!" Naruto said and they all started to head back to the leaf village.<p>

*At the leaf village in Tsunade's office*

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Tsunade yelled at Naruto as soon as he came in the door.  
>"Uhm... what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.<br>"You went into the Raikage's building alone! Looked for Sasuke and there's no way you could have known where that cell was or if it was guarded!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.  
>"But I'm perfectly fine aren't I?" Naruto asked.<br>"That doesn't change the fact that it was stupid!" Tsunade yelled.  
>"Fine, it was stupid! Okay! But I'd still do it a thousand times over and you know it!" Naruto yelled.<br>"(Sigh) That's why it bothers me so much." Tsunade said.  
>"You should probably deal with the elders now Tsunade." Kakashi said.<br>"And why's that?" Tsunade asked.  
>"We got Sasuke back, why else?" Naruto asked grinning.<br>"What? Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?" Tsunade demanded.  
>"You didn't give the opportunity." Naruto said.<br>"Well, where is Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.  
>"Hey." Sasuke said stepping next to Naruto.<br>"Okay. I do need to deal with the elders first so you will just have to wait here. Naruto you'll stay too. Everyone else can leave." Tsunade said. Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke after saying bye and Sakura went to the hospital to take her shift after she said bye. About an hour passed without Naruto or Sasuke saying a word.  
>"So..." Sasuke tried to start a conversation but he wasn't good at it.<br>"Yeah... uhm, it's great to have ya back." Naruto smiled.  
>"Still only eat ramen?" Sasuke asked.<br>"No actually," Naruto said, "I don't get the choice that often anymore anyway."  
>"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Half the places I go when on a mission don't have ramen shops so I have to settle for something else." Naruto said.  
>"...And you're a Jounin, right?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Yeah!" Naruto grinned.  
>"Heh. You're not as annoying as you used to be." Sasuke commented.<br>"Well obviously. I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto rolled his eyes.  
>"Then you can't be a knuckle head anymore." Sasuke smirked.<br>"Haha, funny Sasuke." Naruto said rolling his eyes again. "What about you? All we've been talking about is me."  
>"What's there to talk about? I haven't really changed." Sasuke said.<br>"Well I don't know. It doesn't really matter what it is." Naruto said.  
>"Okay then, um... you already know I've killed Orochimaru and my brother... you were there when I killed Danzo..." Sasuke started to mumble things.<br>"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said waving a hand in his face.  
>"Huh? What?" Sasuke said.<br>"Haha. You trailed off." Naruto said.  
>"Oh okay. Well uh there's nothing to tell you. You already know everything that's happened." Sasuke stated.<br>"What about the team you made, I don't know anything about them." Naruto said.  
>"You mean Karin, Jugo, and Suegetsu?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Yeah." Naruto said.  
>"Well, Karin disappeared during the fight with Danzo, Suegetsu as you know died in the fight with Danzo, and Jugo either was killed or got away when the Cloud village captured me." Sasuke said.<br>"Oh. Uhm..." Naruto was quiet and so was Sasuke.  
>"Okay!" Tsunade said walking in.<br>"So?" Naruto asked looking over to Tsunade.  
>"You're lucky I can use you against them." Tsunade said.<br>"Uh..." Naruto said.  
>"Huh? Oh again you saved Sasuke!" Tsunade smiled.<br>"Okay..." Naruto said.  
>"What if I hadn't brought you up in the conversation, Sasuke would probably have been executed." Tsunade said.<p>

"I guess I shouldn't have said that... anyway, Sasuke is going under house arrest for a month, Anbu black ops will be outside the house at all times. And Naruto." Tsunade said.  
>"Yeah?" Naruto asked.<br>"I want you there too, in case the Anbu get out of hand." Tsunade said.  
>"Great. That's a great thought. Any minute an Anbu could freak and attack." Naruto said sarcastically.<br>"Well, you're the only person besides me who could stop them. Sasuke could probably too but if he fought back he'll get in serious trouble. That's why you're going to stay there." Tsunade said.  
>"Okay." Naruto said.<br>"Isn't the point of having them so I can't leave?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Yeah. But I'm going to trust that you'll stay, besides Naruto will be there, that should be enough." Tsunade said.<br>"Alright." Sasuke said.  
>"You can go. Oh and Sasuke, you'll be staying at Naruto's while under house arrest, after a month you can go where you please." Tsunade said.<br>"Yes, ma-am." Sasuke said.  
>"See ya in a month then grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said running out the door.<br>"Naruto! I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke then ran out the door seeing why the blonde did, Tsunade might kill you.  
>"Still live in the same old apartment?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the streets of Konoha. People were glaring, saying things like traitor, you're just like your brother, and so on, but they dared not to throw anything at him, they could see the hint of anger in Naruto's eyes.<br>"Yup! You hungry?" Naruto asked.  
>"Sort of. Why?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Haha. I'll make you something when we get there." Naruto smiled back at Sasuke.  
>Sasuke was surprised to say the least. He didn't expect to be rescued. He expected to be left there to die. He didn't expect Naruto to show up, and save him. To save him even though he didn't have too. To accept him, to treat him kindly after all he'd done, but he was, and for once in a long time, Sasuke was happy.<br>"Okay." Sasuke said, under his breath he added, "Thanks."  
>"No problem Sasuke." Naruto grinned at the surprised look he got. "Hey I'm not stupid, I know you well enough to know that I have to listen carefully if I want to hear those little things you say."<br>"You were when we were...younger. Guess you've changed a lot." Sasuke stated.  
>"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't mature that much in 6 years?" Naruto asked.<br>"Heh. I guess you've got a point there." Sasuke said. "But you're still as stubborn, right? I can't imagine that changing."  
>"And it never will." Naruto said. "Well, we're here."<br>"Infested with food of some sort I'm guessing." Sasuke said.  
>"Hey! I'm not 12 anymore!" Naruto frowned.<br>"What? Are you saying it's actually clean?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Yup! I'm quite neat now." Naruto told him.<br>"I find that hard to believe but considering I'm going to be here a while it would be pointless to lie." Sasuke stated.  
>"Well I'm guessing I'm gonna be surprising you a lot. How many times was it now, two or three maybe?" Naruto grinned.<br>"I think so." Sasuke agreed and Naruto opened the door letting Sasuke in first and then walking in himself locking the door after.  
>"What do ya want to eat Sasuke?" Naruto asked.<br>"Heh. What happened to my nickname, dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking.  
>"Sorry teme, guess I forgot." Naruto stated with a huge grin on his face.<br>"Heh. I don't know what I want to eat, dobe. Surprise me." Sasuke stated.  
>"Alright. Make yourself comfortable." Naruto said and walked into the kitchen already deciding what he was going to make and Sasuke went and sat on the couch and flicked through the channels.<br>After Naruto finished cooking, he came out with a plate of stake and handed it to Sasuke.  
>"Thanks." Sasuke said.<br>"No problem!" Naruto grinned again.  
>"Aren't you hungry?" Sasuke asked.<br>"No. Not really." Naruto said.  
>"You're the one who gave up half of your food to give to me on the way back when no one else did and you're saying you're not hungry," Sasuke paused, "That's a lie. And an obvious one at that."<br>"I'm not lying teme, if I was hungry I would have just made some food when I was making yours!" Naruto said.  
>"Sure you aren't." Sasuke said sarcastically.<br>"Hmph. Eat your food, teme." Naruto frowned turning his head away and crossing his arms.  
>"You're so easy to upset, dobe." Sasuke stated rolling his eyes.<br>"I'm not upset." Naruto stated turning his head over in Sasuke's direction.  
>"Yeah, then why'd you always act like that when I'd even look your way after I'd refuse to go on a date with Sakura back then?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Why would I be upset about that? I liked Sakura, remember?" Naruto asked tilting his head.  
>"Liked. As in used to?" Sasuke asked smirking noticing Naruto didn't mean to tell him he didn't like Sakura anymore.<br>"Ummm..." Naruto said.  
>"Does anyone else know you don't like Sakura anymore?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Yeah actually," Naruto said, "Eh, I never really liked her to begin with."  
>"You're open today." Sasuke said.<br>"Damn. I really should think about what I'm saying." Naruto said.  
>"No. Not at all. I find it quite interesting to find all these things about you. Heh, guess you're not as well known as people think." Sasuke stated.<br>"I even fooled an Uchiha." Naruto stated with a smirk.  
>"Hn, dobe. I'm finding out now aren't I?" Sasuke asked.<br>"That's only because I'm giving it away." Naruto said.  
>"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said.<br>"Fine then, I won't tell you anything else that you don't know about me." Naruto said forcing himself not to smirk.  
>"What? Shit! I take it back!" Sasuke said. And Naruto was starting to smirk but still trying not to.<br>"Too late, teme. Looks Like I'm not the only one who needs to think before I speak." Naruto stated.  
>"Damnit, dobe! Just tell me!" Sasuke said.<br>"What's with the sudden interest in me anyway? I could have told you before and you wouldn't have cared." Naruto stated.  
>"You don't know that." Sasuke stated.<br>"Sure I don't. You just deny it all you want, it's not going to get you anywhere." Naruto said.  
>"Okay, okay. I wouldn't have cared. Now will you tell me?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Neh that still doesn't answer my question." Naruto stated.  
>"What is it?" Sasuke asked.<br>"What's with the sudden interest?" Naruto asked again.  
>"I don't know. 'Cause I can tell you're not going to rant on about it, and you're really... you're really the only friend I have here now. The only one who really cares..." Sasuke hanged his head and was obviously upset, and to Naruto it was shocking, he hadn't seen him upset since his brother killed his family.<br>"Sasuke..." Naruto said and lowered his head to look at Sasuke, but he just turned his head away from Naruto. That was enough to tell Naruto, hell it was enough to tell anybody, that he was really upset. "You can cry you know. I don't mind."  
>Sasuke made a very quiet sniffing noise and Naruto had to strain his ears for when it happened again and he realised he'd already been crying he was just trying to hide it. And then without thinking, Naruto hugged him, and for a second Sasuke was tense, he didn't expect Naruto to hug him, or hear him for that matter, but then he relaxed but made no attempt to move.<br>"I'm here Sasuke. If you want to talk, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just want someone around or anything really. You can come to me. I'd stop what I'm doing. I want you to. I want to be that person you go to because I care." Naruto said. And as soon as he stopped talking Sasuke turned in his hold, gripping onto the back of Naruto's shirt, and buried his face in his chest.  
>"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered.<br>"For what?" Naruto asked softly while stroking his hand through Sasuke's hair.  
>"For leaving." Sasuke whispered.<br>"It's okay. I'm not mad. All that matters is that you came back." Naruto whispered back.  
>"I don't know how you could forgive me. I hurt you, and you kept chasing after me. I always thought it was because of the promise you made to Sakura, but I was wrong." Sasuke said and started crying harder.<br>"Sasuke, there's nothing in the world you could ever do to make me hate you. I'll always forgive you." Naruto said softly still stroking his head.  
>"I never want to be alone again." Sasuke said almost weakly.<br>"You never have to be, Sasuke. I'll be right by your side, forever. I promise." Naruto said the last two words softly but sternly. And Sasuke said nothing, only buried himself further into Naruto's chest and sobbed until he fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto carried him into his room and put him in his bed, he was going to leave but then Sasuke's grip was back on him, holding tightly onto his arm.  
>"Don't leave." Sasuke was pleading, and that practically crushed Naruto. Why was he even pleading? He hadn't even asked Naruto once before he started.<br>"Okay." Naruto said.  
>And Sasuke let go and Naruto was about to turn around again to get a chair to sit on when Sasuke asked, "Where are you going?"<br>"To get a chair." Naruto stated.  
>"Why?" Sasuke asked.<br>"To sit on, why else?" Naruto asked.  
>"Why don't you just lay down?" Sasuke asked.<br>"With you? But why-" Naruto was cut off.  
>"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked." Sasuke sounded so sad as he closed his eyes.<br>"(Sigh)Move over a little." Naruto sighed.  
>"Why?" Sasuke asked confused.<br>"To lay down of course." Naruto said and rolled his eyes yet again, but Sasuke didn't care, he smiled and moved over enough for Naruto to get in. Then Naruto crawled under the covers with Sasuke, and Sasuke instantly moved closer and started to cuddle with him, his head buried in the crook of his neck, and his hands on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him closer, and that's how they fell asleep but before they did Naruto said, "So much for the stake." And Sasuke made an "mmn" sound before he was completely asleep, and then Naruto was too.


	3. Anbu Attack

**NARUSASU Chapter 3: Anbu Attack!**

**Sasuke was still asleep, nuzzled up to Naruto when he woke up the next day. Naruto just smiled at him and continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling thinking of what he could possibly do without moving. He attempted to open the drawer beside his bed where he knew his book was but failed to do so, he would have to move to open it. He sighed, so reading was out of the question. Now what was he going to do? Then Sasuke shuffled a bit and Naruto noticed that Sasuke was mumbling something, and then he heard a whimper. Was Sasuke having a nightmare? Naruto wasn't 100% sure but he decided to wake Sasuke up just in case.**

"**Sasuke, hey Sasuke, wake up." Naruto said shaking him gently. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he was now breathing heavy. Naruto immediately started to rub his back and whisper softly that it was alright, that it was just a dream. Sasuke seemed to calm down pretty fast and was just lying on Naruto's chest.**

"**Thanks." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.**

"**Any time." Naruto smiled. Sasuke just closed his eyes. Then they heard a banging on the door. Sasuke rolled off of Naruto so he'd be able to get up.**

"**You okay?" Naruto asked as he sat up. Sasuke just nodded and Naruto sighed getting up and going to the door.**

"**God, took you long enough!" Sakura said.**

"**Hey, what's up Sakura?" Naruto asked yawning.**

"**Don't tell me you just got up." Sakura said disbelievingly.**

"**Yeah, why's that such a surprise I rarely get up early." Naruto asked.**

"**Because it's already 3 in the afternoon idiot!" Sakura yelled.**

"**Whaaat?" Naruto yelled surprised.**

"**Exactly," Sakura said, "Anyway, Kakashi sensei wants us to train today. Do you know where Sasuke is?"**

"**Yeah, he's here." Naruto said.**

"**He is! Why?" Sakura asked.**

"**He was put under house arrest and I have to watch him... sort of... get the specifics off Grandma Tsunade, I don't know why she wouldn't have told you already though..." Naruto said.**

"**Well I guess it's just me and Kakashi sensei then..." Sakura said.**

"**Heheh, sorry Sakura, I guess so. Unless you could somehow convince him to combine another squad for training or something," Naruto said.**

"**Hmm... maybe... well, see ya around Naruto!" Sakura said as she turned and ran off.**

"**See ya!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed the stake that was left on the table and threw it out, then went back to his room to find that Sasuke had fallen back asleep. Naruto shrugged turning around and going into the kitchen making himself something to eat, when he finished it he went back into his room and sat on the bed, he grabbed his book from the drawer next to his bed and started to read it. An hour later Sasuke still hadn't woken up and Naruto was actually starting to worry, it had to be around four now. So he decided to wake Sasuke up again, but this time Sasuke wouldn't wake up. Now Naruto looked alarmed, he made a Shadow Clone and had it leave in search for Sakura. Apparently these Anbu aren't that smart since when they saw the clone leave, two of them came in.**

"**Huh? What are—you did this, didn't you?" Naruto yelled.**

"**Of course not! We saw you leave and we came in to make sure the Uchiha was still watched." One of them said. This one is a male.**

"**That's not true! You only stay outside and make sure he doesn't try to leave, nothing else, nothing more!" Naruto said.**

"**Oh that's right, you use to be in the Anbu didn't you?" The other one asked. This one is a female.**

"**Tell me what you did." Naruto demanded.**

"**We already told you we didn't do anything." He said.**

"**Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura yelled running in.**

"**I don't know. Sasuke won't wake up!" Naruto yelled. Sakura ran over to him, eyeing the Anbu warily. Sakura asked why the Anbu were here and Naruto shook his head in a "no" manner. Sakura let the question go for now and went over to Sasuke and checked to see if she could tell what was wrong, but everything looked normal.**

"**Naruto, I don't know what's wrong with him." Sakura told him.**

"**...Then can you go tell the Hokage that Sasuke wouldn't wake up for me?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sure. Are you going to be alright though?" Sakura asked. Since when did Naruto call Tsunade "the Hokage"?**

"**Yeah, don't worry about me." Naruto said.**

"**Okay." Sakura said and then she was off.**

"**Naruto why don't you let one of us have a look." The female Anbu asked.**

"**No, that's alright. I'll just wait for the Hokage." Naruto said. They both shared a glance and Naruto wasn't sure he liked that.**

"**Move Uzumaki." The male Anbu demanded.**

"**Or what? What will you do if I say no?" Naruto asked.**

"**We'll make you move." The female Anbu told him.**

"**Go ahead and try!" Naruto yelled getting into a fighting position. The two Anbu charged at him, drawing their blades. Naruto did the same. Five minutes later Tsunade and Sakura showed up.**

"**Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she saw one of the two Anbu black ops weapons slice up Naruto's skin from his left shoulder down to the right of his waist.**

"**Ahhh!" Naruto yelled in pain falling to one knee, he already had some pretty bad cuts. He had a stab wound on his right leg, another slash on his collar bone having just missed his neck, and he had another one that Tsunade and Sakura hadn't seen yet on his back, a slash from right to left across his lower back.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Tsunade yelled at the Anbu.**

"**Our jobs! The Uchiha should be executed, and if you won't do it we will!" The male of the two yelled.**

"**You will not! The two of you can now go and wait in my office!" Tsunade yelled at them. They both grumbled but left without complaint.**

"**Heh, nice timing." Naruto said.**

"**Nice timing would have been us getting here before you'd even gotten hurt in the first place." Tsunade said.**

"**No, that would have been 'perfect timing'." Naruto grinned. Tsunade sighed but smiled anyway. Sakura did too.**

"**You know you really are an idiot Naruto." Sakura said.**

"**And I wouldn't change that for the world." Naruto said still grinning. Tsunade and Sakura both laughed at that. Tsunade then went over to Sasuke to try and figure out what happened to him while Sakura bandaged Naruto up.**

"**Any idea to what happened?" Naruto asked when Sakura finished bandaging his back and chest.**

"**No, I'll have to get it out of the Anbu. You are more than welcome to join." Tsunade told Naruto.**

"**Then who'll watch Sasuke?" Naruto asked.**

"**He'll come with us." Tsunade said.**

**Naruto nodded getting up, walked over to the bed, and was about to pick Sasuke up when Tsunade and Sakura stopped him by yelling, "Don't even think about it!"**

"**Whoa! Calm down, will ya? I'm fine." Naruto said.**

"**No you are NOT fine!" They both yelled.**

"**Fine, fine. I won't carry Sasuke." Naruto said putting his hands up as if to defend himself.**

"**Now go put a shirt on." Sakura demanded. Naruto obliged, walking over to his dresser and grabbing one of his Jounin shirts.**

"**Can we go now?" Naruto asked.**

"**Impatient aren't we?" Tsunade said.**

"**Let's go or I will carry Sasuke and leave without you." Naruto said. They laughed; Tsunade picking Sasuke up, and then they headed to the Hokage building and into her office where the two Anbu were waiting. Sakura had been informed of the situation on the way there.**

"**Now what did you two do?" Tsunade asked immediately.**

"**Like we're going to tell you that." The male Anbu with a fox mask said, who is now dubbed "Fox Mask".**

"**Oh but you will." Tsunade said with an evil smile.**

"**As if!" The female Anbu with a wolf mask said, who is now dubbed "Wolf Mask".**

"**What do you really plan to accomplish by doing this?" Naruto asked.**

"**We already told you why we were doing it you should be able to figure out the rest." Fox Mask said.**

"**Why do you want him dead so bad? What did he do that was so wrong?" Naruto asked.**

"**Isn't it obvious? He betrayed Konoha! He's a traitor! He should be dead!" Wolf Mask said.**

"**He regrets it! And he never attacked this village!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Just because you fall for his lies so easily doesn't mean we do!" Wolf Mask yelled.**

"**You can't prove that they're lies!" Naruto yelled.**

"**You can't prove that they're the truth!" Wolf Mask retorted.**

"**Maybe I can't prove it but at least I don't go around trying to kill someone just because I don't agree with something!" Naruto yelled.**

"**He left once, he'll do so again!" Fox Mask said.**

"**How do you know that? How could you know what someone was going to do? You weren't right about me when you made the choice to say and think I was a demon just because it was sealed inside of me! You were wrong then so why is it you can't be now?" Naruto yelled.**

"**It doesn't matter what you say you can't change our minds!" Fox Mask yelled.**

"**Then think that, but you don't have a right to kill someone just because you think something will happen!" Naruto said.**

"**You'd better figure this out or Uchiha is gonna be in a lot of pain for a long time." Wolf Mask smirked snapping her fingers and as if on cue Sasuke started to scream in pain.**

"**Sasuke," Naruto yelled running to Sasuke's side, "Tsunade we have to do something!"**

"**I know!" Tsunade said. Shizune suddenly came running in with what looked to be around five scrolls. After she caught her breath she immediately turned to Tsunade.**

"**I think what's happening to Sasuke is in one of these scrolls!" Shizune said and by the smirks that were adorning the Anbu black ops faces Naruto doubted it, and then something crossed his mind.**

"**What if it was a forbidden jutsu?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked surprised at his comment.**

"**Shizune! Get the Forbidden Scroll!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran off, while Sakura and Tsunade were going through the five scrolls Shizune had brought up Naruto frantically tried to ease Sasuke's pain, even though he was pretty sure he couldn't hear him.**

"**Naruto it's no use. He can't hear you." Sakura said.**

"**You don't know that for sure!" Naruto said and continued to try and comfort Sasuke no matter how hopeless it seemed. Shizune came running in with the Forbidden Scroll a few minutes later.**

"**Shizune pass it!" Naruto said unravelling his arm from Sasuke's waist so that he'd be able to catch it. Shizune then threw the scroll over to him and Naruto put his arm back around Sasuke's waist while somehow managing to open the scroll. After a half an hour you finally heard an "Ah-ha!" This came from Naruto.**

"**What?" They all said, well almost all of them.**

"**I think I found it!" Naruto said handing it over to Tsunade.**

"**...I think you're right Naruto, this looks like the jutsu." Tsunade said after reading over the jutsu.**

"**So can you undo it?" Naruto asked.**

"**I think so." Tsunade said. Tsunade then proceeded to do the hand signs to release the jutsu, and then Sasuke stopped screaming and all eyes were on him as his eyes slowly started to open.**

"**Huh? Why are we at Tsunade's office?" Sasuke asked. Everyone except the Anbu sighed in relief.**

"**You can go now." Tsunade said.**

"**Alright! See ya later Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said getting up and pulling Sasuke with him and then running out of there as an unknown object just missed Naruto's head.**

"**Did I miss something?" Sasuke asked confused.**

"**Don't worry Sasuke! Everything's alright!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke along.**

"**Why does that make me even more worried?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.**

**Sasuke just sighed and shook his head. Once they got back to Naruto's place all the other Anbu were waiting outside.**

"**Uh... Hey?" Naruto said.**

"**What the hell happened Uzumaki?" One Anbu asked.**

"**Eh? Nothing that isn't already over." Naruto smiled.**

"**Fine, I'll just have to get the details out of the Hokage." The same Anbu said.**

"**Sure!" Naruto grinned. The Anbu then proceeded to go back to their original stations.**

"**Okay, what the hell happened?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Nothing, don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you that only makes me worry more!" Sasuke said.**

"**Then learn not to!" Naruto said.**

"**No, just tell me!" Sasuke ordered.**

"**Well maybe I don't want to." Naruto grinned again.**

"**Well maybe you have to!" Sasuke said.**

"**No, no, I don't think I do." Naruto said still grinning. Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes glaring.**

"**Growl and glare all you want it isn't going to change anything." Naruto said flopping down on the couch. Sasuke continued to glare as he sat down beside him, after an hour Sasuke finally gave up.**

"**What time is it?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I don't have a clue." Naruto said.**

"**...Do you even have a clock?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Yeah, there's one in the bedroom and one in the kitchen." Naruto said. Sasuke got up then and walked to the kitchen and found a clock that read 7:30pm.**

"**How long was I asleep for?" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Huh? What time is it?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder.**

"**7:30!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Oh... that took awhile." Naruto said under his breath.**

"**What took awhile? Naruto, just tell me." Sasuke said. Naruto contemplated that for a bit but in the end his answer remained the same.**

"**No. Just don't worry about it." Naruto said.**

"**..."**

"**Look Sasuke, it's already over, nothing's gonna happen, so there's nothing to worry about." Naruto said noticing Sasuke seemed upset.**

"**Hn." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed; obviously Sasuke was going use the silent treatment—or whatever you want to call it—on him. Naruto just lay on the couch while Sasuke stood leaning against a wall staring at him. Once it hit 9:00 Naruto caved.**

"**Fine! If you want to know that bad I'll tell you!" Naruto said and when he heard no comment or footsteps he looked over to see Sasuke sitting on the floor, asleep. Naruto blinked a few times before he shook his head and laughed a little. He then got up and walked over to Sasuke, picking him up and carrying him into Naruto's room and on the bed. Naruto sighed looking around his room; it was trashed thanks to the Anbu so Naruto started to clean it all up. Ten minutes later he heard a shuffling sound and then Sasuke's voice saying, "What are you—wait, what happened in here?"**

"**Heheh, well the Anbu got a 'little' out of hand." Naruto said.**

"**A little, eh," Sasuke said until he realised something, "Wait, that means... they attacked me..."**

"**Uh... yeah..." Naruto sighed. Too late to try and hide it now.**

"**And you got hurt didn't you?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Hey, I'm fine!" Naruto said. **_**You're the one who almost died.**_

"**Liar." Sasuke said sitting up and crossing his arms.**

"**Why does everyone think that?" Naruto said.**

"**Yeah, definitely a liar." Sasuke stated.**

"**I am not!" Naruto said.**

"**Then prove it! Let me see your wounds!" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed, he knew Sasuke wasn't going to think he was fine at all either way but he obliged anyway, removing the shirt and rolling up his right pant leg.**

"**You are not fine at all!" Sasuke yelled. Yup, he was right, that's exactly what Sasuke would think.**

"**Of course you think that..." Naruto said rolling his eyes.**

"**Hn... wait, why didn't Sakura just heal you?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Uh... yeah... having Kyuubi doesn't let me get healed." Naruto said.**

"**...You can't be serious." Sasuke said.**

"**Yeah I wish," Naruto said, "But hey I heal fast anyway so I'll be fine!"**

**Sasuke grumbled getting up and pulling Naruto over and onto Naruto's bed and demanding him not to get up unless it was absolutely necessary. Naruto sighed; of course Sasuke had to be such a pain. After he managed to get Naruto to promise him that he wouldn't get up, Sasuke sat on the bed.**

"**I thought you were tired." Naruto said.**

"**I never said that." Sasuke said.**

"**You fell asleep on the floor, I think that speaks for itself." Naruto said.**

"**Hmph. Well where am I supposed to sleep anyway," Sasuke asked, "You don't have any spare rooms."**

"**In here." Naruto said.**

"**...With you?" Sasuke asked.**

"**If ya want, I can always sleep on the couch." Naruto said.**

"**No stay," Sasuke said as he climbed under the covers and instantly fell asleep.**

"**See I knew you were tired." Naruto smiled.**

"**I'm still awake you know." Sasuke said. That only made Naruto's smile widen.**

"**That doesn't change that I'm right." Naruto said.**

"**Whatever dobe." Sasuke said.**

"**Night teme." Naruto laughed.**

**Sasuke just grumbled something incoherent and turned on his side, his back facing Naruto. That only made Naruto laugh even more, that was until his wounds started to hurt from his laughing. Sasuke had already fallen asleep at this point and Naruto was going to get up to retrieve his book until he remembered what he had promised Sasuke and sighed deciding to just go to sleep. **

**Naruto woke up the next day to something hitting him on the head. Naruto immediately groaned as he grabbed his throbbing head. He looked up to see Sasuke curled up in a ball with his eyes closed tightly. Naruto blinked, that wasn't what he expected to see.**

"**Hey, Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked moving closer to him. Sasuke shook his head in a "no" manner, then Sasuke got up and ran into the bathroom. Naruto got up and walked over to the bathroom and saw Sasuke puking. Sasuke was sick. Naruto sighed and walked over to him and then kneeled beside him, rubbing his back affectionately with one hand and holding his hair back with another. After a few minutes Sasuke stopped puking and wiped the bile off his face and then he just leaned on Naruto, he felt like shit, scratch that, he felt worse than shit. Naruto then started to stroke his hand through Sasuke's hair. They stayed like that for five minutes probably then Sasuke got up and started to walk back to Naruto's room, Naruto followed.**

"**Do you need anything?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head no. Then Naruto lay beside him and Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist in response.**

"**Sorry, I punched you so you'd wake up." Sasuke said closing his eyes.**

"**Don't worry about it." Naruto said.**

"**You don't want me to worry about anything." Sasuke stated.**

"**That's true." Naruto said. Sasuke just smiled at that.**

"**You keep on looking out for me and I can't understand why for the life of me." Sasuke said.**

"**I care that's why." Naruto said.**

"**But why do you care? What did I ever do that would make it so that you'd forgive me no matter what I did?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed, he wasn't sure how to explain that to him but he would try.**

"**Well, I guess they're a lot of things really..." Naruto said. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was looking at him by how Sasuke had shifted.**

"**The biggest being that you saved me from myself, or the village technically." Naruto said.**

"**And how exactly did I do that?" Sasuke asked completely lost.**

"**Well, you were there, a rival, a friend; I mean it gave me a reason to actually **_**live**_**." Naruto said emphasizing the last word.**

"**...Really? Are you actually serious?" Sasuke asked after awhile.**

"**Yeah, of course I am!" Naruto said.**

"**Ch' thanks dobe." Sasuke said closing his eyes again.**

"**Any time, Sas-GAY!" Naruto smirked.**

"**Mhmm... wait—what did you just say?" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Haha! You just admitted you're gay!" Naruto couldn't stop laughing and Sasuke was blushing, much to his disliking, though Naruto hadn't noticed...**

"**Shut up!" Sasuke yelled sounding like it actually bothered him.**

"**Huh? Hey, I'm sorry, I was only joking." Naruto said. Sasuke just turned on his side and ignored him.**

"**Hey, come on, I really am sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you." Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke tensed at the contact so Naruto removed his hand. Naruto sighed; he didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought Sasuke would have been so upset about it.**

"_**You really are making the Uchiha pretty pathetic Kit."**_ **Kyuubi rang in Naruto's head.**

"_He's not pathetic!"_** Naruto thought.**

"_**He sure as hell looks it."**_**Kyuubi said.**

"_No he doesn't! Now back off Kyuubi!"_** Naruto thought.**

"_**But why Kit?" **_**Kyuubi asked.**

"_Quiet, now!"_ **Naruto yelled in his head.**

**When he heard Kyuubi trying to say something else Naruto completely blocked him out. Naruto then looked at Sasuke again and he noticed that Sasuke's rise and fall of his chest was in a "shaky" rhythm, finding that strange Naruto started to listen very carefully and realised Sasuke was crying.**

"**Sasuke, please don't cry. I'm really, really sorry." Naruto said. He was starting to feel really horrible; he'd only meant it as a joke. But Sasuke didn't stop crying, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was even hearing him right now. Naruto tried placing an arm on him again and again Sasuke tensed. Naruto wondered if he should just leave Sasuke alone for awhile.**

"**I can leave you alone if that's what you want." Naruto said. And that Sasuke heard and when he did, he immediately tackled Naruto, burying his face in Naruto's chest. That wasn't what Sasuke wanted, not the least bit close.**

"**No, don't leave, stay. You said you would! You promised me you wouldn't leave!" Sasuke sounded scared. That was strange too, but he didn't care that it was strange. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke, telling him he wasn't going to leave, he wasn't going to break his promise, and anything else to try and calm Sasuke down, and after awhile he did, he relaxed and just lies on top of Naruto while Naruto held him tightly and close. And Sasuke felt save, loved, cared for, and so much more emotions and he couldn't help but love it, Naruto was definitely his "safe heaven".**

"**Naruto..." Sasuke said.**

"**Yeah?" Naruto said.**

"**I want to tell you something, but I don't know how you're gonna take it." Sasuke said sitting up. **_**And that's what scares me the most, how you'll take it.**_

"**You can tell me, I won't get mad. I promise." Naruto said still lying down.**

"**I... I... can't do it." Sasuke said lowering his head.**

"**What? I'm confused." Naruto said.**

"**I can't say it! I'm too scared!" Sasuke said looking away.**

"**You don't have to be scared though, I'm never gonna leave you. I'll always be there. I made you that promise and I plan to keep it." Naruto said.**

"**Okay..." Sasuke said nervously. He knew he was going to have to say it so... he took a deep breath and—**

"**I—mgph!" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto kissing him. Sasuke blinked a few times, he was shocked.**

"**I love ya too teme." Naruto said in a soft loving voice. And Sasuke burrowed his head into his chest again as tears once again fell down his face, but this time they were tears of joy.**

"**You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's chest but Naruto managed to figure it out.**

"**You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Naruto smiled. Sasuke just made a hmph noise against his chest.**

"**Oh god, I'm gonna throw up again." Sasuke said getting up and running into the bathroom yet again. Naruto sighed, getting up and walking over to Sasuke, rubbing his back and holding his hair back like he had earlier.**

"**Naruto." Sasuke said.**

"**Yeah?" Naruto asked.**

"**I'm hungry." Sasuke said.**

"**For what?" Naruto asked not catching on.**

"**Idiot." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.**

"**No not really." Naruto whispered in his ear, before he licked the shell of it and then started to nibble on it. He then moved to Sasuke's mouth, who he kissed passionately, Naruto started to nibble on Sasuke's lower lip which got him a gasp from Sasuke, he then took that advantage to invade his mouth with his tongue, which got him another gasp from Sasuke. He started to feel everything that was Sasuke, memorising Sasuke so that it was engraved into his head. Sasuke was doing the same, as their tongues battled for dominance, Naruto winning in the end, he ravaged Sasuke's mouth, then went down to his neck where he nibbled, sucked, nibbled again until it drew blood, lapped it up, and repeated that process somewhere else, weather it was still on his neck, jaw bone, or somewhere else with sensitive skin, hell it didn't even have to be sensitive, Naruto just liked the reactions he got when he did that on a sensitive spot of skin. Sasuke had at some point lost his shirt during all this, and Naruto was now putting butterfly kisses all the way down to Sasuke's waist line.**

"**Naruto! D-Don't..." Sasuke was trying to talk.**

"**I'm not gonna Sasuke, don't worry, okay, just relax, I'm not gonna go lower okay?" Naruto told Sasuke, straddling him. Sasuke nodded as he relaxed. Naruto smiled and continued with what he had been doing. After an hour they stopped, Sasuke must have had over 2 dozen hickeys over his upper body, while Naruto had around a dozen hickeys.**

"**Alright, come on Sasuke." Naruto said trying to get him to get up.**

"**Uh-uh. I don't want to get up." Sasuke said laying his head on Naruto's lap.**

"**You have to get up eventually." Naruto smiled.**

"**Why's that?" Sasuke asked looking up at him.**

"**To get into the bed." Naruto stated.**

"**I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said.**

"**You aren't joking, are you?" Naruto asked.**

"**No." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.**

"**Fine, I'll just carry you then." Naruto said.**

"**Hmm, okay." Sasuke said. Naruto just shook his head a little and smiled as he picked Sasuke up bridle style and walked over to the bed and then just fell on it and got under the covers, as did Sasuke. Sasuke was laying on top of Naruto, resting his head on Naruto's chest.**

"**Nnh, why do you call it "the bed" instead of "my bed"?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I don't know. And even if I was to replace the term "the" it wouldn't be with "my"." Naruto said.**

"**Why? It is your bed." Sasuke stated. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke looked confused and Naruto just smiled.**

"**I'd say it's our bed." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked a few times before he said anything.**

"**Why? I don't live here..." Sasuke asked.**

"**You told me you didn't want to be alone anymore, and you aren't, not for a second." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled knowing that he was saying that he would live with him.**

"**Hn, dobe, what makes you think I want to live here?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Well, I'll live in the Uchiha district if you want, hell I'd move to Sound if that's what you wanted. But to me my place is just as much mine as it is yours." Naruto said. Sasuke just closed his eyes and nuzzled up to him, smiling all the while.**

"**I love you." Sasuke whispered.**

"**I love you too." Naruto said kissing him on top of his head and tightening his hold on Sasuke.**

"**Night," Sasuke said.**

"**Night," Naruto said as Sasuke nuzzled into him once more before they both fell asleep.**


	4. Shinobi Escapes and Anbu Gone Mad

**NaruSasu Chapter 4:**

**Anbu Escape**

**And**

**Shinobi Gone Mad**

**Naruto woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. Sasuke was already up so he guessed it was Sasuke making something. He yawned as he got up and grabbed a clean pair of his Jounin uniform and headed for the showers, when he came out he went into the kitchen, finding Sasuke there cooking something that sure as hell smelled good but he wasn't sure what it was.**

"**That smells good, what is it?" Naruto smiled walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind and then resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.**

"**Onigiri and Kitsune Udon, I hope you like it." Sasuke said.**

"**If it tastes as good as it smells I sure will." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.**

**Naruto then proceeded to set the table, when both of them where done they ate. Naruto thanked Sasuke for the meal with a grin plastered on his face also telling him it tasted great. Sasuke smiled and now they were sitting on the couch watching TV. After a few hours there was a knock on Naruto's door, so Naruto got up and went to get it. There were two Anbu standing there.**

"**Uh... is something... wrong?" Naruto asked not sure why they were there.**

"**Lady Hokage wants to speak with you, Sakura's on her way here to take watch over Sasuke while you're there, so you might want to get into uniform." The Anbu told him.**

"**Got it thanks," Naruto said. The Anbu teleported away and Naruto closed the door and headed for his room.**

"**Where are you going?" Sasuke asked watching Naruto.**

"**Apparently Grandma Tsunade wants to see me, Sakura's on her way here to take my place while I talk to her, I'm just getting my vest and some gear." Naruto said walking into his room. Sasuke for whatever reasons decided to follow him.**

"**Sakura's coming? How long are you going to be gone?" Sasuke asked sitting on the bed.**

"**I don't know." Naruto responded grabbing his Jounin vest. Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto walked over to him while he slid his green Jounin vest on and sat down beside him.**

**Naruto asked Sasuke if something was wrong. Sasuke replied with a simple, no. Sasuke was then pulled into a hug by Naruto who said, "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you." Sasuke nodded hugging Naruto back and resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke on top of his head, telling him it wasn't like he was going to be put on a mission or anything. Sasuke nodded again.**

"**Good, now you don't go and be an asshole to Sakura while I'm gone, try to reconnect... or connect for the first time..." Naruto said. Sasuke snorted at Naruto, but agreed anyway.**

"**Okay, Sakura, I know you're standing there, you can just come in." Naruto said and Sakura opened the door to Naruto's room walking in.**

"**You never cease to amaze me Naruto." Sakura stated.**

"**It's what I'm known for." Naruto grinned ear to ear.**

"**Yeah, yeah, you better get going before Lady Tsunade bites your head off for being late." Sakura advised him.**

"**Right... that isn't fun..." Naruto said, "Now Sasuke remember you said you wouldn't be an asshole while I was gone."**

"**Yeah, yeah, just go." Sasuke said pulling out of Naruto's hug. Naruto just laughed and said bye leaving in a cloud of smoke.**

"**You know, Naruto's taken after Kakashi's lateness..." Sakura said, "Let's hope he doesn't come late to your dates." Sasuke blushed and glared at Sakura, which didn't have its usual effect since you know... he's blushing. That's why in Sakura's eyes, he just looks cute.**

"**Yo!" Naruto said as he came into her office in a cloud of smoke.**

"**For once Naruto, you're on time. I'm impressed." Tsunade said.**

"**Good to know," Naruto said, "So, what's up?"**

"**It has to do with the Anbu from the other day," Tsunade said suddenly very serious, Naruto became serious too. Naruto nodded, indicating that he was waiting for Tsunade to continue, "As it turned out you would have had to go to court but that isn't the case anymore. The Anbu escaped the jail they were kept in which has titled them as guilty. They are now Missing Nin. I would send you out to eliminate them, but that's not the case this time, you have to keep watch over Sasuke, but since they might try to attack him again I want you to keep a look out for them. These are they're actual identities."**

**The female had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, light brown eyes, she wore a red and blue Japanese style kimono, blank shinobi shoes, Tsunade told him she was 24 and 5'2'', she had tan skin, and the Leaf headband on her shoulder. While the male had medium shaggy red hair, different coloured eyes, his left green and this right blue, the normal Jounin uniform, black shinobi shoes, Tsunade said he was 27 and 5'5'', he had pale skin, and he had his Leaf headband stitched onto the bottom left of his Jounin shirt.**

**Tsunade continued to tell him things and that Sakura had already been informed of this and when she left she would be telling the other Anbu stationed to help keep watch over Sasuke. After around three hours he was allowed to leave, he was also told that only the members of the rookie nine and their sensei's would be allowed to see Sasuke and that if he wished he was allowed to inform Sasuke of this. Naruto nodded and left heading back to his house, the only thought in his mind being, **_they better stay the hell away from Sasuke or I _will _kill them._

"**Hey guys!" Naruto grinned as he came through the door. They both said hey to him and Sakura continued to tell Sasuke the story she had been telling him before Naruto came in, Naruto caught on to which one she was telling since he was there.**

"**...Yeah, and then this moron over here decided to just explode the whole place!" Sakura yelled.**

"**Hey, it worked didn't it!" Naruto said, "They all either died or got trapped!"**

"**You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sakura yelled at him.**

"**That's never gonna happen, I'm too good to go and get myself killed." Naruto said. Sasuke agreed with Sakura though and he was soon cornered by the two of them and just gave up on the whole thing.**

"**Okay, I get it! I've heard this all before after the mission!" Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke glared at him, but Sakura continued with the story anyway. Sakura finished it with how much of a moron Naruto was, Naruto chose to ignore her comments on him.**

"**I don't see why you all like to insult me all the time." Naruto stated.**

"**We're just hoping that maybe after a while you'll stop doing such idiotic things." Sakura said.**

**Naruto fake gasped saying, "That means you want a completely different Naruto! You're so mean Sakura!"**

"**...Stop turning what I'm saying into a joke!" Sakura said.**

"**Again, you'd have a different Naruto if I did that." Naruto grinned. Sasuke watched their fight quite amused. Sakura was getting frustrated while Naruto turned what she said into a joke of some sort.**

"**Oh my god, Naruto, stop it!" Sakura yelled.**

"**Hey, you just called me your God!" Naruto laughed. Again, he turned her statement into a joke.**

"**This is pointless." Sakura sighed.**

"**You just caught onto that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at him.**

"**Hey, c'mon guys, get along." Naruto said.**

"**You said I had to get along with her while you weren't here, not when you were." Sasuke smirked.**

"**So, then I suppose you'd like it if I left again?" Naruto shot back. That got Sasuke's smirk to disappear as his head shot over in Naruto's direction with a serious look on his face. He didn't say anything though.**

"**Well?" Naruto asked. He was completely prepared to leave if he didn't get a clear answer of, no.**

"**...No..." Sasuke said reluctantly.**

"**Then I suggest you try to get along." Naruto smiled as he went off the wall he had been leaning on and over to the couch where Sakura and Sasuke were sitting and sat beside Sasuke and he would have put an arm over Sasuke if it weren't for the death glare he was giving him, so he decided to put his arms behind his head and if Sasuke wanted him to do something of the sort he'd just have to hope he'd notice.**

**Sakura saw all this happen and smiled knowingly. Naruto said he would leave, but he couldn't really leave even if he wanted too. He was responsible for Sasuke at the moment and with the fact that the two ex Anbu were out and about made her certain that he wouldn't leave Sasuke's side. Sure he might go outside but that's all he would do. Sakura also noticed Sasuke seem a little depressed when all Naruto did was sit there, apparently Naruto noticed too since he pulled Sasuke into a hug which Sasuke decided wasn't worth putting up an act that he hadn't wanted him to do that and just hugged back.**

**Then there was a knocking on the door again. Naruto looked over to Sakura with a question in his eyes and Sakura sighed.**

"**No, don't worry, I'll get it." Sakura said half heartedly. Naruto thanked Sakura, and though Sasuke didn't say anything he was too and they both knew it.**

**As it so happens, Kakashi was at the door, "Hello Sakura is there any reason you're answering the door for Naruto?"**

"**Yes, Sasuke's being sappy." Sakura stated. A flying object just misses hitting her face. She looked over to see an enraged Sasuke being held back by Naruto.**

"**I'm not sappy!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi blinked a few times, having not yet found out about Naruto and Sasuke dating, so he was unaware of what was going on.**

"**What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Oh, right you wouldn't know this, but as it turns out Naruto and Sasuke here are dating!" Sakura said.**

"**Oh really," Kakashi asked, "So which one of you is seme?"**

**There was dead silence for a good 10 minutes. Sakura's cheeks were a dark shade of red, Sasuke's whole face was a dark shade of red, and Naruto just looked surprised. Having had to deal with Jiraiya for a good three years made him mature in that area very fast, so he wasn't affected by it as much as everyone else. Sasuke was also seated on Naruto's lap now since when Naruto had been restraining him he had pulled him on his lap and he wasn't about to move now.**

"**How-How is that any of your business?" Naruto managed to get out.**

"**Hm... this is just a guess, but are **_**you**_** seme?" Kakashi asked talking to Naruto. Naruto was not comfortable about this topic.**

"**We haven't even done any of what you're thinking!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.**

"**Oh, so you know what I'm thinking? That means you thought it yourself." Kakashi stated.**

"**No, I just know your mind works the same as the Pervy-Sage's does." Naruto said.**

"**Just admit it Naruto, you thought about doing it." Kakashi stated.**

"**I did not." Naruto glared.**

"**It's to be expected, I mean especially if you had to be around Jiraiya for three years." Kakashi said.**

"**You learn to tune him out." Naruto stated.**

"**Really? Even if you didn't think those things I'd imagine it would be hard to tune him out." Kakashi said.**

"**I managed to... somehow... are you done with this interrogation of yours or should I go talk to Iruka?" Naruto asked with a smirk.**

"**What? How did you...?" Kakashi asked.**

"**You thought Iruka wouldn't have told me, he tells me everything." Naruto grinned.**

"**He does, does he?" Kakashi asked.**

"**He even told me his 'nickname' for ya." Naruto's grin became an evil one.**

"**Not one word." Kakashi glared.**

"**That all depends on you now doesn't it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's glare remained, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke slightly unburied his face from Naruto's chest now that he knew Kakashi was going to drop the topic, but he did not move from Naruto's lap.**

"**I just dropped by to say hi, I'll be leaving now that I have." Kakashi said as he left in a cloud of smoke.**

"**What do you know, you scared Kakashi sensei off." Sakura said.**

"**I know, aren't I just awesome!" Naruto proclaimed. Sakura just shook her head laughing. Sasuke had relaxed when Kakashi left but chose to stay comfortably seated in Naruto's lap, nuzzling into the crook of his neck sighing contently, while listening to him and Sakura's conversation.**

"**I've got to go, I told Ino I'd help her out at the floor shop, maybe I'll stop by again after. Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke." Sakura said as she walked over and out the door.**

"**Later Sakura!" Naruto responded. Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like, "Bye," but Naruto knew Sakura didn't hear him so he decided to say, "Sasuke says bye too!" That got him a half hearted glare from Sasuke, but Naruto pretended not to notice it.**

"**So Sasuke what do ya wanna do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged as he placed his head back on Naruto's shoulder since he lifted his head to glare at Naruto and closed his eyes. Naruto smiled saying, "You know I think you do." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him with an expression that said what-are-you-talking-about all over it. Naruto's smile turned into a grin as he said, "I think you just want to lie around and cuddle with me." Sasuke growled at him and glared about to get up, but realised that he wasn't going to be able to get out of Naruto's grip. He chose to glare at Naruto some more saying, "Let me go."**

"**Oh c'mon Sasuke, I was only joking." Naruto said not quite sure if Sasuke was all that mad at him or not. Sasuke just made an "hmph" noise at him in response. He turned in his lap so that his back was facing Naruto. Naruto sighed, "Or was that joke actually right? I don't see why you wouldn't just tell me that, you could at least not act all mad at me for it; it makes it so much harder to tell if I've actually done something wrong." Sasuke said nothing, but relaxed a little in Naruto's hold. Naruto loosened his hold enough so that if Sasuke wanted to leave he could, Naruto wasn't going to make him stay if he didn't want too. Naruto didn't notice how Sasuke frowned when he felt Naruto loosen his hold though, but before he could say anything Naruto asked, "So is that or is that not what you want to do?" Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, then very slowly nodded. Naruto smiled laying down and pulling Sasuke with him and letting him turn into his arms until they were chest to chest again and Sasuke was comfortable and then he tightened his grip on Sasuke, holding him close which made Sasuke smile, but what made that smile grow was when he heard Naruto say, "Then that's exactly what we're going to do." Sasuke mumbled an almost inaudible, "I love you," that Naruto had barely managed to hear. He was glad he did though and in a soft loving voice he said, "I love you too." Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's chest, Sasuke heart always skipped a beat every time he heard those words escape Naruto's lips. Every time they were directed at him, he loved it, loved hearing Naruto say those three words to him, it always made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth and he honestly didn't doubt that it was true.**

**They stayed there like that for what felt like an eternity to them and they never wanted it to end, but it would whether it be sooner or later. It was sooner as Tsunade had barged through Naruto's door, both of them had jumped and were on their feet in seconds, they hadn't expected that and being a ninja gave you those types of reflexes when something of the sort happens.**

"**Naruto, take Sasuke to that place we spoke of earlier!" Tsunade ordered.**

"**What, it's happening already?" Naruto yelled.**

"**Yes, now go!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran, heading to where Tsunade and Naruto had agreed to bring Sasuke if this were to happen—the Anbu Black Ops base, and ask for Kakashi Hatake who had been temporarily reinstated as an Anbu, and after that Naruto also would be reinstated as an Anbu and he would be ordered to keep watch over Sasuke, but Naruto had hoped this wouldn't have happened, at least not this soon.**

"**What's going on?" Sasuke demanded as he was pulled along by Naruto.**

"**Not right now!" Naruto said.**

**Sasuke slowed the both of them to a stop saying, "Yes now!"**

"**Agh, Sasuke it's not safe here, now come on!" Naruto said trying to pull Sasuke again, he wouldn't budge.**

"**No, not until I get some answers!" Sasuke said.**

"**I'll explain everything later, just please come with me for now, this isn't the place or the time to tell you about it!" Naruto said, Sasuke glared and still wouldn't budge, "Sasuke please, I promise I'll explain it later!"**

**He knew that Naruto would keep his promise so he reluctantly started to follow Naruto again. Naruto ran as fast as he could pulling Sasuke with him, and he could see that Sasuke was starting to get tired it wasn't surprising, his chakra was sealed away right now so he can't use it to help him get from place to place. Naruto stopped and Sasuke gave a look that asked why-are-we-stopping? Naruto knelt down and said, "Get on my back." Sasuke gave him a very confused look. Naruto sighed, "You're tired, I'll just carry you there." Sasuke shook his head and said, "I'm fine." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You can't use any of your chakra and I don't doubt that what you said would have been true if you could, but you can't, now get on." Sasuke shook his head telling him that he could run, he wasn't about to collapse. Naruto sighed again, he told Sasuke that he understood that, that he just didn't want him to push himself and he knew that if he didn't make him get on his back that he was going to do just that. Sasuke sighed giving up, there was no hope of getting Naruto to keep going without him on his back so he just got on and then they continued on their way and though Sasuke complained about it he didn't actually mind being carried by Naruto. Though once Sasuke realised where he had been taken to he wasn't very happy.**

"**How is this place safe?" Sasuke whispered still on Naruto's back.**

"**Just trust me." Naruto said. Sasuke glared but dropped it for the time being and concentrated on hiding his face in Naruto's neck since for one, he felt embarrassed and two, everyone was giving him death glares and then Naruto could get them to leave him alone because that's the type of guy he is. Sasuke was right too, when he hid his face in Naruto's neck, he started to give every Anbu who dared so much as give him a dirty look a death glare of his own that said, leave-him-alone-or-I'll-make-you-wish-you-were-dead. That got the Anbu's to back off since they knew Naruto had a tendency to keep to his word. Sasuke smiled as he felt lesser and lesser death glares on him. Naruto was the "protective boyfriend" type and Sasuke would definitely use that to his advantage to keep people off his back, though he really did appreciate that Naruto cared so much, he wouldn't take that quality for granted.**

**Naruto ran around hoping to find his old captain or Kakashi himself. He knew he was going to have to ask where to find his old captain since if he mentioned Kakashi's name when Sasuke was here he'd get a head ache and then he could get his old captain to help him out. He knew that he wasn't like these guys, so he went up to the nearest Anbu and asked where he could find his old captain.**

"**What's it to you, Uzumaki?" The Anbu asked.**

"**I get it, you don't like me, now do you know where he is?" Naruto asked the Anbu again.**

"**Answer my question." The Anbu demanded.**

"**Ah, I need his help with something very important that the Hokage has given me direct orders not to talk about with anyone else." Naruto told the Anbu.**

"**Then what's **_**he**_** doing here?" The Anbu asked punctuating the "he" part.**

"**It concerns Sasuke as well, now where is he?" Naruto demanded this time. The Anbu glared at him, but told him the whereabouts of his old captain. Naruto nodded to the Anbu then left, dashing to where he had been told he would find him.**

**Once there he said, "Hey, Kinzu sensei, long time no see!"**

**Kinzu wore the Anbu uniform like the rest of the Anbu here, his mask was that of a wolf, he carried two sais on his back, the hilt of them pointing out on either shoulder. He was 5'2'', 25 years old, and he has a white short sliced razor like Mohawk hairstyle.**

"**That it has Naruto. Now what are you doing here?" Kinzu asked.**

"**I need to find Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said. Naruto knew that underneath his mask Kinzu had cocked an eyebrow at him.**

"**I see he should be at the Anbu training field." Kinzu informed him.**

"**Thank you! Ask Tsunade to explain everything to you!" Naruto told Kinzu as he ran off to the Anbu training field. Sasuke was a little surprised Naruto had been in the Anbu before, having only found out when he had asked the other Anbu where his **_**old captain**_** was and Sasuke was just about to ask why Naruto joined, but then they found Kakashi and he was cut off by Naruto yelling, "Kakashi, over here!"**

"**Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he came up to Naruto and Sasuke.**

"**You already know the answer to that question Kakashi." Naruto said.**

"**It's happening already?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Unfortunately," Naruto said.**

"**I see, I'll take Sasuke then." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke gave them both a strange look.**

"**Ah, just go with him Sasuke," Naruto said, "I have a few things I need to do."**

**Sasuke didn't budge. Naruto sighed telling him he would be back and that Kakashi wasn't going to do anything to him. Sasuke still didn't budge. Kakashi said that he'd explain everything to him if he wanted him too, but he was going to have to let Naruto leave to do what he needed to do. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, he wanted Naruto to explain everything to him. Naruto caught on to this and told him that when he came back that he'd tell him whatever he wanted to know, so Sasuke reluctantly got off of Naruto and let him leave.**

"**Sasuke, follow me." Kakashi told him and the two ran off.**

"**Tsunade," Naruto yelled as he ran up to her, "What's the situation so far?"**

"**These shinobi are very disobedient." Tsunade told him.**

"**I know that much!" Naruto said as he helped Tsunade fend off the hatred filled shinobi.**

"**Some of them aren't even from Konoha! Only around 50 are Konoha shinobi, the rest are from other shinobi villages. Sakura, Lee, and Ino are in the Northern district. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are in the South-East part. Neji, Gai, and Kurenai are in the West area. Shikamaru, Asuma, and Choji are in the East area, once we deal with these guys I want you to go help Asuma's team out, then go to the first teams you can find and help each of them out, got it?" Tsunade told Naruto.**

"**Got it," Naruto said, "Let's take 'em out!" With that Naruto and Tsunade took shinobi after shinobi down. It took about an hour to get rid of them all, and then Naruto set out to find Asuma's team while Tsunade went to another area to deal with a different set of shinobi. It took Naruto 10 minutes to find Asuma's team.**

"**Asuma, Shika, Choji!" Naruto called as he ran up to them.**

"**Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Here to back us up?"**

"**You know it!" Naruto said.**

"**Great, help Choji out will ya?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded and headed over to Choji.**

"**Hey Naruto, think you could distract these guys for me?" Choji asked.**

"**No problem, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and 20 clones of him stood side to side.**

"**Hey over here," One yelled.**

"**No, no, over here," Another yelled.**

"**No, I'm the real one," A different clone yelled.**

"**No, I am!" Another different clone yelled.**

"**No me!"**

"**Me!"**

**And the yelling just continued to go on and on. That confused the shinobi as they looked from one to the other, giving Choji the opening he was waiting for, "Human Boulder!" Choji crashed into the 5 shinobi they were fighting and knocked them out.**

"**Nice one Choji!" Naruto cheered.**

"**Thanks Naruto, you made a really good distraction!" Choji said. Naruto grinned from ear to ear saying, "It was nothin'!" Then Naruto ran up to help Asuma while Choji went to help Shikamaru.**

"**Okay, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked Asuma.**

"**We just take them out as quick as possible." Asuma said. Naruto nodded and had every one of his clones work up a Rasen Shuriken and then they all used Sage Tech: Rapidfire Rasen Shuriken! The 20 or so shinobi that Asuma had been fighting... well they won't be fighting again anytime soon, if ever.**

"**That was... fast." Asuma said. Naruto grinned again. They looked over to see how Choji and Shikamaru were doing and they took out the last guy they were fighting.**

"**I've gotta go and help out the others now, see ya around!" Naruto said as he dashed off before they could even say anything.**

"**Naruto, will he ever get any patience?" Shikamaru said shaking his head.**

"**I think he actually has over the years." Choji said.**

"**He has too much energy, how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. And then they went in search to see if anyone else needed any help and by day break they had dealt with all the shinobi and Naruto was now standing in front of Tsunade in her office pretty beat up.**

"**I see you got yourself pretty beat up." Tsunade commented.**

"**599." Naruto stated.**

"**What?" Tsunade said.**

"**I beat 599 shinobi." Naruto stated.**

"**Haha, I should have guessed!" Tsunade chuckled.**

"**So, I'm temporarily rejoining the Anbu now huh?" Naruto said suddenly serious.**

"**You don't have to Naruto, Kakashi can," Tsunade started to say but Naruto immediately cut her off exclaiming, "No, I'm going to make sure Sasuke's okay!" Tsunade sighed saying, "Fine, fine." She then rummaged through her things and pulled out a brand new version of Naruto's red fox mask, an katana and an Anbu uniform. Tsunade pointed over to a room to the right of her saying, "You can get changed in there, then go see Kakashi and Sasuke." Naruto nodded running in and getting changed then came out and stood in front of Tsunade to see if she deemed him able to go, the hilt of his katana on either side of his shoulder. She nodded and he left in a cloud of smoke to an isolated area with a building near the Anbu base and walked inside, Kakashi was immediately in front of him with a katana to his throat.**

"**It's nice to see you too Kakashi." Naruto greeted. Kakashi withdrew his blade. Naruto then removed his mask and placed it on his left hip. He followed Kakashi as he walked off, then they stopped and Kakashi pointed to a room and said, "Sasuke's in there. He's been rather impatient about you getting back and I don't think he'll be happy to see you all beat up... or in an Anbu uniform for that matter."**

"**Thanks Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. Sasuke was sitting there staring at nothing with his arms around his knees and his head resting on them.**

**Sasuke didn't even look up to see who it was as he said, "Leave me alone."**

"**Jeez, and here I thought you'd want to see me." Naruto said in a playful manner. Sasuke's head shot up at the sound of Naruto's voice and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto all beat up and in an Anbu uniform, he was too shocked to say anything. Naruto walked up to him and sat down on the bed beside him and leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. That was enough to snap Sasuke out of his daze.**

"**Why are you wearing an Anbu uniform and why are you all beat up?" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Calm down, I'm going to explain everything too you okay?" Naruto said completely unfazed by Sasuke's reaction.**

"**Just tell me!" Sasuke said to worried with what the answer was to hear anything Naruto was saying unless it was answering his questions.**

"**I'm only temporarily an Anbu and me and Kakashi are going... well are assigned to watch you, same as before just a little different. I won't be going on any actual Anbu missions, the only reason I'm in this Anbu uniform is so that I can keep watch over you since you wouldn't even be able to see me unless I was an Anbu, once everything's over and you'll be able to leave here without worry of being attacked by countless shinobi I'll be out of this thing, so don't worry too much about that.**

"**As to why I'm all beat up, well we hadn't expected this to happen so soon, I was hoping it wouldn't happen at all, but it did. Anyway, it seems there are shinobi from more than just our own village who have taken it upon themselves to kill you themselves since your punishment was too low for their standards, so I was out there helping everyone else, but I'm fine, nothing serious." Naruto said.**

"**You're something serious when it has to do with you is a frickin' missing organ! Show me your injuries and then I'll tell you if it's serious or not!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto sighed shaking his head, but showed Sasuke his wounds, he still had his older ones but other than that it was just a few cuts and scrapes, maybe a few bruises here and there, but that was all, so Sasuke said that it could be said to be "nothing serious". Naruto smiled laughing a little as he pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke sighed and relaxed laying his head on Naruto's shoulder closing his eyes, he had been waiting for hours for Naruto to show up.**

"**Ah, I'm sorry it took so long, but hey look at it this way, this is all the wounded I got and I fought 599 shinobi!" Naruto proclaimed. Sasuke looked up at him when he said 599 shinobi.**

"**You counted... how many shinobi you fought?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Well actually just the ones I beat I probably fought about 648 shinobi in total." Naruto said.**

"**That makes no sense you fought 648 but you won 599 of those fights that means you had lose some." Sasuke said.**

"**No, other shinobi like Kiba and 'em would help me take some of them out so I didn't count those ones." Naruto said. Sasuke just shook his head a little and placed it back on his shoulder.**

"**Must be killing you that all you needed was one more win and you'd have beaten a full 600 shinobi." Sasuke said.**

"**Nah, as long as I know known of 'em are gonna hurt you, that's good enough for me." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and crawled into Naruto's lap, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and shifting his head so that it was comfortably placed on his chest. Naruto proceeded to wrap his arms around Sasuke, lifting his left hand to comb through Sasuke's hair, Sasuke made an almost inaudible "purring" noise when Naruto did that and Naruto loved the sound of it, but he didn't mention it to Sasuke or he would never let Naruto do that again, and he knew it.**

**Then there was a knocking on the door, they guessed it was Kakashi, but Naruto made sure to be ready to attack at any given moment. Kakashi walked through the door, and saw Sasuke on Naruto's lap and he smirked and was about to make one of his comments when Naruto said, "Nickname." Kakashi immediately shut up and glared at Naruto who smiled back at him. Kakashi then told them, "Don't worry about taking shifts tonight for staying awake, you've been fighting all day you should get some rest and Sasuke, since the point is to keep you safe, you don't even have to worry about taking shifts throughout this whole thing." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and then Kakashi left.**

"**When you start taking shifts... probably tomorrow, will you be able to stay in here with me?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Why, you scared?" Naruto teased.**

"**You know that's not what I meant." Sasuke glared.**

"**I know, I know. And yeah I should be able to and if I can't you can always stay out there with me." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes placing his head on Naruto's chest again, this time because he planned to sleep.**

"**Tired," Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded making a "mhmm" noise. Naruto smiled at him and managed to get into a laying position without moving Sasuke off of him, then he said, "Me too." Sasuke smiled and curled slightly into a ball on Naruto, while he started to comb his hands through his hair again, getting the purring noise out of Sasuke again. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't plan to go to sleep until he fell asleep from the fact that he started combing his hand through his hair again, but he didn't bother to fight with Naruto about it, they would both be asleep this way before they would if Sasuke fought with him about it, so he just allowed himself to fall asleep, hearing Naruto say, "I love you," just before he completely fell asleep.**

**Kakashi smiled at them when he came in to check on them a few hours later when they were both fast asleep. He knew that Sasuke was going to learn a lot of things about Naruto's past through all this as time progressed and he realises that Naruto was predicting things that would happen when it didn't make any sense that he could. This was going to bring them very close, yeah they were dating, but Sasuke was going to learn about Naruto's hardships and Naruto was going to be there for Sasuke, to protect him as best he can, through the hardships that he was about to face. Ones that were very similar to those Naruto had faced, and the care that the other showed for the whole situation was going to bring them so very close together. Kakashi just wished they wouldn't have to go through such difficult things to make that happen so fast. It was going to be so hard for the both of them, and it wasn't going to get better the closer they got to the other. Though he knew that even with that knowledge they would both still choose to become that close and deal with it.**


	5. Kakashi You Asshole

**NaruSasu Chapter 5: Kakashi, You Asshole**

Naruto awoke the next day to find Sasuke practically curled up in a ball on him. He smiled at the still sleeping Sasuke in his arms. Naruto thought that Sasuke looked cute but was not stupid enough to voice those thoughts. He did not want to die.

Naruto started to comb his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke made an "hmmn" noise in his sleep, somehow managing to both nuzzle into Naruto's chest while leaning his head back against Naruto's hand at the same time. Naruto just smiled and continued to comb his hand through Sasuke's hair, every once in a while he'd start to rub, massaging his head. That would always get a purring noise out of Sasuke, asleep or not.

Naruto's smile faltered for a second as he thought about how difficult this was going to become. He could predict what was going to come since it had happened to him. He was happy that Sasuke wasn't awake to see how his smile faltered for that split second. He knew this peace of mind wasn't going to last forever. He sighed, he was going to have to enjoy it while he could.

He noticed Sasuke stir in his sleep and he smiled as Sasuke's eyes opened and then closed again as he snuggled into Naruto sighing contently. Naruto strained his neck so he could lean forward enough to kiss the top of Sasuke's head. Then he whispered a "Mornin'" in his ear.

"Morning," Sasuke responded with a smile. Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair and was slightly surprised when Sasuke didn't say or do anything about it. Naruto would have imagined that he would protest him doing something like that. He just guessed that Sasuke was in a good mood then.

Then to Naruto's surprise he felt Sasuke sucking on his neck. Naruto gasped, subconsciously tilting his head to give Sasuke more access to his neck. Sasuke started getting up more until he was on his hands and knees leaning into Naruto's neck, starting to nibble and suck and lap at it, going up his neck until finally he was at Naruto's mouth. He leaned forward kissing him, his eyes closing instantaneously.

Naruto decided that Sasuke had dominated enough. He smiled then started to nibble on his lower lip causing Sasuke to moan. Naruto took that opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, rememorizing everything Sasuke, every nock and granny. Sasuke moaned again, and he deepened the kiss my wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. That brought the rest of Sasuke down on him. The friction that created on their already hot bodies made both men moan.

Naruto then flipped their positions so that Naruto was on top of Sasuke, though he was on his hands and knees like Sasuke had been earlier. Sasuke whimpered at the loss of body contact. Naruto smirked as he withdrew from the kiss for air, Sasuke whimpered again before breathing in air as well.

Naruto smiled at him as he leaned down and nibbled at the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Sasuke yelped tilting his head giving Naruto more access. Naruto then proceeded to suck at the spot he'd been nibbling on, which were getting wonderful noises out of Sasuke in Naruto's opinion. Naruto continued to suck, nibble, and lap at that spot of Sasuke's neck for a while. Sasuke's hands were clenching at Naruto's hair. Naruto moved up his neck making Sasuke moan and scream in pleasure.

Eventually he made it to Sasuke's earlobe and he smirked remembering how sensitive it was behind it. He nibbled at that sensitive spot and Sasuke's hands went from his hair to racking down his back as he moaned. When Sasuke's hands starting racking down his back he arched his back into the touch, groaning and Sasuke did it again and again. Once it started to hurt Naruto managed to grab Sasuke's hands and restrain them over his head, interlocking their fingers, not wanting Sasuke to dig his nails into his skin if he couldn't grip onto something.

Naruto went back to nibbling, sucking, and lapping at Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke gasped and moaned, his fingers digging into Naruto's hands painfully. Naruto winced at it but ignored the pain. Then Naruto closed his lips onto Sasuke's, kissing him passionately. Sasuke's hands were desperately trying to get out of Naruto's grip and so Naruto released them. They went directly around his neck deepening the kiss. One of Naruto's hands went into Sasuke's hair caressing his cheek while his other one kept him up.

Once he broke the kiss—much to Sasuke's dislikes—Naruto went to the other side of his neck which he hadn't been leaving hickeys on and started leaving some. Sasuke wasn't very upset anymore.

Naruto's left hand was now slowly, in Sasuke's opinion agonisingly so, sliding his hand up his abdomen bringing his shirt with him. Sasuke managed to breathe out between his moans, "Ah... Naru... nhh...faster!" Naruto smiled but didn't go any faster, he did start to trace his hand around the slight abs that he had though. Sasuke arched up into the touch, finding Naruto's touch to light. Naruto's hand had finally went past his abdomen and was now going up his chest brushing at Sasuke's left nipple as his hand passed it, Sasuke arched into that touch whimpering when it didn't stay there.

Naruto smiled again and moved from leaving hickeys on Sasuke to kissing him. Sasuke responded immediately, pressing his lips against Naruto's hungrily, pulling Naruto down with his arms making the kiss harder, more heated. Naruto quickly started to press down without Sasuke's influence sliding his tongue out to ask for entry which Sasuke happily obliged with.

Their tongues invaded each other's mouths, dancing around one another, making encouraging sounds coming out of the owners' mouths. Naruto not wanting to end the kiss yet didn't bother to pull Sasuke's shirt off yet. He let his hands wonder all over Sasuke's chest and abdomen. They travelled back up and brushed over his nipples. Sasuke grumbled breaking the kiss and took his shirt off, Naruto smirked admiring Sasuke all flushed and breathing heavy and his chest and abdomen, he just soaked Sasuke's image in through his eyes.

He dove back into the heated kiss they were having once Sasuke discarded his shirt. Sasuke's hands immediately went back around Naruto's head. Naruto's hands went back to wondering over Sasuke's body, his hands settling on his chest over his nipples, teasing them. He let his fingers circle them, pinch, brush over them, rub, and so on and so forth. Sasuke's hands were shaking as they were unzipping Naruto's Anbu vest while moaning, gasping, screaming for more, and arching into the touch. Then of course they heard a coughing and a voice say, "Well, now what do we have here?" The kiss broke instantly.

Sasuke tensed eyes going wide at the voice. Naruto's eyes flew open as he looked over at Kakashi and glared. Naruto then noticed how Sasuke was beat red, had closed his eyes, and how he was holding onto Naruto's almost completely unzipped vest with shaky hands. Naruto took his eyes from Kakashi to lean down and kiss Sasuke's cheek and then nuzzle his neck reassuringly. Sasuke's only response was to gulp and fist his hands into the vest his were holding onto.

Naruto sighed, he slid his right arm under Sasuke's waist—which worried Sasuke—and his left hand went out to grab the blanket. Then in one swift motion Naruto had moved them onto their sides, Sasuke's back to Kakashi. Not that he could see his back with the blanket Naruto had wrapped over them. Naruto shifted so that he wasn't holding Sasuke so awkwardly, readjusting his left arm so that Sasuke's head could rest on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around his waist while his right was over his upper back, his hand over Sasuke's left shoulder, both hands pulling him closer and tighter.

Sasuke burrowed his face into Naruto's chest. Taking deep breathes to calm himself, and great comfort in Naruto's hold. Naruto's head rested on top of Sasuke's, kissing and nuzzling the top of his head reassuringly before doing so. Sasuke had his hands folded in between both their chests, clutching onto Naruto's shirt.

That's when Naruto decided to ask, "What do you want?"

"Hm, oh I just came in to tell you that breakfast was ready, not that I didn't hear the whole thing." Kakashi smiled innocently.

Sasuke made a whimper that was only audible to Naruto and unknown to Naruto tears were starting to build in his eyes. Even without that knowledge he glared at Kakashi with a, "Now get out!"

Kakashi continued to smile as he nodded and then turned on his heel and walked out closing the door behind him.

"He's gone now." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He nodded slightly but didn't move an inch from where he was in Naruto's arms. Naruto asked if he was okay which was answered with another nod. This only made Naruto worry more. He told Sasuke that they didn't have to go out and eat breakfast or that he could go out there and bring it in to them. Sasuke's hands pulled at Naruto's shirt to try and bring him closer when Naruto said anything about leaving. Naruto got the gist of it.

Naruto wrapped himself around Sasuke as best he could as Sasuke curled up into a ball in his chest. His right hand started to rub Sasuke's back affectionately and comfortingly. Sasuke sighed, his body slightly unravelling. Naruto continued to do anything that he could to show Sasuke comfort, affection, love, safety, and the list goes on, and Sasuke slowly, very slowly, started to unravel himself from his ball until eventually he wasn't in a ball anymore.

Naruto didn't stop with all the affection and other feelings he had for him then. He wanted Sasuke to know how much he cared and loved him. He also knew that would help to put Sasuke into a better mood so he continued. Sasuke eventually got into a better enough mood that Naruto's vest started to annoy him and he started to try to pull the damn thing off. Naruto sighed and sat up which made Sasuke start to make protests which obviously said he was not so comfortable without having Naruto's reassuring safety, and love, and so on and so forth. He started to pull at Naruto vest; Naruto gave him a reassuring smile. Sasuke did not relent and Naruto pulled his vest off—upsetting Sasuke, since he obviously thought Naruto was mad at him or something, so he stopped and started to curl back up into a ball, as he started to blink something away. Naruto felt his stomach clench as he quickly threw away the vest and rewrapped his arms around him. Sasuke didn't move but tears were starting to flow down his face now.

"Hey, c'mon Sasu," Naruto said in a soft loving voice, "I was only removing the vest 'cause I knew it was irritating you. Don't be upset, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm not mad or anything, so come on don't cry. There's no way I'd get mad or anything when you're upset or scared or anything, I'll always be there, I'll be your safety net, okay, so come on... I love you Sasuke, and I always will no matter what."

Naruto's left arm was pulling Sasuke closer while his right was caressing his face, wiping away the tears, brushing through his hair, rubbing his back, anything—everything that was comforting. Sasuke quickly had himself buried in Naruto's chest. Naruto did not relent on all things comforting though, which received him with Sasuke nuzzling his chest and his arms wrapping around his neck. That didn't make Naruto relent either, he wouldn't until he knew that Sasuke was okay or his arms stop working.

After a while Naruto realised that Sasuke had fallen back asleep. With that new knowledge he stopped all his comforting since it's not like it's making a difference at the moment.

After they didn't come out in half an hour Kakashi came back into the room to see what was wrong. He noticed that Sasuke was asleep in Naruto's arms, who happened to be looking at him with a what-do-you-want expression on his face. He asked why they hadn't come out to eat.

"'Cause you're an asshole," Naruto said, "That's why."

"...Did he really care that much?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmph, so what's the situation?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Not many more shinobi have acted up yet, we also aren't having a problem with the Anbu at the moment. The two Anbu that attacked Sasuke haven't shown up either. Not much else really. You'll be starting to take shifts with me now and before you ask, yes, you can stay in here." Kakashi informed Naruto.

"Good to know," Naruto said, "...I need to bring the whole rogue Anbu thing up to Sasuke too. I never got to telling him about it."

"Yeah, whether you planned to tell him before or not he should know now." Kakashi agreed.

Naruto sighed, "I'll tell him when he wakes up..."

"Good luck with that." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled shaking his head a little before he turned and walked out of the room. Naruto went about stroking his hand through Sasuke's hair as he watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Naruto also mused on how he kinda looked between the ages of 7 and 12 when he was sleeping.

Sasuke made a "hn" noise as he shuffled a bit, snuggling closer to Naruto and then sighing contentedly in his sleep. Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. He wished Sasuke wasn't going to have to go through such hard times, but he knew it was inevitable. He was happy that at least he wouldn't be in it alone. He has Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of the rookie nine, along with a few others who are on his side. Naruto knew that would make a world of difference compared to if Sasuke had to go through it all alone.

That was what Naruto was thinking about as he watched Sasuke sleep while he was combing his hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sasuke yelled. Okay, so everyone knows what's going on Naruto has just explained how the two Anbu who attacked him have "gone missing" and now Sasuke is yelling at him.

"Oh come on Sasu, I never got the chance to." Naruto said.

"Oh really, and why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you know how Tsunade wanted to see me right? Well, that's when she told me about the whole Anbu escaping and then you know, Sakura was there so I didn't think I should bring it up then, then after she left Tsunade showed up and I had to get you here and then go back and help deal with the shinobi, and then I was explaining all of that to you and I kinda forgot to bring it up and then this morning had its distractions and I was talking to Kakashi while you were asleep and he brought them up, which reminded me that I hadn't told you yet, so I decided I'd tell you when you woke up, so uh yeah, here we are," Naruto said, "Besides, I don't like it when you worry."

"..."

"What? I'm telling you the truth!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me you're mad at me... well, you obviously are, but don't not talk to me!" Naruto whined.

Naruto wasn't given any kind of response. Naruto hung his head in defeat there was no way he was going to manage to get Sasuke to believe him. Naruto sighed and said, "So I guess you're hungry right? I'll, um, go make something..."

It was rather obvious that Naruto was now depressed. Sasuke, who noticed this, was now feeling guilty. His reaction to that feeling was to grab Naruto's sleeve and tug on it when Naruto got up to go make him something. Naruto blinked a few times and then turned half way around to look at Sasuke. Naruto immediately noticed that he was upset and sat down next to him, and sliding his right arm around Sasuke's waist he asked what was wrong.

Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and snuggled closer to him. Naruto sighed and pulled Sasuke into his lap and kissed the top of his head before he started to rub his back and mumble reassuringly to Sasuke. Sasuke felt an instant calm spread over him and he sighed contently nuzzling the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled and lay back on the bed with Sasuke still in his arms. Sasuke only shuffled a bit so that he was more comfortable. Naruto smiled, while rubbing Sasuke's back affectionately. Sasuke started drawing random designs on Naruto's chest absent-mindedly. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke just mumbled the word "nothing" in response. Naruto brought his left hand up and started to massage his shoulders... or at least as best he could with the way Sasuke was positioned on him. Then he said, "You can tell me anything, you know that right? I'd never get mad at you, I promise." A small smile crept onto Sasuke's face and he relaxed his arm on Naruto's chest, stopping his drawing as he said, "I know..."

He was about to say something else when Naruto cut in and said, "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's smiled broadened when he heard the words leave Naruto's lips and said, "I love you too, Naru."

Sasuke's stomach chose that moment to rumble. Sasuke's face went red with embarrassment as he said, "Um..." Naruto chuckled a little bit as he rolled so that Sasuke was on his back with Naruto hovering over him. He smiled and said, "I'll go make us something to eat, 'kay?" Sasuke nodded his head still feeling embarrassed. Naruto just shook his head a little noticing this and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and walking out of the room to grab them both something to eat.

Naruto came back a few minutes later with a tomato, lettuce, and tuna sandwich for Sasuke while he was eating peanut butter and jam toast. Naruto went and sat down beside Sasuke handing him his sandwich.

"I would have actually cooked something but I figured you wouldn't want to wait." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's face went red again with embarrassment again and said, "Shut up."

Naruto leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed Sasu-teme, besides I think it's cute."

Sasuke then blushed and shoved Naruto away from him by slamming his palm into Naruto's face. Naruto yelped and almost dropped his food. "Hey, you didn't have to hit me!" He proclaimed. Sasuke only "hn-ed" at him in response. "...What? What I'd do?" Naruto asked. He wasn't given a response. "Sasukeeeee, don't do that! I complimented you, why is that such a bad thing?" Naruto complained.

"You called me _cute!_" Sasuke grounded out the last word.

"It was a _compliment!_" Naruto proclaimed emphasizing the last word.

"I don't care what it was, don't call me that!" Sasuke said.

"Aw, fine, you don't want to hear it then I won't say it," Naruto huffed, "Happy now?"

"...Yes." Sasuke said and started to eat the sandwich he was given. Naruto started to eat his though he had actually lost his appetite. Now, if one was to walk in there they would think that they were either in a fight or a contest to see who could stay the quietest the longest. Now Sasuke wasn't oblivious to this and it bothered him that Naruto wasn't saying anything. Naruto on the other hand was simply thinking about the countless ways he'd be able to protect Sasuke.

Once Sasuke was done he leaned across Naruto to put the plate on the bedside table. That action had drawn Naruto out of his daze. He smiled at Sasuke and as Sasuke started to leaned back Naruto brought his arm out and pulled him over to him. Sasuke blinked a few times in surprise, but then he smiled and snuggled up to Naruto.

Naruto continued to eat as he combed his right hand through Sasuke's hair getting a purring noise out of him which made Naruto grin. Naruto finished eating so he set the plate on the table. Then he leaned over and kissed Sasuke on top of his head and mumbled an, "I love you," in his ear. Sasuke nuzzled his neck in response saying an, "I love you too."

Sasuke closed his eyes relaxing in Naruto's hold. He sighed contently and listened to Naruto's steady heartbeat. Then of course it was all ruined by a knocking on the door. They both sighed annoyed, but Naruto said, "What is it?"

Kakashi didn't open the door all he did is call that it was Naruto's turn to keep watch. Naruto said that he got it and that he was gonna stay in the room with Sasuke. There was no response just the sound of Kakashi's retreating feet. Naruto thought that was kind of weird but shrugged it off with a shoulder.

Sasuke chose that moment to crawl onto Naruto's lap and curl up into a ball and snuggle into Naruto happily. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He brought his left hand up and caressed Sasuke's face. This made Sasuke close one eye and earned him a small smile as he leaned into Naruto's touch. Naruto leaned down while tilting Sasuke's head upward and then kissed him lovingly. Sasuke brought his hands up to Naruto's chest fisting his hands onto the shirt lightly as he leaned up more into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Naruto was smiling down at Sasuke, his eyes shining with love and adoration. Sasuke felt overwhelmed with love and happiness. He felt tears of happiness building in his eyes. Sasuke was smiling and he buried his head into the crook of Naruto's neck and mumbled an, "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, leaning back against the bed post and started to comb his left hand through his hair and said, "I love you more."

Sasuke was too happy and in way too good of a mood to bother with fighting Naruto on the matter. And besides that he honestly felt like the most loved and cared for person in whole universe right now... and he didn't doubt that it was true.

Naruto's left hand glided down to Sasuke's back and he started to rub it affectionately. Sasuke sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes, his head resting comfortably on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and nuzzled the top of Sasuke's head, resting his own head on top of Sasuke's. He started to raise his left hand to wrap around Naruto's neck, but he was stopped by said person's hand coming up to his own and interlacing their figures together.

Sasuke blinked in surprise and then smiled as he watched as Naruto and his hand rest at their sides. He looked up at Naruto, who was smiling at him with the same love and adoration in his eyes. Sasuke smiled back at him and knew that no one could make him as happy as Naruto does.

Sasuke moved his gaze back to their hands again, noticing the obvious contrast between their skin tones. His being pale while Naruto's a perfect bronze. How Naruto's hand had a gentle yet firmness to it. How their hands seemed to fit together perfectly, as though they were made to be clasped in each other's hands. How Naruto's thumb caressed his hand every now and then. He found himself clutching onto that hand like it held his whole life within in, but in a way it did, didn't it?

Sasuke suddenly mumbled a, "Lay down...?" Naruto smiled softly as he told him of course. With that said Naruto shuffled so that they were both laying down, hands still clasped together, laying by Naruto's head.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Tell me you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke," Naruto said, "I love you and you alone. I will _never_ want to be with someone other than you. You're my everything, my entire world, without you there is no me."

Sasuke was on the verge of tears at Naruto's words. The only thing he could even manage to say was an emotional, "N-Naruto..." He buried himself into Naruto's chest. His hand was clutching onto Naruto as though his whole life depended on it. Naruto smiled and combed his free hand through Sasuke's hair.

"You have nothing to worry about Sasuke," Naruto told him softly, "I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Sasuke could only nod his head from where he had it buried in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto nuzzled the top of his head and then kissed his cheek, as awkward as it was for him to manoeuvre himself so he could. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck in response. Naruto continued to comb his hand through his hair.

They stayed like that for a long time. Then Sasuke slid off of Naruto until he wasn't completely laying on him anymore. His head still rested on Naruto's shoulder and the rest of him was still slightly on him. His arm stayed stretched across Naruto, their hands still clasped together.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Naruto smiled and said, "I guess you're tired, huh?" A small smile spread across Sasuke's face as he made a "mhmm" noise. Naruto responded in a sweet loving voice, "Well then, sweet dreams." Sasuke's only response was to broaden his smile a bit. Soon after he fell asleep content in Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled and just laid there watching Sasuke sleep. After hours he carefully slipped away from Sasuke and out of the room to find Kakashi. He looked all over the house and couldn't find him. That was very odd. Now his senses on high alert, he searched for Kakashi's chakra signature. He found three, one was Kakashi's, then there was another one close to Kakashi, one he didn't recognise. Then the last belonged to another shinobi he couldn't identify. This one was closer to the building though.

Naruto mentally cursed. They were obviously enemies. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and sent it after Kakashi and rushed back over to where Sasuke was sleeping. He immediately woke him up. At first he was just groggy and wanted to go back to sleep, but when he noticed the alarm on Naruto's face he quickly got up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"We need to go," Naruto said, "There's a—"

BAM! The front door blew up. Naruto whirled around and saw an ANBU where the front door to the building used to be. Naruto started muttering curses under his breath. He told Sasuke to stay here. Sasuke didn't get the chance to protest, Naruto was already moving to fight the ANBU.

He was noticed immediately by him. The ANBU turned to Naruto and said, "So it was just a shadow clone then, how unfortunate for you."

The shadow clone jumped down next to Kakashi. This drew both Kakashi's and the other ANBU's attention. Kakashi looked very concerned. Naruto also noticed that Kakashi had his Sharingan out.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "I'm just a shadow clone."

Kakashi calmed down, "That's a relief."

"So, mind explaining what's going on here?" Naruto said.

"Two of our ANBU are attacking us." Kakashi said.

"Ah, so I was right," Naruto said, "There are only two, good to know."

"You need to get Sasuke out of here," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I plan to." Naruto said.

Just then the ANBU charged at them. Naruto drew his katana and charged back at him. Kakashi worked up a Chidori. At the last second before the clone and the ANBU were about to clash the clone altered the direction of the katana slightly so that the ANBU hit him and the clone immediately dispersed leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

The ANBU looked alarmed and rightfully so. Kakashi took the opportunity that the clone had given him and charged at the ANBU and drove his Chidori through his chest. The ANBU fell to the floor and then turned to dust as all ANBU do once they die. Kakashi immediately headed back to the building they were staying at since he noticed Naruto's and the other ANBU's chakra signature there.

Kakashi rushed into the building and sent a punch at the ANBU, but he easily avoided the attack. Kakashi and Naruto shared a look then Naruto turned and rushed over to Sasuke telling him to get onto his back. Sasuke didn't complain, he just did as Naruto told him. Once he was on, Naruto took off running past Kakashi and out of the building and headed for Tsunade's office. Naruto in his frenzy to get Sasuke somewhere safe forgot to put his ANBU mask on and there just happened to be a few shinobi in the office with Tsunade when he came rushing in.

"Naruto?" They all screamed seeing him in an ANBU uniform.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Naruto said nervously.

"Why the hell are you wearing an ANBU uniform?" They yelled at him. Sasuke went unnoticed by them at the moment. Though, at this point, he had slid off Naruto's back and was standing next to him.

"Um, that can be explained later," Naruto said in a rush and turned to Tsunade, "We have a problem."

"I hadn't noticed." Tsunade said.

"No, not that," Naruto said, "At the place!"

"Hm, where's Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi?" They screamed again.

"He's still there fighting, uh, a guy." Naruto said. He was careful of what he said since Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Lee are here listening to everything being said. Though everything they said was being ignored at the moment.

"As in _that_ kind of guy," Tsunade asked emphasizing the word "that".

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Go, I'll deal with things here." Tsunade said.

"A'right, then I'm off!" Naruto declared before rushing out the door unaware of how Sasuke looked upset. Everyone who was there—discluding Sasuke—started to bombard Tsunade with questions. Tsunade kept them in the dust about the situation, saying that it could not be discussed until it had been resolved. Sasuke just stayed in the shadows waiting for Naruto to return.

Sakura, more aware of the situation than the rest paid enough attention to notice Sasuke hidden in the shadows. She went over to him, Sasuke looked over to her when he noticed her approaching.

"You seem upset." Sakura stated matter-a-factly.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said monotonously.

"I'm not buying it," Sakura said, "You'll have to do better than that."

"..."

"So, do tell. What's wrong?" Sakura asked him.

"Really, it's nothing," Sasuke said, "I'm overreacting."

"You know, you probably are," Sakura said, "Which is why I'm going to get it out of you."

"It's nothing, I'm just..." Sasuke looked for a reasonable excuse, "I'm worried, that's all."

"Okay I would have bought it if you hadn't paused in the middle of it." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to tell Naruto that you were upset and you won't hear the end of it until he finds out." Sakura said.

"I won't hear the end of it either way." Sasuke pointed out.

"...Hm... well then, what else can I do to get you to tell me..." Sakura was very obviously pondering that.

Before Sakura could come up with that answer Naruto came back with Kakashi in a cloud of smoke with the two attackers in hand. Noticing that everyone else was still here, Naruto suddenly got an oh-crap expression on his face, while Kakashi's was casual, as per usual.

"...You... brought them in here... how stupid are you?" Tsunade yelled.

"You said you'd take care of it!" Naruto yelled.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Tsunade yelled.

"I thought that meant they'd be gone," Naruto said, "Besides, what did you plan to do when they saw Kakashi sensei, huh?"

Tsunade said nothing to that. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her, "Ha, see!" Tsunade glared at him. Naruto backed off, like right beside the door so he'd be able to make a quick exit if he needed to.

Tsunade sighed, "I have no choice but to tell them now."

Tsunade reluctantly went about explaining everything to the shinobi in the room. Naruto noticing he wasn't being targeted by Tsunade anymore trotted over to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto grinned at them and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sakura noticed how Sasuke immediately relaxed.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Not much." Sakura smiled but she had sounded nervous. Naruto noticed this and his grin faltered for a split second. No one noticed this. Naruto chose to ignore it for now and went on with the facade that he hadn't noticed Sakura was lying.

"Oh, okay then." Naruto grinned. Sasuke felt himself calming down, he knew that Sakura was only doing this for now though, if he didn't confess she was going to tell Naruto. He assumed she might just be giving him a chance to confess to Naruto himself, he wasn't sure though.

They hadn't been listening to Tsunade's conversation, but everyone heard her say, "Now get out!" They all, reluctantly, left the building. All eyes were on Tsunade now. Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Naruto and asked, "Now, what happened?"

"Well, ANBU attacked." Naruto stated.

"I gathered that much." Tsunade said in an annoyed way.

"Okay, ANBU disagreed with the sentence and took action into their own hands, or did you find it different Kakashi sensei?" Naruto turned to him.

"No, they made it very clear that they were after Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Alright then, we need to find a new secure area now." Tsunade sighed.

"Right, hm," Naruto said trying to think of somewhere else they could go. There was silence in the room as everyone was now thinking.

"Maybe... another village," Naruto suggested.

Everyone stared at him Sakura and Tsunade both saying, "What?"

"What? I thought it was a good idea," Naruto said, "No one would think he'd be in another village and if the kage agrees to it we could just sneak in so that only the kage will know we're there and we shouldn't need to worry about rebellious shinobi."

"You know, that's actually a really good idea," Tsunade said, "But what village would you go to?"

Naruto grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well?" Sakura pressed.

"The Sand Village," Naruto stated.

"The Sand Village," Tsunade and Sakura asked in unison.

" Yeah, back when Sasuke attacked the five kages Gaara tried to convince Sasuke to give up and return home, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Everyone was looking at him now. Sasuke nodded his head to confirm it.

"See? So, it seems the most reasonable one would be Sand since Gaara's likely to be the most open to it." Naruto said.

"Yes, but if he sees it as putting his village in danger then he'll refuse." Tsunade said.

"Yet another village might say yes and then attack us," Naruto said, "Gaara wouldn't."

"You don't know that for sure." Sakura said.

"Look, I know Gaara a lot better than you guys do," Naruto said, "We had a similar past, so we just understand each other, if Gaara ambushed us he'd be betraying all of us, but I don't believe Gaara would do that."

Everyone mentally put the "to you" at the end of his sentence. They all knew that it was true too. Since like him, this village had betrayed Naruto, Gaara doing that to someone who saved him wasn't going to happen. Tsunade sighed, "It's settled then. I'll send a request by bird to Gaara, but we need to think of where you can be until then."

Silence followed again as everyone was sent back to their thoughts. Sasuke sighed, "There are secret tunnels in the Uchiha District that we could use temporarily."

"We should have more than just me and Kakashi there this time though." Naruto said.

"Agreed," Tsunade said, "Sakura I'll be sending you along with them, but be expecting others. I'll have to form them first though. When I send them I'll send a note with them and it will have their individual names on it so you can be sure they're not imposters."

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Now go!" Tsunade said.

"Wait," Naruto yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Sasuke never told Tsunade where to find the tunnels..." Naruto said.

There was a dead silence as everyone absorbed this new information. Tsunade sighed and asked Sasuke for the directions. Sasuke gave them to her... and well, everyone. Now everyone could leave and that's what they did. They all teleported to the Uchiha District—Naruto bringing Sasuke with him since he can't use chakra right now—so no one would follow them.

From there on Sasuke led the way. Naruto was generally walking beside him, just slightly behind since he didn't exactly know where they were going. Then there was Kakashi and Sakura a little ways behind them. Naruto was looking around the place since he had never been here before, he knew this must bring back a lot of memories for Sasuke. He wondered if he was really okay being here. It must hurt a lot.

He looked at Sasuke. He _seemed_ okay, but Sasuke was good at masking his emotions. "Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked him, but not loud enough for Kakashi and Sakura to hear. Sasuke gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"You know, about being here," Naruto said, "It would obviously bring back memories." Naruto would admit it, he wasn't sure how to go about this. He wasn't sure if he should have been more discreet or what, but he would try.

"Naruto, I've lived here before, why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, for one you were never a very happy person when you did live here," Naruto said, "And two, it's been years since you were last here."

Sasuke had to admit those were both very good points. He wasn't willing to admit it to Naruto—or anyone for that matter—but it was upsetting to be here. The memories just made him miss them. Miss what his life had used to be—could have been. He didn't want Naruto to worry about that though, he had enough on his plate as it was already, Sasuke didn't need to add more to the loud.

Though, at the same time, he was happy he was here or at least with Naruto. He had missed this place. It was still his home. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle it without Naruto by his side though. Staying here, alone, it did make him bitter. But to just look at everything, just to see it, was nice when he wasn't alone. Naruto could finally see how big it had been, how much he had lost, in a way it was kind of a glimpse into the life that Naruto hadn't known or seen about. And he wanted Naruto to see it, to know about it. He was pretty sure the good outweighed the bad... for now. He just wished they weren't coming here for the reason they were, it only brought on another bad memory to the ones he already has.

"I'm fine Naruto," Sasuke said, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, that's my line!" Naruto said playfully. Sasuke just smiled, it was just like Naruto to lighten the mood after talking about something serious. Naruto slid his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't too happy about this, but Naruto trusted that Sasuke would tell him if it was becoming too hard to handle. He was also concerned that he was going to see a depressed side of Sasuke. He couldn't say he hadn't seen it before, but it would most likely be more apparent... and consistent than those times.

They were now in the tunnels and at their hide-out. Naruto was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall with Sasuke in his lap. Sakura was sitting on the bed and Kakashi was leaning against the wall. Naruto was filling Sakura in on what had happened since Sakura hadn't been paying any attention to Tsunade's explanation.

"You know, I think it was really stupid of you to have _ever_ joined the ANBU," Sakura said, "I'm really glad that it's just temporary."

"Yeah, I won't be joining the ANBU ever again, that's for sure." Naruto said.

"Unless it's 'necessary', right," Sakura asked.

"...Yeah," Naruto said, "But if that ever happens, it'll probably be temporary like it is now."

Sasuke realised that he had never got to asking why Naruto had ever joined the ANBU in the first place. He wasn't sure if he should ask with everyone else here so he chose to wait until they were alone.

"We should figure out how our shifts are going to work." Kakashi said, noticing how the subject of Naruto having been an ANBU was lasting to a conversation and that Naruto was starting to become bothered by the choice of topic.

"Alright," Naruto was first to agree. It was apparent to everyone in the room that Naruto was more than happy to change the topic to something else.

"Okay, I'll stay by the entrance, Sakura you can guard outside the room, and Naruto, you'll stay with Sasuke at all times since you have both the mission to protect him and keep watch over him. When the others arrive I'll make shifts for all of us." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded then Kakashi and Sakura got up and left the room, Sakura staying behind the door and Kakashi heading over to the entrance. Sasuke decided now was as good as any to bring up his question.

"Naruto," Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention.

"Hm," Naruto said questioningly.

"Why... did you join the ANBU?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed, obviously not liking the topic, but Sasuke chose to ignore that. He really wanted to know why Naruto had joined in the first place. "I joined the ANBU 'cause I knew I would get stronger." Sasuke put the rest together himself. Naruto cared about getting stronger in the ANBU corps because it meant he would stand a better chance at bringing him back. This was obviously very upsetting to Sasuke.

"Hey, don't get upset Sasuke," Naruto said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I left, that's what I did," Sasuke said, "And if I hadn't, you never would have joined."

"It's not your fault Sasuke, you didn't ask me too, you didn't know." Naruto said.

"That doesn't change that you did it because of _me_." Sasuke said emphasizing the last word.

"I also left because of you." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"News was being gathered on you and the unit I belonged to wouldn't be sent on missions that revolved around that. I knew if I stayed as an ANBU I wouldn't be able to go after you, so I left." Naruto said.

"...And how long did it take to get to make it to that point?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto whined.

"Tell me Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know," Naruto said, "I wasn't counting."

"Was weeks, months, years?" Sasuke asked.

"What's it matter Sasuke," Naruto asked, "It would still bother you if it were even a day!"

"You don't get it Naruto!" Sasuke said.

Naruto just sighed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath and basically banged his head against the wall behind him. Sasuke realised that this was really bothering him and not just because it was upsetting Sasuke either. He laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and mumbled an, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know Sasuke, I know." Naruto said bring his hand up to stroke through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head reassuringly. He decided he would bring up what he and Sakura had been talking about later.

Sasuke sighed, "So, who do you think Tsunade will send?"

"Hm... I'm not sure, probably, either some of the Jounin who were squad leaders to the rookie nine, the guys who had been in the office when we arrived or both." Naruto said.

"Are you always going to be in here with me?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned.

"You sure," Sasuke asked.

"Yup, there'll just be someone else in here awake when I'm not on shift." Naruto said.

"...And you'll be laying with me and everything?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"No reason, I was just making sure." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"...Does this have to do with what you and Sakura were talking about?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sakura, who was on the other side of the door eavesdropping, winced. Obviously, Naruto hadn't bought it like Sakura had thought.

"What are talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't play dumb, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Sakura can't lie for her life."

Sasuke didn't deny it.

"It's nothing Naruto," Sasuke said, "Don't worry about it."

"And I can tell when you're lying... most of the time." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm not lying Naruto."

"Oh yes you are," Naruto said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"Obviously, if you're asking me if I'll sleep with you, there is." Naruto said.

Sasuke mentally cursed, Naruto had a point there.

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said.

"Right and I'm so sure if I said that when you wanted to know about me being an ANBU you would have dropped it." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"...Well, you're more considerate than me." Sasuke offered.

"Nope, I'm not." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "It's just that... when we came to Tsunade's office because the ANBU attacked and everyone was there and then you had to go but..."

"I didn't kiss you or anything," Naruto sighed catching on, "Sasuke, that's not it, I just wanted to get there as fast as I could so I could make sure Kakashi sensei was alright. It wouldn't bother me if the whole world knew you and me are together. I have nothing to feel ashamed of. Honestly, I want everyone to know you're mine."

Sasuke blushed at the last part, but he smiled anyway and hugged Naruto.

"I'm glad I was wrong." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm glad it's been clarified." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled and snuggled into Naruto. Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him over to the bed and laid down on it with him wrapped in his arms. Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


	6. Discovered

NaruSasu Chapter 6:

Discovered

"Holy shit, what did we miss?" Kiba hollered when he walked into the room with Sasuke asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked over and sighed, this was going to be sooo much fun. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see if Kiba's yelling had woke him up, apparently not. There was silence in the room as everyone waited to for Naruto to explain what their minds were supplying for them. Everyone consisted of Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"Well, me and Sasuke are dating," Naruto said, "And Tsunade must have told all of you everything else."

"I am hearing right, aren't I? You did just say you guys were dating, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yup," Naruto said.

"Wicked, I'm happy for ya, man!" Kiba yelled grinning. Everyone else chimed in with their agreement then. Naruto grinned at them and laughed saying thanks. This happened to wake Sasuke up, but Naruto was the only who noticed. It was obvious Sasuke would like it to stay that way so Naruto didn't make it apparent to anyone that he was now wide awake. After a few minutes of Naruto and "the gang" talking without anyone noticing Sasuke was up, he relaxed and just quietly listened to the conversation from the safety of Naruto's arms.

After a while of talking they all settled down and went to sleep, getting some rest before their shifts. Neji was staying up now so Naruto could get some sleep. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head and then nuzzled his head. Sasuke traced "I love you" over Naruto's chest in response. Naruto smiled and traced "I love you too" over Sasuke's hand and then took his hand and held it in his own closing his eyes prepared to go to sleep. Sasuke smiled as his eyes lingered on their hands for a few seconds before he closed his own returning to sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next day all the girls were whispering about something. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was still asleep. Naruto looked back over at everyone, they hadn't noticed him yet. He chose to keep it that way and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I know!" Sakura whispered back excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean who would have guessed?" Ino whispered to her just as excitedly.

Kiba walked over to him and grinned, "Hey man, how do like dating an Uchiha?"

"You make it sound like he's some kind of prize." Naruto stated rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said.

"So?" Kiba prompted.

Naruto grinned, "I'm a very happy man."

"Haha, and he sure must be considering he's latched to your side!" Kiba laughed.

"You are so bad with your words Kiba." Naruto stated.

"Whatever, it's true." Kiba said.

"He's not latched to my side." Naruto frowned.

"Dude, have you seen him or are you just that stupid?" Kiba asked.

"He's _asleep_, not latched to my side." Naruto glared.

"What's him being asleep matter," Kiba asked, "Look, the guy's practically laying on you man, he's latched."

"It's called _cuddling_ Kiba." Naruto stated.

Sasuke suddenly started to shuffle in his sleep, his brows furrowed. Naruto looked down at him and slid his hand onto his back and started to trace soothing circles over it. Sasuke's expression relaxed and he stopped his shuffling almost instantaneously. Naruto smiled at him and he found himself relaxing from the tense state he had been in before when Kiba started to insult Sasuke.

"I have to admit, I never took you as the cuddling type." Kiba said. The smirk on his face said that he thought he had him there and logically so. Naruto was the type who would act against such a statement, so logically, it made sense to think that he would do so now, right? Wrong.

"I guess I'm full of surprises then, eh?" Naruto said calmly, an innocent smile on his face. He didn't even seem the slightest bit agitated with saying it. That would surprise anyone, honestly, there was silence in the room now since everyone had heard that, Sasuke included, who was pretending to be asleep. Everyone had expected Naruto to slip there, for everyone had stopped talking and was listening to their argument, or to have at the very least sounded like he resented the fact that he was saying that he actually _liked_ to cuddle.

He wasn't bothered by it though, he was quite content with everyone thinking that if it meant Sasuke got to keep his pride intact, which Naruto knew would make him happy or at the very least it meant he wouldn't be upset. Sasuke could easily tell that on his own, but was surprised that Naruto found it so easy to say, that he hadn't accidentally put the fact that they were cuddling on Sasuke even though he was indeed the reason why they were cuddling.

"I can't believe you didn't slip there..." Kiba said his jaw going slack after that.

"Yeah, well, when you fall in love you can come and tell me how unbelievable it is that I like to cuddle." Naruto said, still being careful of the fact that if he agreed with Kiba that he hadn't slipped he would be able to pin it on Sasuke. Sasuke, with much effert, suppressed a smile.

Kiba shook his head at Naruto, saying that he would never willingly say that he liked to cuddle for his girlfriend's sake. Naruto pointed out that a girl probably wouldn't care and that if he wasn't willing to do that for someone he loved more than anything else in the world he was a pretty shitty boyfriend. Sasuke again, was suppressing a smile. Kiba on the other hand told Naruto he didn't know shit and that he would be an awesome boyfriend.

"Really, Kiba, then why wouldn't you do that if you knew it would upset her that everyone knew this or that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, shut up Naruto," Kiba growled, "What do you know?"

"Well, last I checked I'm dating someone and you aren't." Naruto pointed out with a grin.

"You're dating a guy," Kiba said, "That doesn't mean you're an expert on girls!"

"Okay then, girls in the room, if your boyfriend wouldn't say he liked to cuddle or whatever it is that you do that you don't want others to know and allowed whoever it was to know, would that upset you?" Naruto asked.

The girls were silent for a while, surprised that he brought them up. Once they got over their shock they all said in unison, "Yes."

"Well, there you have it then, it looks like I _do_ know a thing or two about girls." Naruto smirked at Kiba.

"...Screw you, Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Just then Kakashi walked in and asked what was going on in here. Naruto grinned and innocently said that they were giving Kiba advice on dating girls. Kiba glared at Naruto and claimed that he was lying. Kakashi sighed and said that Kiba and Shino could take their shift now. Kiba and Shino nodded and left the room to start their shift. Kakashi also said he found other parts in the tunnel that would be good to have shinobi to be in case anyone got through the entrance and everyone other than Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were no longer in the room.

Sasuke decided if he was going to 'wake up' any time soon, now would be the best choice. Sasuke sighed and snuggled closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "So, you love me more than anything else in the world, eh?"

A full fledged grin split across his face after hearing those words leave Sasuke's lips. He told Sasuke no, that he loved him more than anything in the whole universe and more. This only made Sasuke smile and say that he was a really lucky guy.

Sakura saw how Naruto's eyes were shining and knew immediately that Sasuke was awake. Sasuke didn't see this though and Naruto didn't see the smile that his words had brought to Sasuke's lips, but then again, no one did. The both of them were oblivious to Sakura's presence apparently or had forgotten she was there, watching them. She didn't really care all that much though.

Sasuke then spoke loud enough for Sakura to hear him say hi to her. She smiled and said 'hi' back. Naruto still had a grin plastered on his face as he asked if Sasuke was hungry. He was surprised that it hadn't even occurred to him that he hadn't eaten at all today. Sasuke nodded his head against Naruto's chest and mumbled a 'yes'. Naruto said that he was going to have to let him up then. That didn't get him anywhere since Sasuke's only response to that was to roll directly on top of him so that he would stay right where he was. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke and asked him how he was supposed to get him anything to eat if he wasn't allowed up. Sasuke simply muttered Sakura's name only loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto laughed at that and turned to Sakura and said, "Sasuke wants you to get him something to eat."

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and abruptly got up and said that was not what he said. Naruto and Sakura were both smiling at Sasuke's reaction to this. Naruto sat up then and reached out to grab Sasuke's hand and pull him into his lap. Sasuke crossed his arms in retaliation. Naruto had to admit, he was a little surprised by this. Naruto stood up then and said to Sasuke, "Hey, c'mon, Sakura knew I was joking, besides she wouldn't have believed me either way, right Sakura?"

Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke was very discreetly looking to see if what Naruto was saying was true. She was tempted to say 'I wouldn't be surprised if he did', but chose not to, she had known Naruto was just exaggerating things and he had expected her to know this. Why would she make Naruto's life more difficult by making him have to convince Sasuke he didn't mean anything by it? So, she chose to say, "Yeah, of course I wouldn't have, what do you take me for, an idiot?"

"See, it was harmless." Naruto said taking a cautious step towards Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't flinch or glare at him, he moved to slide his arms around Sasuke. He 'hmph-ed' as he looked in the direction of a wall and allowed Naruto to pull him into an embrace. A few minutes later he sighed and laid his head against Naruto's chest as he relaxed. Naruto grinned, happy that he'd made up with Sasuke. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Naruto's waist. Naruto sat down on the bed, pulling Sasuke down with him and onto his lap. Sasuke sighed again and snuggled up to Naruto.

Sakura got up then and said she was going to get everyone something to eat since they all hadn't eaten at all today. Sasuke simply 'hn-ed' in response and Naruto looked over to her and grinned saying thanks to her. She smiled at them and walked out and went to go get some food. Sasuke then pushed at Naruto's chest to get him to lay down, Naruto willingly obliged and Sasuke laid down next to him, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. He hated that now every time he did that Kiba's 'He's latched to your side' played in his mind. He sighed, forcing the thought away, and got himself comfortable.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said drawing his blondes attention.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Once this is all over you wouldn't mind coming here with me every now and then, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not! I'll come here with you whenever you want." Naruto smiled kissing him on top of his head.

Sasuke smiled and muttered thanks under his breath. Naruto just shook his head and said he didn't need to thank him. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just smiled and snuggled closer to Naruto. "Hm," Naruto said thoughtfully, "You know what, whenever it is we come here again, you could tell me all about what it was like here and all that stuff."

Sasuke smiled, "I'd love to."

Naruto grinned, "Then it's settled, next time we come here you can give me a history lesson!"

Sasuke snorted, shaking his head lightly from its place on Naruto's chest. Then when Naruto's hand started to comb through his hair he started to hum appreciatively. Sasuke could feel the grin that was now plastered over his face at the response he had got.

"Naruto, when did you know," Sasuke paused nervously, "When did you know that you loved me?"

Naruto blinked a few times in surprise, but that was swapped with a grin just as quick. Then he thought about it, how long ago did he realise he was in love with Sasuke. It had been years since he came to the conclusion that he was in love with him. Then he remembered and a smile spread across his lips.

"Ah, that was so long ago, but I still remember when I figured that out," Naruto said, "It was when we were seven and you were sitting at that dock and I'd walked by. You remember that day don't you? That was when I knew I was in love with one Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had known for that long. Sasuke hadn't figured it out until the day he had jumped in to save Naruto from Haku, but Naruto had known since they were _seven_? That was unbelievable.

"You've... known for that long?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, how about you, when you'd figure it out?" Naruto asked.

"...After our fight with Haku." Sasuke said.

"Ah, I remember that... unfortunately." Naruto said.

"Heh, did ya think I died?" Sasuke smirked.

"That's not funny Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'd really thought I'd lost you."

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and he felt guilty. He mumbled a 'sorry' to Naruto. He was responded by Naruto telling him not to worry about it and a kiss on the top of his head. Sasuke sighed and mumbled an 'okay' solemnly and buried his nose into the crook of Naruto's neck. He closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt Naruto's hand rubbing his back. The peaceful atmosphere was ruined though when Sakura came in with the food.

"Huh, oh, hey Sakura, so what'd ya bring us?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke chose to ignore the fact that Sakura had come in and stayed exactly where he was. The food could wait until he was content with moving from his oh-so comfortable place cuddled up to Naruto. He laid there and listened to Naruto and Sakura talk about nothing in particular while Naruto continued to rub his back. After about ten minutes though Naruto started to tell him to eat something and poked his nose every now and then. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes, he would just sit up and eat and then go back to cuddling with Naruto in peace afterwards since he wasn't being allowed to eat later. He blinked a few times in surprise when he noticed that there was a bowl of food for him to eat Naruto had placed on his own stomach. He couldn't tell what it was while he was laying on Naruto's chest though, so he asked Naruto what it was.

Naruto said that it was fruit. Sasuke just stared at it for a few seconds before he reached out and took out one of the diced up fruit. It was a piece of watermelon. He didn't notice how hungry he really was until he started to eat. He still didn't want to get up though so he continued to eat from the bowl so he could lay there and would ask Naruto to refill it again whenever he finished it until he was full. Then he sighed and closed his eyes shifting around a bit on Naruto to get himself comfortable again. He went back to listening to Naruto and Sakura's conversation while he laid there.

Kiba later changed shifts with Sakura. Sasuke wasn't too pleased with this. He didn't hear Kiba say anything though. When he opened his eyes to find out why he just managed to catch the glare on Naruto's face before it changed to a laidback one. Kiba had obviously planned to say something, but he didn't seem to want to find out what that would do to him.

"Hey, have you two done 'it' yet?" Kiba asked.

"How is that any of your business?" Naruto said.

"Haha, you so haven't, man, you're whipped!" Kiba hollered.

"I'm not trying to get laid Kiba," Naruto said rolling his eyes, "I could easily live my whole life with Sasuke and never have sex."

"Yeah, whatever man, you're still whipped." Kiba said.

"So, I suppose you've done 'it' then?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"..."

"Looks like you need to think a little before you say stuff like that huh." Naruto smirked.

"Hmph, I'm not dating anyone though." Kiba said.

"Yeah, whatever Kiba," Naruto said mockingly.

Sasuke had his eyes closed trying to relax and just couldn't wait for someone else to take Kiba's shift. Naruto was rubbing his back lovingly, that made it easier for him. He drew himself closer to Naruto so that the arm around him would tighten its hold on him. He quietly sighed contently and snuggled up to Naruto. He smiled and turned on his side so his back was to Kiba and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, drawing him closer.

"Meh, ya know you two have gotten pretty lazy since ya got together." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba over his shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean it just seems that way, seeing as you're always laying around all day, but I mean there isn't much ya can do when you're cooped up in a room all day long anyway." Kiba said.

"Huh... I never noticed." Naruto said more to himself than anything. Sasuke mentally noted that he hadn't either, though he couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. He was comfortable right where he was doing nothing at all and didn't plan to move any time soon. Naruto didn't seem to care that much either since all he did was shrug and dismiss it by "huh-ing" with an "oh well" added on to it.

The time ticked by and eventually Kiba went to replace someone of their shift. It turned out to be Lee who came in to rest next, not that it seemed he needed any rest at the moment. He enthusiastically greeted Naruto and Sasuke with one of his "nice-guy" poses. Naruto grinned toothily saying, "Hey Bushy-Brows!" while Sasuke simply grunted in response to Lee's greeting.

"Naruto, we should have a sparring match!" Lee declared.

"Sounds great Lee!" Naruto said and Sasuke reluctantly let go of his blonde. Naruto propped himself on an elbow and leaned over and kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips before getting up and stretched before turning to Lee. Sasuke got into a sitting position to watch them.

Lee got into a fighting stance and asked in an overly enthusiastic voice, "Are you ready, Naruto?"

Naruto got into his own stance and grinned saying, "Hey, I'm just waiting for you!"

Lee needed no further encouragement and threw a spinning kick in the direction of Naruto's face. Naruto ducked and countered with an upper cut aimed at the underside of Lee's chin. Lee jumped back in time to avoid coming in contact with it. They both jumped at each other and starting throwing punches and kicks at each other. At one point they were rolling on the floor trying to pin the other, neither could manage to stay on top for more than a minute. Sasuke was actually slightly amused at that point as he watched them go in a direction until they hit a wall and then reversed and then back again.

They had rolled to get on top to restrain the other at the same time and had ended up shoving each other in the opposite direction, where they ended up scrambling to their feet. Lee immediately went in for an attack that Naruto blocked and then tackled Lee, bringing them to the floor yet again. Once they were back on their feet yet again, Lee jumped and shot his leg out in a kick as he came flying in Naruto's direction. Naruto jumped to the side avoiding it. Lee was headed straight for the closed door. Scratch that, someone was opening the door. When the door opened Lee's foot connected with the person at the door, sending her flying in the direction she came.

The person, Tenten it seemed, screamed, "Leeeeeeeee!"

Silence fell into the room. Naruto and Lee shared a look, they we screwed.

Tenten came barging in and demanded to know what was going on and why she had been kicked in the face by Lee. Lee explained that Naruto and him had been sparring and that Naruto had dodged and that she had been opening the door when he was heading that way. Then asked why she was here since it wasn't her turn yet.

"I came because we could hear a commotion going on in here and were worried! You two are lucky we are in the middle of a mission or I would kill the both of you!" Tenten growled.

"Heheh, sorry Tenten, we'll stop sparring, promise." Naruto said.

"You'd better." Tenten said turning around and leaving without another word.

Neither of them dare talked... or breathed for that matter, until the door had closed behind her. Naruto and Lee agreed there'd be no more sparring until this was over. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Naruto looked over and saw it and just grinned at him as he walked back over and sat down beside him putting an arm round his ravens shoulders. Sasuke leaned against Naruto, wrapping one of his arms around Naruto's waist. Lee was going on about how youthful they were when they heard a sudden explosion in the distance. Naruto's head snapped up and Lee spun in the direction of the door.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes as they watched the door and listened intently. Naruto silently and slowly got up and out of Sasuke's grasp. He turned to Lee and said, "You should go see if everything's okay out there, I'll stay here with Sasuke to make sure he's safe."

"Okay, good luck!" Lee said.

"I'm the one who should be saying that!" Naruto called.

"I don't need luck!" Lee called back.

Naruto would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Sasuke was standing up now, right behind Naruto. They were silent as they waited uneasily for whoever would end up appearing in front of the now open door.

Lee ran to where the explosion had come from. The walls had caved in, they were going to need a new way out of here. Lee was relieved to notice no one had been hurt, but there were a group of shinobi over where the wall had caved in. The shinobi, now gone rogue, told them that if they stepped aside they wouldn't be hurt. That all they were after was Sasuke. That was a no go. The rogue shinobi advanced on the others and a fierce battle began.

In the meantime, other shinobi had slipped past and were heading straight for where Sasuke and Naruto were. No one noticed them, not a soul as they kept going to their destination point. They slowed down once they were getting close though so as to not draw any attention to them from their prey. They moved stealthily across the walls in the direction of the open door which would lead to where Sasuke was. They were quick to notice that Sasuke wasn't the only one in there. Grabbing their kunai they jumped into the room and hurled the kunai at them. Naruto easily deflected all their kunai from where he stood protectively in front of Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"That's irrelevant, now get out of our way and you won't get hurt." One of them said.

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt." Naruto stated coolly.

As the shinobi charged Naruto got into a fighting stance withdrawing a kunai and one by one he took each shinobi done. As they stayed collapsed on the floor groaning in pain, Naruto turned back to Sasuke and asked if he was okay. Sasuke nodded his head in response. Naruto nodded back to him and went over to the shinobi and tied them up securely and taking off the Anbu mask he had been wearing after Lee had run off and went over to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I really hope Gaara's response conveniently comes in now, it's way too dangerous here." Naruto said.

"I wish I could do something, anything," Sasuke sighed, "I hate not being able to do anything."

"I know Sasuke, but it's for your sake that you have let us do the fighting for you," Naruto said softly, "Granny's working on having the punishment cut short so you can defend yourself, but that's going to take awhile, so just hang in there okay?"

Sasuke sighed but nodded nonetheless.

Soon everyone was running in to make sure everything was alright and saw them standing there, Sasuke in Naruto's strong arms. Naruto had turned his head to them when they came tumbling in and smiled saying that they were fine when they asked if they were alright (not that any of them were too worried after they'd seen them in each others' arms).

"We should go to Tsunade now," Naruto said, "Tell her what happened."

"Yeah, there's just one problem with that," Sakura said, "The walls caved in. It happened in the explosion."

"Is there by chance any secret way of getting out of here you haven't told us about?" Naruto asked.

"No, I specifically chose this one because that would make it easier for you to guard me if there weren't any other entrances to worry about." Sasuke said.

"Okay then, I don't suppose I could just walk up to the wall and Rasengan us out of here, could I?" Naruto asked.

They all looked at each other, they hadn't considered that.

"It's possible... just use an extremely weak version of it," Kakashi said, "We don't want to have to worry about what may happen if it causes more damage instead of making a way out."

"Okay, I'll be back guys." Naruto said.

Naruto gave Sasuke a chaste kiss and grinned at him before he ran off. Sasuke, along with everyone else, watched him go. Then they started to try to come up with alternatives for if this didn't work out. They didn't need to though because after hearing an explosion and feeling the vibrations from it Naruto returned within minutes and said they could get out of their now. They all made their way to the new entrance/exit and made their way out and to the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up when they entered the room.

"Yo," Naruto said.

"What are you all doing here? Did something happen?" Tsunade asked alarmed.

"Yeah, seems we've been discovered," Naruto said, "But don't worry, none of us were injured. Have we gotten word from Gaara yet?"

"Yes, he said he was doing his best to convince the counsel to agree to it," Tsunade said, "But he's not sure how long it will take him to persuade them."

"Okay," Naruto nodded, "What are we going to do until then?"

There was silence that filled the room, because the most important question that needed an answer, they didn't have one to. kjjjkljujjjnknjk


	7. Gaara's Answer

**NaruSasu Chapter 7: Gaara's Answer**

For the past few weeks they had been rotating between different hideouts as an extra precaution. Now they were back in Tsunade's office, Gaara had finally replied. He said that everything had been arranged and that they could have Sasuke hidden there, but there would only be enough for three body guards for Sasuke, any more might arouse the suspicion of villagers or shinobi.

"I'll be sending Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi as guards," Tsunade said, "I expect the rest of you to act like you're still keeping Sasuke hidden here in Leaf."

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone said.

"You are dismissed." She said.

There were a nod of heads and then everyone except Naruto and Sasuke teleported away.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and said puzzled, "Yes?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sasuke can't teleport remember?"

"...Oh right, I didn't think that part through," She muttered, "I'll leave it to you then to get him out safe!"

"...Sure," Naruto shrugged, "Here, take my hand."

Sasuke raised his own eyebrow at this but obliged nevertheless. Naruto grinned at him, made a hand sign and then they were both gone leaving a cloud of smoke behind. They were now standing outside the appropriate gate behind some nearby trees. Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for them behind the trees next to them.

"Okay, let's head for Sand." Kakashi said.

They nodded their heads and moved along at a jog because Sasuke's ability range was limited by the chakra restraints.

Once night had finally fallen the team decided to rest and wait for morning until they took off again. After setting up camp Naruto took first shift and Sasuke stayed with him lying in the grass using Naruto's leg as a pillow. Naruto smiled down at him and started to comb a hand through his hair. Sasuke smiled humming happily.

By the time his shift had ended Sasuke had fallen asleep so Naruto carried him back to the tent with him and placed him in their attached sleeping bags before climbing in as well. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they continued their journey and the next day and the next day until finally the Sand Village was in sight. Gaara had given them a specific spot to meet at so that he could lead them into the village unseen. They headed there now and soon they could see Gaara standing in wait a ways away.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto grinned when they were close enough.

"Hello Naruto, everyone," Gaara greeted with a nod of his head.

Gaara then led the group undetected through the village to a secure location where Sasuke could be kept. He told them that Temari and Kankarou would bring them food and any other supplies that they may need. After which he left them to their own devices.

After they scoped the place they went to their individual rooms, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke who shared one of course, to put their things away. Then they all met in Kakashi's room.

"Here we won't have to have shifts because Gaara is going to have Temari and Kankarou rotating shifts instead." Kakashi informed.

"Alright, so then I guess we'll be spending our new found free time coming up with a way to deal with psychotic ninja right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's right," Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye at Naruto's comment, "So does anyone have any ideas?"

There was silence in the room as everyone thought about it. No one was coming up with something and that didn't do much for Sasuke's moral so he reached out his hand for Naruto's and interlaced their fingers, Naruto giving a reassuring squeeze before tugging lightly urging him to lean against him, Sasuke didn't hesitate to do just that.

Kakashi and Sakura shared a look before they looked back at the two of them with a sympathetic look in their eyes. Naruto smiled at them and then they all went back to thinking until suddenly Naruto spoke rather suddenly.

"You know… I think the jinchūriki are our best shot at this." Naruto said to the silence in the room.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, think about it," Naruto said, "Gaara, Killer Bee, me, everyone who had a demon sealed in them were all hated by their village at one time or another, that isn't different anywhere, it makes us have a certain influence over the people who wronged us at birth."

"That is true but Naruto," Sakura said, "The village never attacked you."

"Not openly, no," Naruto paused having trouble speaking about his past, "but I was, they were more subtle, didn't do so when the young were there watching."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, having trouble believing what he was hearing. Sasuke felt himself leaning away from him feeling bitterness in him for not being told. He didn't understand why he didn't tell him, it would have offered a hope he was currently struggling to hold onto.

Naruto looked over at him to find he wouldn't meet his gaze. Naruto looked down, his shoulders slumped, he'd really messed up it seemed. Then he took a deep breath and pushed on finding it a lot harder to force the words through.

"Anyway, every one of us had it pretty bad," Naruto said, "I can't say how badly the others got it but either way they hold an influence I'm sure could challenge the village's kage."

"What are we going to do about the villages who have lost their jinchūriki?" Kakashi asked.

"I think… if us jinchūriki go as a group we could affect the other ones. We all went through the same thing." Naruto said.

"Alright, and what of Konoha," Kakashi asked, "You know you can't go there to try and persuade them."

"It'll just have to wait until later…" Naruto said, eyes constantly flicking towards Sasuke.

"Alright then go write a letter for Killer Bee and tell Temari the plan so Gaara will know." Kakashi told him.

"On it," Naruto said getting up and with one last glance at Sasuke left the room.

Kakashi gave a nod to Sakura and she knew that was her cue to leave. As an excuse she said she was going to make sure Naruto didn't mess up with his instructions and then left, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone in the room.

"So, Sasuke, why are you mad at Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shot Kakashi a glare. Kakashi smiled at him. Sasuke continued to say nothing.

"Look, Sasuke, it's not like Naruto was hiding the information from you," Kakashi said, "If he thought it would have helped he obviously would have told you. It's not like he enjoys seeing you upset. It was mostly Naruto who orchestrated this plan you know, he had known from the very beginning this could happen so he started devising a plan, forced every detail of his cruel past he didn't ever want to recount to me and Tsunade so that we would have more insight and therefore a better chance at coming up with a plan of action. We never came up with a way to deal with the villagers and shinobi and had only been expecting our villages shinobi at that with the possibility of a few shinobi from other countries.

"He did all that just for you Sasuke. He didn't want you to be hurt like he had been, he wanted to protect you and he has and still is doing everything in his power to do so. When you left he spent every waking hour trying to think of a way to bring you back, trained his body until it shut down on him from exertion, and as I already said tried with his all to think of a way to keep you safe when you were back. Don't be mad at him for not telling you something that he's never going to want to recount. You may find this hard and next to hopeless, but how do you think a young child at the age of five felt when he ran from villagers and shinobi alike who tried to do for worse things than just kill him, and some did some pretty horrible things to him, how do you think that young boy all alone with no one to help or protect him felt?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but Kakashi knew he got through to Sasuke. Kakashi told him to head back to his room, Naruto would head straight there after he reported to Temari. Sasuke nodded getting up and leaving and going to his room. He went and sat on his futon and soon he heard approaching footsteps. He found he couldn't look anywhere but at the floor when he heard the door open and close as someone stepped in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

He quickly closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of Sasuke so he could see his face properly. Sasuke immediately snapped his head to the side to hide his expression. Naruto frowned and reached out a hand to caress his face and when he did he felt tears against his thumb.

Naruto instantly got into a half standing position, his weight held up by one of his arms as he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's hair. He asked him what was wrong while gently urging him to look at him. Sasuke resisted the action and Naruto knew Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut by the way his muscles contracted.

Naruto sat down beside him, one leg behind Sasuke's back on the bed as he slid his arms around Sasuke, holding him securely against him. He brought a hand back up to caress his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek then a certain part of his neck he'd made Sasuke's comfort spot.

He knew immediately that Sasuke had given in when a shiver went through him and he was suddenly turning toward him in his embrace and tucked his head under Naruto's and sobs broke free. Not a second later Naruto was pulling Sasuke as close to him as humanly possible while he murmured sweet nothings into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke ended up crying until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep in Naruto's lap. Naruto kissed Sasuke's head again while he caressed his cheek and then ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. He sighed leaning back onto the bed carefully pulling Sasuke with him and pulled the blanket over them. He continued to hold Sasuke close against his chest as he watched him sleep.

When Sakura had come and told him that Kakashi was going to talk to Sasuke he'd been grateful. Now, however, he wanted to kill the man because getting on Sasuke's good side was never supposed to make him cry. Hand still combing through Sasuke's hair he decided to let it slide, he was sure Kakashi would have shut his mouth if he noticed any signs of what he was doing and if he ever found out differently he would die a slow and painful death.

"Kakashi, whatever you just said to Sasuke," Sakura said, "I think you went too far."

"Hm, and why's that?" Kakashi asked not bothering to look up from his precious book.

"I went by the room to make sure everything worked out and heard him crying. You better pray Naruto doesn't try to kill you later." Sakura said.

Kakashi paused and looked up from his book at her and then sighed, "I suppose I did say more than I had to. I forgot how easily upset he gets when it comes to Naruto, I'll have to be more careful what I say next time around."

Sakura smiled and shook her head when he went back to reading his book after that, then turned and said bye before leaving the room. She paused by Naruto and Sasuke's door and bit her lip when hearing the sobs still very clearly there and then knowing better than going into their room she continued walking and went into her own room and crashed on her futon.

She knew she need not worry, everything would be fine by the morning. Naruto would make sure of it. With that thought in mind she closed her eyes for a nap and slipped into dreamland.


	8. The Changing of Tides

**Chapter 8: The Changing of Tides**

Sasuke was in no way pleased when he was woken by knocking on their door. He grumbled incoherently under his breath pulling the covers over his head and snuggling closer to his blonde. Naruto meanwhile chuckled lightly at his antics and combed his hand in Sasuke's hair saying, "You know, one of us has to go open the door or Sakura's gonna break it down."

Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "use shadow clones" into his chest. Naruto grinned at him and made a clone of himself to let Sakura in. He was glad he did too because Sakura said, "Took you long enough!" Proceeding to punch said clone in the face in her irritation only to have it disappear with a "poof" sound and leave a cloud of smoke behind.

Sakura then noted that the real Naruto was still in bed with Sasuke burrowed in his chest and her irritation shattered. She really couldn't be mad at Naruto for not being allowed out of bed by a grumpy Sasuke nor could she bring herself to be mad at Sasuke when he was being so childishly adorable.

"I guess you didn't deserve that." Sakura noted aloud, referring to the punch the clone received.

"Good thing it wasn't me then huh?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Heh, yeah, so… what's with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a grin of her own.

"He's not a morning person." Naruto replied.

"Really? I always got the impression that he was," Sakura said, "A mean, he was always the first one at our meaning place in our genin days."

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Naruto said, "It's really obvious why he was always there first. I can sum it all up in one word: pride."

Just then there was a muffled noise that was Sasuke speaking. Sakura looked to Naruto expectantly. Naruto gave Sakura a smirk before telling her that Sasuke was telling them to shut up. Sakura laughed and Naruto grinned at her. Sasuke sighed in annoyance but only Naruto heard him.

To placate his boyfriend he brought his hand to Sasuke's back and started rubbing affectionately. Sasuke responded with a low hum to indicate his pleasure in the action and quieted his protests to the talking for the time being.

"Sasuke hasn't complained for a while now," Sakura commented, "Is he asleep?"

The muffled sound of Sasuke speaking answered her question. Naruto without need of askance translated for her saying, "He says 'I wish'." To which Sakura laughed and Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed he really wanted to go back to sleep. Sasuke voiced this to Naruto whom smiled softly at him in turn nodding his head in the affirmative. He relayed the information to Sakura and they continued their conversation on in a much quieter and calmer style.

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes falling back asleep in a few minutes. With the verification that Sasuke was indeed asleep Sakura finally voiced what she had wanted to know the whole time, how last night had gone with Sasuke.

"You guys seem patched up and all." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we are, all back to normal." Naruto grinned.

"I don't know that the word 'normal' is fitting for either of you." Sakura joked.

"Haha, okay then we're back our version of normal." Naruto said.

"Heh, well that's good." Sakura said, "I wasn't sure if I should have been worried or not."

"Now you know." Naruto said with a laugh, "Anyway, on a more serious note, has Gaara said anything about the whole Jinchūriki thing?"

"Mm, yeah he thinks it's a good idea, he's mailed that letter to Bee. He also says he's going to work on convincing the council about dealing with the problem concerning the shinobi before he starts working on them. He thinks they can be of assistance once they have been convinced. That's about it though."

"Well, it's a start." Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, I just want to be more involved, you know?" Naruto smiled, "I want to be a part of the convincing."

"We all do but right now it's best to just do what we've been doing from the start." Sakura said, "We'll play a bigger part eventually. You just have to be patient."

"I know. It's just not easy, being patient." Naruto said, "Not when it comes to Sasuke."

"I know." Sakura said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Sakura looked over to it as Naruto called whomever in. Kakashi walked in and said he had some good news from the Hokage. Naruto and Sakura were eager to hear what it was and Naruto gently woke Sasuke up telling him Kakashi had something to tell them.

"Sasuke is now a fully reinstated shinobi," Kakashi said, "He can now play a part in his protection."

"That's great! Now you can fight too!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's a relief." Sasuke said with a small smile.

In the meantime, Gaara worked on the council while he waited for Bee's reply. Team 7 worked on battle strategies and Naruto and Sasuke started to spar together. Bee's reply came in a few days later, telling him he would help out, he said he would have to work on the Raikage first though for the benefit of everyone. Besides, it would be good to get their villages back onto good terms so all the jinchūriki could come. Gaara sent a reply back saying he'd be waiting in Sand when that was done.

Around the same time Gaara had gotten the council's assistance and was working on getting the shinobi back on track. Naruto even came up to aid him.

"Sasuke's a traitor and we won't stand to see him amongst us again!" A shinobi shouted at Naruto.

"It is Tsunade's place to decide upon his punishment, not yours!" Naruto called, "And anyway why do you insist on judging him? He is _trying_ to make up for the error of his ways! Why will you not give him a chance to prove that he deserves forgiveness? You people judged Gaara because of what was in him but when he proved to you that he was not the monster you thought him to be you accepted him among you. Why are you now doing the same thing to Sasuke when you _know _it's wrong, that back then you were _wrong_?" Naruto yelled in reply.

"This is different! Sasuke actually betrayed his village and we know he has done wrong! How do you know he won't do so again?" The shinobi yelled back.

"I _know _Sasuke! I know what he thought when he made those mistakes! He was filled with a grief and a desire for vengeance against the person who took his clan from him. He was willing to walk the path of darkness to bring down the people who brought about this atrocity! He was blind because the _pain_ was too great! That was how it was for Gaara too, his people hated him and he couldn't understand why. He was betrayed by the one person who he trusted and he made mistakes too but you forgave him and have put your lives in his hands! Now I ask you to do the same with Sasuke! Forgive him and with time you will see that he is a person who deserves it!"

"How can we forgive someone we can't know will not do so again?" They asked.

"You forgave Gaara didn't you? Gave him the title of Kazekage, you did! Did you know he would not fall into darkness again or did you forgive him because you could see that he had changed? So, how can you expect to know if he will do it again before you give him a chance to prove he won't! I will assure you nonetheless though that he will not walk to darkness again! I _know _he will not, I _believe _in him! He has seen how little he has in the darkness and he will not lose _everything he has_ for power or anything else _ever again_!

"I cannot give you proof of what I say here. These are things I know because I forgave, I gave him a chance to redeem himself and he took it. It is something I know because Sasuke has been a part of my life for ages and will continue to be a part of it! I give you _my word_ as Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's jinchūriki, that Sasuke will _not _fall to darkness again! What more can you expect of me on this? What can you expect of Sasuke before you have given him the _chance_ to prove himself to you?

"He cannot show you that he is no longer a man of darkness until you allow him to do so. It will not happen overnight, not even in a year, but one day you _will _see Sasuke is a good person! He is no longer the person he used to be! So, _please_, I'm _begging_ you to stop trying to kill him! I'm not saying look past everything he's done before you see with your own eyes he is good but to let him live on so that the opportunity can arise to show you himself the kind of man he has become!" Naruto finished.

He looked at the faces before him of Sand shinobi to see their reaction to this. There was anger blazing in their eyes and mistrust there too. He also noticed however that doubt was rising in them. That their actions did indeed leave Sasuke without the possibility to prove he had changed. The doubt implanted in them was but a seed right now and they would not relent yet but the doubt was there and it was a start. With time, that doubt would grow and they would stop. It was the beginning to Sasuke's freedom and Naruto knew they would get it for him. He also knew that Sasuke would prove himself to these people one day and he couldn't wait to hear about it or to see the smile it would bring to Sasuke's face to know that he was starting to get their trust back.

Before the shinobi around him could say anything in response he turned on his heel and started to walk away. As he left he said to them, "The right thing is never easy to do, nor is admitting you made a mistake. So, try not to just toss aside what I've told you today. Ponder and consider it for if I and the few others who have chosen to believe in Sasuke cannot prove to you that his death is not the right idea he will never be free, just like he can never be free if the other villages do not see this too. You must understand, you shinobi who have decided to put justice in your own hands hold his freedom, his fate. Your decision will impact if he lives or dies."—He pauses here and turns partially back to them so he can look at them when he continues on—"Your decision will decide if he gets a second chance in life. If you decide he is to die his blood will be on _all_ of your hands no matter who it is who actually does it. And if that day should come I will continue to show you he had changed and when you realise an innocent man has died because the choice you made… I promise you, I will never let you forget it."

He turned his back on them once again and made his way to the Kazekage building to tell Gaara of everything. Once done he secretly returned to the hideout. He found them all together in Kakashi's room. Naruto went to Sasuke, smiled and sat down behind him on the floor pulling Sasuke's back against his chest. Sasuke smiled and leaned back against him resting his head on his chest as Kakashi asked how it went.

"Better than I expected it too actually. I really think this is gonna work!" Naruto said to them grinning.

"Good, I'm glad we're finally making progress." Kakashi said.

"Mm, yeah, they're starting to doubt themselves. I didn't think it would happen so soon." Naruto commented.

"It probably has to do with the fact that Sand wasn't affected by Sasuke much. There was that one incident with Gaara but he got out of that unscathed but other than that he really didn't have anything to do with Sand." Sakura said.

"That's true. The biggest problem is going to be Cloud. It's a good thing we have Bee on our side though considering he's the main reason they have anything against Sasuke in the first place." Naruto said.

There was a general sound of agreement. After a bit more of talking about dealing with the shinobi Naruto and Sasuke left to return to their room. As they sat on the bed together Sasuke was being very silent and it was worrying Naruto.

"Is something wrong, Sasu?" Naruto asked.

"…I just wonder if it's really possible to make them stop." Sasuke mumbled.

"You don't think they will?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. You and the others may have faith in me but you all know me and the ones who don't are close to you and believe in you and your judgment, but is there really even one person here who just believes in me?" Sasuke asked quietly, not looking Naruto in the eye.

"…I do," Naruto said softly and Sasuke's head snapped up and their eyes locked, "I believe in you…and so does everyone else. You don't honestly believe these people are risking their lives for you because of me do you? I'm sure they believe in me Sasuke, but they have doubted my judgment more than once. People say I see the good in everyone, so people won't hold my opinion on a person very high on the scale against their own. They would not doubt that when I say 'you're good' that is what I believe, but that doesn't mean because I say it that they believe I'm right. And if they don't believe it Sasuke, they can't support it just because I do. We all believe in you Sasuke and I can promise you that I, at least, always will."

"Ch', when did you become so good with words?" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto wiped away one of his tears.

"Probably around the time I started reading." Naruto smiled at him and pulled Sasuke against his chest. "Do not doubt them Sasuke, for they are here for you not for me."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist as Naruto held him close and kissed his forehead. They rested together in a comfortable silence.

Weeks turned to months as Naruto's team converted the Sand shinobi to their side. With the permission of the Hokage, Sasuke started to take missions under Gaara to help show the Sand he had changed. He was sent mainly on rescue missions, on his own, to prove he was good.

Word came to them that Bee had got the Raikage on their side. Relations between Cloud and Konoha were soon on good terms again. They started to work on Cloud. A shift was coming to be. Naruto, Gaara, and everybody went to Cloud and added to the effort. From there, they moved to the next village with Bee along with them now.

Now, years later, Konoha was all that was left. They stood in front of the gates that were home to many of the group. They entered in good spirits, happy to be home, and almost done in their mission.

"Isn't it great to be home?" A now 23 year old Naruto said.

There was a general agreement from the group. They made their way to the Hokage's office. Without knocking Naruto threw the door open and walked in. Tsunade looked up, an annoyed expression on her face until she saw who it was.

"You're back! It's good to see you all again!" She said.

"You too, Granny!" Naruto grinned.

"What was that, Naruto?" Tsunade said dangerously.

"…Nothing?" Naruto offered.

"Anyway, what do you have to report?" Tsunade asked calmly with a self-satisfied smile.

The group reported the current situations in the other villages. They recounted the means to which they accomplished this. This took a couple of hours despite their trying to summarise things. Tsunade, pleased, sent them on their way. She made sure that Gaara and Bee would have lodgings while they were here. Naruto and Sasuke took residence in Naruto's old apartment.

"Hey Sasuke, I want to ask you something." Naruto said.

"Let me guess, you want to go to Ichiraku's?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"…Well, yes I do but that's not what I was going to ask." Naruto said.

"Oh, then what is it?" Sasuke asked curious now.

They had been cleaning the house before. Sasuke still was but Naruto stopped and came up behind Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around him now, holding him against him. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck and gave a content sigh. Sasuke smiled at this as he stopped what he was doing. He slid his hand through Naruto's hair.

"I wanted to know if you're okay with surprises?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so… Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Heheh. I have one for you." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke turned around in Naruto's arms. He looked up at him expectantly. Naruto only grinned more and shook his head. He pulled out a blindfold with a smirk and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. He looked between the blindfold and Naruto multiple times.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said already knowing the answer.

"I'm way serious." Naruto said. "So, what say you?"

"...No, I am _not _wearing that Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Aw, c'mon, just this once?" Naruto pouted.

"For one, I _know _you'll try this again." Sasuke said. "For another, there's no fucking way I'm going out in public with a blindfold on being lead around by you. Just no."

"…Damn." Naruto sighed. "Fine then, c'mon, I'll just show you without the blindfold."

Naruto stepped back from Sasuke. He interlaced their fingers and lead him away. Naruto stopped him in front of a house. It was a decently sized place but Sasuke had no idea why they were here. Naruto was grinning at him in triumph though so he was obviously missing something.

"I don't get it," Sasuke said confused. "Why do you look so smug?"

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"Would you want to live here?" He asked.

"I guess s—wait, you mean…?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

Sasuke looked back and forth between Naruto and the house. His gaze finally stopped on Naruto. Knowing that Sasuke had figured it out Naruto merely smiled. He nodded his head in the affirmative to Sasuke's question.

"It's ours?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"It's ours." Naruto verified.

Naruto pulled out the key and jingled it in front of Sasuke. He silently took it in disbelief. He held it delicately, as if he held any tighter it would shatter. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time before he stepped forward and kissed him. Naruto smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto murmured against his lips.

He pulled back and placed his forehead on Sasuke's. He smiled as he caressed Naruto's cheek. Sasuke had his other hand resting on his chest. Naruto tilted his face into Sasuke's hand. He tightened his arms around Sasuke's waist. He smiled and closed his eyes as he inhaled Sasuke's scent.

"Show it to me?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled at him as he pulled away. Naruto drew one arm up over his shoulders. Sasuke slid his around Naruto's waist and placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. They walked up to the door and Sasuke put the key in the lock and turned it. Sasuke twisted the door knob and pushed the door open.

Sasuke stepped inside, pulling away from Naruto, and moved his gaze around. He spotted the Uchiha crest carved and painted into the wall. He stared at it a while in shock. He turned to where Naruto was leaning on the opposite wall and saw the Uzumaki swirl there. Sasuke smiled at him.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Sasuke asked. "You obviously didn't get this today."

"After promising you that you wouldn't be alone ever again." Naruto said.

"You… I'll never figure you out will I?" Sasuke said shaking his head.

Naruto laughed at this and Sasuke smiled. He took Sasuke's hand and led him around the rest of the house. Sasuke noticed that there were things from his old place here too. Like his mother's silverware, rust removed and restored to its original condition. There were other small things here or there. Naruto obviously went scavenging through his house to find things he might want to keep.

Sasuke smiled at seeing all these things. He could see what Naruto had tried and succeeded in doing. He wanted to give Sasuke all those happy memories without the horrible ones. In that house he would be reminded of the catastrophe that happened. With small things in a new house to remind him of those he loved it was better.

When Naruto finally showed him the bedroom he had to stop and stare. The first thing he noticed was the blanket on the bed. It was a dark blue with a bunch of little Uchiha and Uzumaki crests adorning it. Naruto was laughing at his reaction to the blanket. The expression of horror on it only would have added to his kicks.

When Naruto had decided that Sasuke had suffered enough from his little dilemma here he went to the bed and flipped the blanket over. He never stopped laughing while doing this. Sasuke sighed in relief at the difference. It was double sided but while this one was still the same dark blue it only had the different sharingans and a swirl-like fox head on it.

Now that was over he looked around the rest of the room. The only other thing that caught his eye was the picture of team 7 in here. Sasuke knew this would have to be the one from his place. He had seen the one Naruto owned still in his room when he had been cleaning the house.

"I can't believe you let me clean a house we aren't even living in anymore." Sasuke said.

"Hey, the only thing that would have stopped you is me telling you this to begin with." Naruto protested. "And anyway, I have to have it cleaned up for the next tenants who live there. It's not like you wouldn't have helped me out."

"I guess you have a point." Sasuke conceded.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and hopped onto the bed. He spread his arms wide in invitation. Sasuke smiled and shook his head at Naruto's antics. He pouted, thinking Sasuke was declining his request. He grinned again when Sasuke came over though. He laid across the bed and placed his head on Naruto's lap. He ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's arm gently in a caress. Sasuke closed his eyes in peace.


	9. A Good Day

**Chapter 9: A Good Day**

In the years that passed to convert the villages Sasuke had learned a lot about what had happened when Naruto was a child. None of it was pretty with the exception of Iruka, Ichiraku, and to Sasuke's embarrassment but pleasure—himself. Besides that though it was mostly cruel sufferings, ones much worse than Sasuke's own. Sasuke had remembered how it had angered him to no end and hurt too. It hurt to hear it so fucking much.

There were times when Sasuke had to stop Naruto because he couldn't take hearing more of it. He would already be in tears by then. There was a part of him that wished he never had to hear any of this. He wished he was ignorant of it all. The other part appreciated the amount of trust and love required for Naruto to be telling him these things. This part wanted to know so he could help the fading of his scars as they aged.

Sasuke thought about these things as he laid awake beside his sleeping blonde. He traced the contours of his face with his fingertips. He let them trail down the curve of his neck and slide into his hair. He rested his hand there and played with the blonde locks. The blonde sighed into his hair and shuffled a bit in his sleep.

He smiled a little as this caused the blanket to slip down some and reveal more of Naruto's golden tanned skin. He and Naruto were both shirtless. It was early morning and Naruto had yet to wake up. Sasuke didn't mind much, he enjoyed watching his blonde sleep. He moved his hand along the muscled chest and torso until Naruto trapped it between their chests.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at this. He knew Naruto was awake now both because of how he gave him a gentle squeeze as he held him and the kiss placed on the top of his head. Sasuke managed to squeeze his hand out enough to cup Naruto's head and tilt it downward. He kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth which immediately quirked upwards after. Naruto's mouth instantly found his even though he had yet to open his eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." Sasuke murmured in his ear.

Naruto's body shivered in response to him and Sasuke smirked. He only made an "mm" noise in a very agreeing way, much like he was saying 'it was a good morning indeed'. Sasuke laughed at that. Then he slipped a knee in between Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped in surprise and moaned when Sasuke's knee starting rubbing against his crotch. Sasuke kissed and nibbled and sucked on the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto rolled them over with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke smiled as he laid love bites down his neck and chest. Naruto's hands wandered all over him. He had managed to get Sasuke's legs on either side of him in that roll so that Sasuke couldn't rub his arousal any more. Sasuke didn't mind that much.

"Ah… Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned as he locked onto one of Naruto's nipples with his mouth.

Eventually, Naruto couldn't restrain himself any more. He flipped them over and kissed him fiercely. Tongues immediately invaded mouths. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. His arms went around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. One of Naruto's hands was in Sasuke's hair, the other wandered down to tease a nipple. Sasuke had his hands in Naruto's hair, over his shoulder, ran down his back and up again.

Naruto ducked his head and attacked his ear. Sasuke gasped and groaned. It was extremely sensitive. Naruto then brought their groins into contact and they both moaned. Naruto moved down his neck all the while grinding into Sasuke. The moaning was unending. Naruto stopped grinding when he got to Sasuke's nipples, he shoved his hand down Sasuke's pants instead. Sasuke was already painfully erect. So was Naruto for that matter.

"Oh god! …Naru..to… ugh!" Sasuke gasped and bucked into Naruto's hand.

Naruto started to stroke Sasuke slowly, teasingly. He flicked his tongue at the nipple and then swirled around it before latching on. As he nibbles and sucks and licks he applies more pressure on Sasuke's cock or strokes faster. He's either teasing the nipples at the same time as he teases Sasuke's cock or the opposite.

Grinning he stops what he's doing and Sasuke whimpers at the loss. Then Naruto's pulling down Sasuke's pants and then his own. He goes back to pumping Sasuke off. He kisses Sasuke again hungrily, Sasuke responds with an equal hunger. His hand finds its way trailing down Naruto's body and to his cock. He starts mimicking anything Naruto does. His other hand is clenched in Naruto's hair.

"Fuck! At this rate…!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto pulled away and settled in between Sasuke's legs. He tilted his head and silently asked Sasuke to turn around with his eyes. Sasuke turned around and leaned on his hands and knees. Naruto smirked mischievously. He let a finger glide along his entrance and Sasuke trembled but otherwise didn't do anything.

He licked his lips and leaned forward. He licked the entrance before slipping his tongue inside. Sasuke groaned again. Naruto's hand slipped between Sasuke's legs and began jerking him off again.

"Un… ah… Naru… I'm gonna—ah!" Sasuke cried as he came all over the sheets and Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled as he leaned back and licked cum from his hand as he opened the bottle of lube with one hand. Then he squeezed some onto his hand and spread it over his fingers.

He inserted one even as he moved in with his mouth again. He took his time preparing him. It drove both of them insane but Naruto enjoyed it so he did. When Naruto pulled away Sasuke had been left with another raging hard on by his fingers and mouth on his ass and his hand on his cock.

Naruto lubricated himself as Sasuke turned back onto his back. Naruto resettled himself between his legs and Sasuke's ankles locked around Naruto's waist instinctively. Naruto smiled lovingly and lustfully down at him. Sasuke returned the smile with his own. Naruto slowly eased himself into him.

Sasuke gasped and winced at the initial pain. He buried his face in his neck and Naruto mumbled a sorry as he always did during this part. Naruto's hand wandered to his cock and starting to stroke in the hopes of distracting him. He aimed straight for Sasuke's prostate.

"Ah! Fuck, again! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto obliged and hit there over and over again. He didn't much listen to Sasuke's orders of faster or harder. Or his 'stop your fucking teasing Naruto and _move_!' He had only smiled into Sasuke's neck and kept teasing. He moved slowly, in and out, agonisingly so. On the odd occasion he would slam back in when he pulled all the way out.

He would switch it up by going out slowly and always slamming back in or vice versa. He would do what Sasuke wanted and pound into him as fast and hard as he could then he would stop and go back to the painfully slow in and out pace. Naruto would swear Sasuke had brief moments of insanity at these moments.

It was difficult for Naruto to keep it up and whenever Sasuke was getting close to reaching his climax he would stop so neither of them could have it. He wasn't always like this when they had sex and while Sasuke did enjoy it, it pissed him off and drove him mad at the same time.

He used any and all methods he could come up with for this position. He kept on refusing to allow an orgasm. He was waiting for Sasuke to lose it and force the orgasm to happen.

When this did eventually happen he threw them over. He got on top of Naruto and impaled himself. Naruto groaned but his hands found his hips to help balance him. Sasuke road him until he came. He swore he wasn't sure what was better, the relief of finally getting to cum or the orgasm itself.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto gasped out moments later.

Sasuke cursed when he realised Naruto had cum while he was riding out his orgasm. He scowled at Naruto in frustration but only managed to look disgruntled in his exhausted state.

"You're going to pay for that." Sasuke muttered.

"I know." Naruto said softly.

Naruto smiled up at him and brought a hand up and caressed his cheek. Sasuke sighed and the look left his face only to leave a tired one behind. Naruto used his free hand to interlace their fingers and tugged lightly in question. Sasuke's response was to collapse on him with a groan. Their hands were by their heads.

Sasuke sighed into Naruto's neck and stared with half-lidded eyes at their connected hands. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he closed his eyes. Naruto's hand trailed up and down Sasuke's back lightly. He squeezed Naruto's hand in his for a moment before giving in to sleep.

"No sex for three weeks." Sasuke mumbled before he was asleep.

"_What_?!" Naruto yelped.

Naruto grumbled and pouted as Sasuke slept. He had never done that before. With a sigh, Naruto accepted his fate. He had let his arm rest on Sasuke's lower back, his thumb and fingers constantly caressing. He pressed his cheek against the top of Sasuke's head and yawned. He closed his eyes and followed Sasuke into slumber.

Naruto woke up first. He smiled lazily down at Sasuke's sleeping form. He started running his hands through his hair. Then he glanced outside and realising what time it is he cursed. Gaara and Bee would be leaving soon. He gently woke Sasuke up.

"Hm?" Sasuke said.

"Gaara and Bee are leaving soon." Naruto told him.

"Mm." Sasuke said.

Naruto waited a moment but Sasuke didn't move. He had no intentions of getting up. Naruto sighed and tried to wiggle out from under him. Sasuke made a displeased 'mm' at that and tightened his arms around Naruto so he couldn't leave.

"Oh come on Sasuke," Naruto whined. "We have to go!"

"Why?" Sasuke murmured into his neck.

"…I told you, they're leaving." Naruto said then added, "We have to see them off!"

"We don't _have_ to see say bye to them Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

"…Fine, so I suppose you don't want to say bye to the people who went to so much trouble to help us out." Naruto said.

"…"

"Well?" Naruto said.

"Fuck you. I can't believe you're guilt tripping me into this." Sasuke growled.

"…Does that mean we're going to see them off?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke snapped, "it means we're going to see them off!"

Naruto grinned triumphantly as Sasuke crawled grudgingly out of bed. They both got dressed then started making their way to the gates. Sasuke grumbled all the way there. Naruto started to wonder if his getting Sasuke to come was such a good idea. Maybe he should have just let Sasuke have his way and go back to sleep.

"…Um, you're not going to kill me after this are you?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.

"No, now hurry up." Sasuke grumbled. "I want to get this over with."

"Okay." Naruto said meekly.

They hurriedly made their way to the gate. As they walked Naruto dared to take Sasuke's hand. Naruto pointedly looked in the other direction and started to whistle. Sasuke had started glaring at him and he was pretending not to notice. Eventually, Sasuke just sighed and closed his hand in his. He noticed the grin in his peripheral vision.

Soon they found themselves at the gate where Gaara and Bee stood along with Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura. Naruto called out to them in greeting. Bee sent a rap-like greeting back, Gaara nodded. Kakashi and Tsunade only smiled. Sakura scolded them on being late. Naruto apologised repeatedly, though that had more to do with placating Sakura than anything.

Bee made up some rap on the spot to project his farewell. Naruto's response to it was 'yeah, um, bye?' At this point Sasuke had reclaimed his hand and shoved both into his pockets. He nodded to Bee and Gaara both as his farewell. Gaara nodded back. He insisted on shaking hands with Naruto by holding it out persistently until he shook it. Then they turned and left.

Sasuke immediately turned on his heel and headed back in the direction he'd come. Naruto blinked in surprise a few times before he ran off to catch up to Sasuke's fast pace. He called a 'see ya later' over his shoulder with a wave as he did so.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad right? It was quiet and nothing big. I mean besides Bee's rant it was all really—

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"—Yes?"

"Shut up."

"…Right."

They silently made their way back to their place. Naruto had his hands clasped behind his back and was staring at the ground as they walked. He kept sneaking glances at Sasuke. He didn't look happy and was tense. Naruto knew he could tell that he kept looking at him. He just didn't care.

When they made it back home Sasuke stiffly took off his shoes. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He must be angry right? Why else would he be all stiff and tense? Then it donned on Naruto. He was sore, as in after sex sore. Naruto mentally cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? Luckily he didn't ask Sasuke that otherwise he was sure he would have gotten plenty of reasons.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at him a moment before nodding his head. He turned and headed for the living room. Naruto followed him and crouched down in front of him when he crashed onto the couch. He slipped a hand into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Do you want anything?" Naruto asked.

Naruto knew Sasuke would know what he meant. Sasuke shuffled on the couch a bit. He shrugged at him. Naruto started to retract his hand, letting it trail across his cheek and down his neck before it was gone. Sasuke's hand immediately snatched onto it though. Naruto was momentarily surprised and then he smiled.

"Water… maybe an aspirin." Sasuke offered.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips before pulling away. He slowly started moving backwards, holding onto Sasuke's hand for as long as possible. Sasuke had opened his eyes part way to watch him. Naruto gave him a soft smile and winked at him. He squeezed Sasuke's hand gently before letting it go.

He went into the kitchen and started to cook some kind of fried vegetable with noddles dish as he grabbed the aspirin and water. He went back into the living room and handed them over to Sasuke. He sat up to take the pill and drink some of the water. He placed the glass of water on the coffee table. He looked up at Naruto with drowsy eyes.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled.

"No problem. I'll be back when the food's finished." Naruto said. "…Maybe you should take a nap, you look tired."

Naruto reached forward and caressed his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned into the touch. He made an 'mm' sound and nodded his head. He curled back up on the couch.

"I'll grab you a blanket." Naruto said.

He went and fetched a blanket and then draped it over Sasuke. He brushed the bangs from Sasuke's face and smiled. He was already asleep. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. He turned away and went back into the kitchen.

When Sasuke's food was almost done Naruto started up his cup ramen. Three minutes later they were both done. Naruto set Sasuke's food on a plate and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and his cup ramen and went back into the living room. Naruto set everything down and woke Sasuke up.

"Food's ready!" Naruto grinned.

"…Why do I smell ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm eating ramen?" Naruto said. "Don't worry, I made you something else."

"That's a relief." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto chuckled and sat down beside Sasuke when he sat up. Sasuke yawned and leaned against Naruto as they started to eat. Naruto smiled down at him. He quickly slurped up the noodles and drank the broth. With a satisfied sigh he set it on the table.

"…How the hell do you eat so fast?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… skill?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke laughed lightly at that. Naruto had slipped his arm around Sasuke now that he was finished eating. Sasuke shuffled a bit, getting himself more comfortable. Naruto set his chin lightly atop Sasuke's head. He had his legs across Naruto's lap. Naruto massaged them with his free hand.

When Sasuke finished his food the plate was set aside. Then they both lay down on the couch. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and his head rested on Naruto's chest. Their legs were entangled together and Naruto had his hand resting on the nape of Sasuke's neck. He fiddled with the hair there. Sasuke let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

"Naruto, we've got a situation!" Kakashi yelled as he barged through the door and into the living room.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He was getting fed up of hearing that. Why couldn't someone else deal with the damn situation? Was it really that important that it be Naruto?

"Ah, sorry Sasuke, it's about those Anbu." Kakashi admitted. "I've gotta take Naruto on this one. Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do. I'd much rather be with Iruka!"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything to that. Sasuke had rolled his eyes and Naruto had smirked knowingly. He had his hand rubbing Sasuke's back soothingly. He made no attempt to get up which seemed to please Sasuke. He tightened his grip on Naruto, his way of telling him to stay put and deal with it later.

"So… what's the problem?" Naruto asked. "Have they been spotted?"

Sasuke let out a soft sigh but only held him tighter in hopes of keeping him here. He was not in the mood for this. He'd wanted the day to go by smoothly and without a hitch but no-o-o the world had to mess it up by throwing a curve ball his way. He grumbled incoherently into Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and smiled softly. He let his hand glide into Sasuke's hair and run along them. Then he went back to rubbing Sasuke's back. Naruto honestly wanted to deal with the Anbu right away if he could but it would clearly upset Sasuke. Maybe he could put it off a day…

"Yes, they've been spotted." Kakashi said, pulling Naruto back to reality. "They're being watched as we speak."

"Is it urgent? Could we deal with them tomorrow?" Naruto asked. "You'll have to do recon anyway right?"

Sasuke smiled at hearing Naruto's attempt to put it off. He squeezed Naruto to show he was happy. Naruto smiled at him and then turned his attention to Kakashi. He gave the man a pleading face. Kakashi decided to conveniently forget that they had already done the recon part.

"Hm, that's true…" Kakashi said. "I'll come back tomorrow then."

With that Kakashi left. Sasuke relaxed and loosened his grip on Naruto now that he knew he wasn't going anywhere. Naruto rolled them onto their sides. Sasuke was pressed against the back of the couch and Naruto's chest. Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his chest.

He soon found himself back asleep. Today, Sasuke decided, was a good day.


	10. Hokage

**Chapter 10: Hokage**

Sasuke silently watched Naruto get into his Jounin gear. When he was done he turned back to Sasuke and came and sat down next to him. Naruto smiled softly at the pouting face that was directed at him.

"If it bothers you that much why don't you just come along?" Naruto asked.

"No, I know you can handle it." Sasuke sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I know. I'll be as quick as I can, promise." Naruto said kissing his cheek.

Sasuke sighed but nodded all the same. He hugged Naruto briefly before shooing him away. Naruto smiled and waved at him before departing. Sasuke looked around the room as he wondered what he was going to do now. The realization that he was going to have to deal with this a lot irked him. They would both be sent on missions now and he was going to have to deal with the fact that he wouldn't always have Naruto around.

The thought saddened him but there really wasn't much he could do about it. He hoped Naruto took care of the problem quickly. He missed him already.

Naruto met up with Kakashi and a few other Anbu where the two rogues were being watched. He was eager to get this over with and return to Sasuke. He waved to Kakashi and nodded to the Anbu. Kakashi smiled and gave a little two fingered salute in greeting. The Anbu merely nodded their heads back at him.

"So, what's the situation?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"They're camped out here." Kakashi said. "They don't seem to have noticed us yet."

"…I don't know, they _were_ Anbu." Naruto said. "What are the odds that two alert Anbu wouldn't have noticed us by now?"

"They are very slim." One of the Anbu said.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as he started to think. He looked at the campsite where they both were. Then he looked at the three of them.

"I think it's safe to assume they have a trap set up for us." Naruto said. "The real question is 'what is it?'."

They all nodded in agreement. Naruto asked if they had any idea what it could be. The Anbu responded by saying it could be any of the basic trapping techniques and even a few advanced ones that the Anbu were taught. Kakashi and Naruto, having both once been Anbu, were familiar with these and therefore knew what to expect.

"I could send a clone in." Naruto said. "We could see what happens. It's our best bet of figuring out any traps they've set up. You would have figured them out already otherwise."

Everyone nodded their heads so Naruto produced a Shadow Clone of himself and sent it after them. It was a little surprising but not completely unexpected when no traps were set off and the clone was taken out by one of the rogues. They had known that there was a possibility that the trap or traps was manually activated. It appeared that they were.

They all looked at each other and with a general nod they moved in themselves. Bombs immediately went off. They all jumped back and away from the danger zone. Naruto formed mini Rasenshuriken on the tips of his fingers and sent them all into the ground to set of any bombs they could. It took a number of them out.

An Anbu moved in on them and a bomb was activated. Naruto got the Anbu out of there in time but not without getting hit but the bomb's blast. His right sleeve is partially burned away leaving second-degree burns on the skin underneath. Naruto then snatches six shuriken and imbues them with his wind element. He throws them all around the rogues and as they hit the ground they blow it up. It creates a smokescreen which Naruto's group uses to its advantage to get through the traps and attack their targets.

Without too much trouble they subdue the rogues and bring them back to Tsunade bound tightly and watched carefully. Kakashi has a scratch mark on his shoulder where a kunai grazed his skin. The Anbu left the fight unharmed. Naruto gained no further injuries after the burn. Tsunade instantly tended to him upon their arrival.

The four of them gave their report and left. The Anbu were put under high security jailing. The threat had been resolved. Naruto hurried home to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm back!" Naruto called.

"Hey." Sasuke said entering the room, his smile falling when he noticed Naruto's arm. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Naruto said. "I got some second-degree burns saving an Anbu. It'll be healed in no time."

Sasuke nodded but the frown remained on his face. He delicately took Naruto's injured arm into his own. He leaned into Naruto and felt him wrap an arm around him. Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers carefully along Naruto's arm.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's just… I can't help but think that this could be worse." Sasuke murmured.

"It's not though." Naruto said. "I'm fine."

"And next time, will it be fine then?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, it will be. I won't die Sasuke." Naruto assured him. "The battlefield will not become my graveyard. I'll not allow it."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Because luck likes to choose me." Naruto said. "Besides, how could I lose when I know it'd mean I wouldn't be able to come home to you?"

Sasuke snorted but smiled. He wrapped his arms around the blonde in a hug. Naruto tightened his arm's grip around him and rested his head atop Sasuke's. Naruto ran his hand up and down Sasuke's back lightly and in a soothing manner. Then Sasuke pulled out of the hug and kissed him softly on the lips. Afterwards, he took his hand before leading him away.

When Naruto asked where they were going Sasuke would only shake his head in reply. They left the house and made their way down the streets. Naruto stared longingly at Ichiraku as they passed.

"Hey, hey, can we stop at Ichiraku on the way back?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sasuke replied.

Naruto grinned and whooped as he was promised ramen. Sasuke chuckled at his blonde dobe. He continued to lead his ever happy Naruto to his destination. Even though Sasuke was refusing to tell him where they were going he still tried to figure out where. He eventually came up with an idea.

"Sasuke, are we going to your district?" Naruto asked.

"Um, yeah, I was thinking of giving you that history lesson you wanted." Sasuke said nervously.

"That sounds great. I want to hear all about it!" Naruto smiled softly.

Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand gratefully. Naruto squeezed back in response. He watched his raven contently as Sasuke led the way. They stopped in front of the gate of the Uchiha District and looked on the dead and barren land.

"This is where it began." Sasuke said. "This was my childhood and the death of it…"

"…I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled sadly as bittersweet memories came. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around him from behind and press him against him. He kissed the top of his head before nuzzling there. Sasuke placed his hands atop Naruto's and smiled. He looked up and kissed him. Then he pulled away and took his hand again as he entered the district.

As he walked through the district he told Naruto about the people who had lived here, pointing out the houses of people he was particularly close to. He told him stories of good memories he had, some sad ones and a number of embarrassing ones. Sometimes they had to stop as the memories started to overwhelm him. During this time Naruto would hold Sasuke to him and murmur reassuringly in his ear.

When Sasuke would gather himself together again they would continue on. He told Naruto mostly about Itachi. He told him of how he always felt second best to Itachi in the eyes of his father and most of the village. Sasuke told Naruto about his fondness of his mother and brother. He told him about how badly he wanted his father's approval and acknowledgement. He told him about how he was always trying to get Itachi to teach him something or spend time with him.

Sasuke told Naruto what his families personalities were like. He told him what it was like to live with them. He talked about what life was like without them. Sasuke told Naruto how much Itachi's betrayal had hurt him and how he had stayed in his house to remind himself of all that.

Then he went on to tell him that he had almost lost sight of his revenge as a part of Team 7. Other aspects and people became important to him and he didn't just have his vengeance to worry about anymore. He told him that Itachi showing up along with Orochimaru's minions showing up made him lose sight of what he had.

He had felt too weak and that he would only become stronger with Orochimaru. Sasuke admitted that seeing Naruto growing stronger had only fueled that belief. He'd been scared that he would never become strong enough here in Konoha. Sasuke thought that if he stayed he would forget about his revenge as he put more value in the life he now had.

"…And I would have done that but," Sasuke said, "that wasn't the problem. I believed that if I stopped seeking revenge on Itachi I was saying that my clan's death wasn't important. I get that I was wrong now but at the time I believed that and it scared me because I knew I might. I knew that if I stayed with time my revenge would become less and less important to me. I didn't want that to happen and that coupled with my feeling of inferiority made me run away."

"Huh… well, so long as you don't feel that way anymore." Naruto said.

"I don't." Sasuke smiled.

"Good… Thanks for telling me." Naruto said. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me all this."

Sasuke stared at Naruto a moment, at that happy and content face, and then hugged him. He felt Naruto immediately hug back. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's chest and took a deep breath, inhaling Naruto's scent, before sighing softly. Naruto rested his cheek against Sasuke's head with a smile.

After lingering in the hug for a few minutes Sasuke pulled away with a smile and took Naruto's hand and started to lead him away.

"Come on. Let's go get that ramen now." Sasuke said.

"Okay, works for me." Naruto said eagerly.

Sasuke smirked at the expected reaction. Naruto practically skipped the whole way to Ichiraku's.

Naruto groaned as he woke up to light slipping into the room. At first he thought it was Sasuke but then he heard him moan against his chest and pull the blanket over his head to block off the light. Naruto gently ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's naked back. He couldn't help but smile as he recounted the activities of the previous night. He had just gotten home from a month long mission.

Sasuke had been happy to see him. Naruto had been hugged and kissed and given a heartwarming smile. Despite his desire to just laze around with Sasuke he had desired a shower a speck more so with Sasuke's permission they waited just a bit longer to be together. When he was done he had come out dripping wet and in nothing but slacks because he knew after a week without him and sex it was bound to affect Sasuke.

Indeed it had. Sasuke had stared at Naruto in appreciation and desire. Sasuke had sauntered up to him and he had smirked because he recognised that seductive walk of his. Naruto's lips were claimed hungrily and they'd had both wild and tender sex all night long. Suffice to say, it had been a very eventful night for the two.

"Ahem, Naruto?" Kakashi said to get his attention.

"Hm?" Naruto said reluctantly bringing himself back to reality and looking at him perched on his windowsill.

"Tsunade wants to see you." Kakashi informed him with a knowing and sympathetic twinkle in his eye.

Naruto felt Sasuke shuffle underneath him and his arms tighten around his waist possessively. Sasuke was in no mood to have his dobe taken from him again, especially after he'd just gotten him back. He swore he was going to kill Tsunade if she sent him on another mission. Naruto's hand started to massage his tensed up back and he sighed and relaxed while snuggling closer to Naruto.

"Eh, what for?" Naruto asked. "She promised me at least a week off."

"I don't know. All she'd tell me is that she has news for you." Kakashi said. "It doesn't sound like it's a mission."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's sigh of relief. He couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face. He nodded to Kakashi and said he'd head over there when he could, a quick glance at his raven under the sheets as explanation. Kakashi nodded back in understanding and waved bye before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

When he felt Sasuke nip at his nipple he knew he wasn't leaving any time soon. He smiled and ran his hands along Sasuke's back. He threw the blanket off them so he could see what he was doing. As Sasuke continued to tease his nipples Naruto got his hands between them and started doing the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved up Naruto's chest, trailing butterfly kisses up to his neck where he started to nibble and suck, leaving hickeys behind. Then he kissed along Naruto's jaw until he finally reached his lips. Naruto kissed him tenderly, taking the lead as soon as their lips met. Sasuke didn't really mind, he enjoyed having Naruto as the dominant, he had always been a uke so it worked for him.

Naruto flipped them over and licked his tongue across Sasuke's lips. He opened his mouth obediently and Naruto plunged in. Sasuke groaned as the sensations sank in. Their tongues moved in an intimate dance together. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's chest.

His ear was attacked next. Naruto was rather fond of the area, probably because of its sensitivity. He nibbled lightly on the edge before moving in behind it and nibbling there, a little more roughly now. Sasuke groaned as Naruto nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin there. Naruto then moved down his neck, leaving a few hickeys in his wake. Then he moved down his chest until he reached a nipple.

He gently took it in his mouth and suckled on it. He nipped at it and then swirled his tongue around it. As Naruto gave a particularly rough suck Sasuke's back arched off the bed with a gasp leaving his lips. Naruto's hand was teasing his other nipple. His free hand was trailing slowly down Sasuke's torso. He teasingly moved his hand past his waist line and trailed close to Sasuke's cock but staying a hair's breadth out of reach.

When Sasuke gave signs he was going to buck or wiggle to try and get his hand in contact he moved his hand away and would caress Sasuke's thigh, still teasingly close to his cock. When Naruto heard him start to whine in desperation Naruto smirked and instead of giving Sasuke the hand he wanted he gave him his mouth instead. Sasuke gasped and bucked upward when Naruto's mouth suddenly engulfed his cock.

Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto making a shadow clone and managed to pry his eyes open long enough to see another fully naked Naruto leaning over him and continue where Naruto left off on his nipples. This continued until Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth. When Naruto pulled away Sasuke watched as he licked his lips with half lidded eyes.

He sat up, the clone no longer over him, and crawled over to Naruto, the real one. Sasuke saw those eyes soften through their haze of lust in Naruto's eyes. Naruto reached a hand out and cupped Sasuke's cheek as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Sasuke's hands moved down Naruto's chest and to his cock which he started pumping. Naruto moaned into the kiss and took Sasuke's cock into his own hand.

The pop of a lid was heard as the clone opened a bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers. He immediately inserted two fingers into Sasuke's semi-prepped hole. Those fingers started scissoring a bit before inserting another one and started finger fucking him. He made sure to hit Sasuke's prostate every time. Sasuke had pressed his forehead against Naruto's shoulder and let out moan after moan. He would have resisted it but he knew how much the sounds affected Naruto so he let every moan he felt out without any resistance whatsoever.

Not long after he felt a tongue at his entrance and shivered in anticipation. He squeezed Naruto's thigh in his desire, his hand still stroking Naruto subconsciously speeding up. Naruto was forced to remove the hand as it risked him losing the concentration he needed to keep the clone in tack. Sasuke didn't seem to care.

He got Sasuke to bend over on hands and knees and crawled under him, attaching his mouth to his newly erect cock. Sasuke's moans only got louder the longer they progressed. Naruto used his free hand to knead his balls. The clone continued fucking him with his fingers, his tongue doing the same. This only stopped when he sucked on the entrance. Sasuke was hard and begging in a very short period of time.

"Oh, god, Naruto please!" Sasuke begged. "I _need_ you! Fill me, fuck me long and hard! _Now! Ple-e-ease!_"

The shadow clone moved and laid down under Sasuke, face to cock and Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke and the clone took the cocks in their mouths and Naruto pushed himself in. Sasuke, still prepared enough from last night only felt a little discomfort and therefore Naruto was able to start up a powerful pounding action from the beginning. Sasuke ended up moaning more on the clones cock than actually sucking.

"Ah… I-I'm not go-ah… going to ugh last much… longer." Sasuke struggled out.

"Me either." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke soon came in the clones mouth and then Naruto's seed erupted into Sasuke's hole. Sasuke had his eyes closed and they rode out their orgasm. When his cum had filled Sasuke he pulled himself out and the clone removed his mouth from Sasuke's cock but stayed where he was. Sasuke shifted, turning around so he was facing Naruto and his clone and eyes locked on Naruto pushed himself down.

He started to ride him and Naruto crawled over and leaned his upper body sideways over his clone. Sasuke immediately moved his hands from the clones stomach and wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his face into his neck. Naruto's free hand went around him and held him close. The clone pumped Sasuke as he inhaled Naruto's scent deeply and closed his eyes in a pleasure filled bliss.

When the clone came inside him he continued to ride him ruthlessly until Sasuke came a second time. Then the clone dispersed and Sasuke collapsed in Naruto's arms. He knew he really should go see the Hokage now but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He knew Tsunade would kill him later but he would never just up and leave after having sex with his Sasuke. Besides, how could he give up an extremely cuddly Sasuke?

Naruto half laid down half leaned against the headboard. Sasuke was laying on Naruto's stomach. He had his head so that he was looking up at him and had an arm over Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke blinked up at him before resettling his head and closing his eyes. He slid his other arm around Naruto's waist and possessively squeezed him a little. Naruto's eyes crinkled as his smile widened at the action.

When he thought Sasuke had fallen back asleep he retracted his hand but then Sasuke growled. Naruto smiled indulgently if only a little exasperatedly and started combing his hair again. This was the add-on to an extremely cuddly Sasuke, either you gave him exactly what he wanted or you pissed him the fuck off and he refused to talk to you for the rest of the day and banned you to the couch.

When Sasuke's mood had settled into contentment for a good while he shifted a bit to tell Sasuke he wanted to get up. Sasuke didn't immediately get up, he looked up at him instead, his eyes inquisitive. Naruto gave Sasuke an exasperated look, he knew full well why he wanted to get up. Sasuke gave him a slight pout, obviously wanting him to stay.

"Ah, c'mon Sasu I've been cuddling with you for hours." Naruto said. "You know I have to go see Granny. She's going to be pissed off enough at me as it is."

"…Is that the only reason you stayed?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"…Eh? What?" Naruto asked confused.

"After sex, so I wouldn't be upset with you." Sasuke clarified.

"Of course not, Sasuke." I said softly. "I enjoy cuddling with you, especially after we have sex and I would _love_ to stay and cuddle more but I have to talk to Granny Tsunade before she comes and breaks down the door."

Sasuke sighed but got off him and into a sitting position. Naruto sat up and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He ran the backs of his fingers up and down his arm lightly. Sasuke let out a soft sigh and relaxed. He resisted the urge to cuddle with Naruto, knowing he had to go, just as Naruto resisted the same urge for the same reason. He allowed his fingers to trail down his arm and to his hand. He kept their hands connected by their fingers as he got up.

"You could come with me if you want." Naruto offered.

"No, it's all right." Sasuke said.

"If you're sure." Naruto said.

He closed his hand over Sasuke's fingers lightly and braced himself on his free hand as he leaned over and gave Sasuke another chaste kiss, this time on his temple. Sasuke smiled a little, a soft look about him as Naruto pressed their foreheads together. He reached a hand up and traced the angles of Naruto's face, watching as he did so.

"No, it's fine, really." Sasuke murmured. "Besides, if we take a shower together we're bound to have another round of sex and then you'd only be in more trouble."

"That's true but," Naruto chuckled, "I certainly wouldn't make any protests."

Sasuke smiled amusedly at that and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and pulling his hand free. He pushed him gently in the direction of the door. Naruto smiled but refused to leave. When Sasuke raised a brow in question Naruto's response was to spread his arms open in invitation. Sasuke rolled his eyes but Naruto refused to leave until Sasuke gave him a hug.

Shaking his head in exasperation and laughing a little he got up and went up to Naruto and slid his arms up his back. He placed his head on Naruto chest and sighed happily, snuggling into him. He felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him tightly to him and a face bury itself in his hair. After lingering in the embrace a minute Sasuke pulled away.

"There, now go!" Sasuke said. "I'm gonna take a nap. Feel free to join me when you get back."

"Should I undress when I do?" Naruto asked with a little smirk.

"Mm, I'd like that." Sasuke admitted as he turned around and crawled into bed.

"Then I'll do that." Naruto said with a smile.

He heard Sasuke make an appreciative hum as he walked to their washroom and started up a shower. He glanced back at him with an amused smile but all he saw was the top of his head, the rest of him curled up and hidden under the blankets. Naruto took a quick shower and then got dressed. Before he left he shut the curtains. He heard a muffled 'thank you' come from the sheets. Naruto leaned down and kissed the top of his head, murmuring a 'you're welcome' and 'I'll be back as soon as I can'. Sasuke only made an 'mm' noise and Naruto was off.

He barged into Tsunade's office which his usual 'hey Granny Tsunade!' and then proceeded to avoid the expected thrown object that followed with her 'stop calling me that!' That done Tsunade sat back down into her chair calmly and said it was about time he showed up. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with an apology that didn't sound like he really regretted taking so long.

"Well, you're lucky it wasn't anything urgent." Tsunade sighed. "I can't believe you made me wait this long!"

"Eheheh, it wasn't intentional." Naruto said.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Tsunade said dryly. "Now, for why I called you here. I have some very good news for you…"

"_Sasuke,_ you won't believe the news I just got!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he ran into their room.

Sasuke groaned as he was woken up from his nap. He gave him a glowering look for waking him up. Naruto turned sheepish immediately, apologising for waking him up. It seemed to be a partially true apology, as though he was sorry he had been woken up but also would have done it again anyway because he really wanted to share the news. Noticing how he was practically bouncing up and down he sighed and decided to let it go since this was obviously really important to Naruto.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

Naruto grinned and his eyes brightened when Sasuke indicated he would listen, which only made Sasuke's heart swim and give him a warm feeling inside. Naruto jumped over to the bed and glomped Sasuke, giggling and rocking back and forth. Sasuke sighed a little but smiled anyway, enjoying Naruto's affection either way.

"Oh, guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Naruto went on excitedly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Eheheh, Tsunade's naming me the next Hokage!" Naruto said gleefully.

At first Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, then they softened into a small smile. He turned into Naruto and snuggled closer, no longer caring he had been woken up whatsoever. Sasuke nuzzled his neck and pressed Naruto onto his back snuggling in on top of him. The rocking would have driven him crazy.

"That's great, Naruto! When do you get to start?" Sasuke asked.

"Next week! I'm _so_ excited!" Naruto said. "I can't wait to start! We won't have to go on missions anymore either! Ah, unless you want to?"

"Are you nuts? There's nowhere I'd rather be." Sasuke said. "I can't stand not having you with me."

"Neither can I." Naruto said, his expression softening.

Sasuke smiled and cuddled. After about fifteen minutes Sasuke said the sex from earlier would have to be taken as his gift because he was too tired for another round. Naruto laughed heartily and squeezed him gently before saying he was a gift in himself. Sasuke snorted but smiled happily despite that and napped with _his_ Hokage and _nobody_ else's.


End file.
